Pull Through
by xhikarizee
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, later comes many other surprises life could throw. Can Alfred and Arthur's new family overcome the obstacle? (USUK, MPREG)
1. Desperate Measures (Part 1)

**A/N Finally it is up! I hope you all enjoy the story! **

**And also a thank you to cgal120 for the inspiration to write this story! There is lemon later on in this chapter just to warn you all! ;3**

**I do not own anything! Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Desperate Measures (Part 1)**

It was a typical day at the world meeting in Washington D.C. All the countries were sprouting off new ideas to help and aide other nations that were in turmoil and out of shape. Everyone was in volunteer all except the country's host who was absolutely bored and reckless disturbing his British boyfriend.

"IGGY! IGGY! IGGY!"

America whispered in his boyfriend's ear, grabbing the Brit's attention. He was trying to not disrupt Germany's speech of global economics and treasuring the single dollar proposed by Switzerland. England, disturbed as always, was getting flustered at America. To finally pipe the lad down he simply answered him back quietly by trying not to disturb the speeches in progress, "What is it America we are in a middle of a meeting. If it's another 'oh I'm so bored I will die out of boredom' moment then belt up. Let us just get through with the meeting."

America shook off the Brit's comment and replied back happily giving out his signature hundred-dollar wat smile, "Pack your bags babe, we are going on a road trip!" A road trip really? England wasn't prepared at all on that predicament. He was staying at a local hotel down the road. It was probably America's crazy idea for some sort of date. They just had a date yesterday. The American showered him in chocolates, flowers, everything. All except four little words: will you marry me. The British nation was too impatient for the day to finally come but he would be determined to wait until the moment was perfect. When America made plans for dates they were either of the following: a trip to McDonalds which England absolutely hated, a movie of America's choice (action,horror,comedy) none of England's favorite genres, or some sort of dangerous stunt. They went sky diving, rafting, skiing, skating, anything filled with adventure that the American adored. He loved the feel of adrenaline flowing through his veins compared to England as America had quoted the Brit as an 'old man' who loved his embroidery, books, and yucky water called tea. England did love his git of a boyfriend by making him happy attending these extreme dates; but right now England was not looking forward for this surprise not one bit.

"We just had your crazy Valentine's Day date why another? You know we are in a meeting right now America. But if you insist on doing something that just has to wait then."

America looked bummed and rested his head on the table crossing his arms as leverage.

"Damn meetings. But yeah, I guess."

England tried slapping his boyfriend's arm perking him to pay attention toward the meeting, "Yes now just pay attention you git or Germany will blow a fuse like no tomorrow!"

During the course of the meeting England was in 'good student' mode taking good notes and memos for his bosses while his lovely American was bored out of his mind grumbling about wanting the time to hurry up. Every tick of the clock was drowning the American crazy. He even noticed the arm looked like it hadn't moved at all. Time was not his friend. The young boisterous American couldn't take waiting anymore. He crumbled up a piece of paper from his memo pad throwing the crushed up ball recklessly at the talking, serious German. "Finish up German!" Everyone was silenced after that incident shocked with all they just had witnessed. The German looked very disturbed that he was interrupted from his speech. England was just as embarrassed as the German himself from his boyfriend's idiocy. "America that was completely uncalled for!"

The Brit continued slapping America's arm as punishment. And boy did that throw had done wonders, America didn't control his strength and left a little mark of the paper's lining on the German's head. After rubbing the lines away the German got back on the balls of his feet and replied back rashly, "Scheiße, America you dummkopf! What is the meaning of this?! Is this is how you respect your fellow guests?! We are trying to work together to solve the world's problems not start them! Do we have a problem?"

It was up to England to save the day. Sighing the English nation stood up and apologetically stared back at the German nation, "I apologize for this git's offence sir please continue." Coming from England, who was a very sincere nation, the German allowed the apology. "Alright, I expect you keep a better eye on him, I don't want any more ruckuses. We understood?" Both anglo-nations nodded in approval then German went back to where he left off continuing his power-point on the computer. Wow that was embarrassing. Everyone was giving England stares, especially France who was giving him the eye. "Oh you better watch out Angleterre. I wouldn't want our little American to get into any more trouble, non?" The English nation just plainly ignored the French man and rapidly wrote a side note to his idiot of a boyfriend. After finishing, he passed the note quietly to the side so the American could get an easy access.

_Git do you want us to start another war with Ludwig? I'm finally on good terms with him, one wrong turn and he will go berserk!_

America raised his eyebrow upon reading the message and quickly wrote his response and handed it back towards the Brit.

_All he does is yell at us and half the time I have no idea what the HELL he's saying. Bleh bleh bleh, global warming, world economy, wars, whatever. Nobody ever does anything to fix problems, anyway. I'm hungry. Let's ditch!_

Was America serious? As the host country that was appalling. There were things to do, work to get done. There was no time to start this 'date' that England wasn't looking forward to now.

_Alfred as personified countries we have to do what is best for us and others don't act so selfish. As for your stomach it can handle another 30 minutes really? I promise we'll have some 'fun' for later but right now work first._

From that little conceited message, America was infuriated and horridly wrote his note almost breaking his pen from gushing and splattering his 'almost-written' notes.

_Don't say that I don't get that. I want what's best for my citizens Artie. Like DUH. But these meetings don't solve anything do they? No, and half the time they don't even end with an agreement. I just want food Iggy ;-;_

England quickly disregarded to continue writing messages to America. He didn't want to get caught and start another brawl with Germany. The English nation finally started to get on track and continued to take more notes on Germany's speech of education. Minutes later, England was very proud of himself getting enough material to help improve his educational system.

_America has been a bit quiet for awhile._

The English nation sneakily turned his head around finding that his boyfriend was cheating off his notes and copying down every single word. England took the initiative hiding his memos in his briefcase and started again to write another message to America.

_Ludwig is suspecting that we are passing notes. For your notes, you are on your own love you have enough brains to write a few words on paper._

Alfred grumbled again and started to get bored. He was the host nation. He should have the right to quickly end the meeting; but he couldn't at this moment in order to not upset his boyfriend. There were a few more minutes of the meeting left anyways so the American nation bought time doodling on his and England's message note. The American ended up doodling a picture of his boyfriend with his massive eyebrows shooting huge lazars out of them. Alfred was very infatuated with Arthur's eyebrows. They are like two humongous bricks on his face. Arthur couldn't help it; but they do look cute whenever the said English nation pouted putting his eyebrows in that little cute position. Also, finding out a month before when Alfred visited Arthur that his eyebrows are his erogenous zone. That made the American laugh, how cute. He was one lucky guy to have someone with eyebrows such as those. From admiring his handy work, the American couldn't help but laugh trying to cover up the noise by clamping his mouth up. But it was too late. Alfred couldn't control himself laughing and our fellow German caught America in the act.

"Is there something you would like to share with us America?"

The German walked around to where America was sitting and snatched up the crumpled note away trying to know the source of the laughter. From his suspicions he was right the lovely 'host to the most' was goofing off again doodling while he was giving a very important speech. The German turned the piece of paper around and showed everyone the embarrassing picture of England shooting beams from his eyebrows. England could never be anymore embarrassed. He caught the phrase 'EYEBROW POWERS' written underneath the doodle and blushed redder than all of Spain's tomatoes combined. All of the other countries chime together in laughter and started putting their fingers up to their eyebrows to mimic the picture especially France and Spain who were prancing around the room trying to play a pretend eyebrow battle.

"Oh god."

England slammed his head on the table and started to drown out the noise hoping it all will go away soon. From all of this America couldn't help but feel bad, hurting England's feelings. It was just a joke really, he really didn't mean it. It was just an appreciation of his huge, caterpillar, fuzzy-wuzzy brows. They were very 'out-there'. He should be the only one joking about England, no one else. Without further ado the American started to lose his temper and quickly shot up from his seat.

"SHUSH YO MOUTHS! You all dare laugh at the mighty British Empire? And me? Psh, remember, over two hundred more nukes than anyone else..." From that harsh comment England automatically sat up from his seat trying to get America to calm and settle down.

"Please America, you don't need to cause a scene. Please sit down!"

America just couldn't follow orders. He wanted the teasing and mockery to stop. He ended up giving death stares at both France and Spain. Both countries got the message quickly and started to settle in their seats promoting the rest of the room to follow suit. America looked very satisfied from his heroic comeback and started to sit back down in his seat, "Yeah, remember the nukes."

He used his pointer finger towards all of the nations especially towards his Russian rival. "America, shut it!"

His British boyfriend reprimanded the American by slapping his arm once more. Across the room Russia didn't look any frightful compared to the others. He simply smiled back and started to write more notes annoying the American further; but America simply ignored that prick's action and started to get back to business. "Okay I guess everyone is back on track I hope for the final time!"

Germany gave horrid stares at all the other nations to get them back into gear which indeed surely worked. "Let us begin with suggestions with how we could help the damage control about the hurricanes. Japan could you give us your feedback please?"

"Hai. Of course."

Japan promptly rose from his seat and started walking towards the podium taking Germany's position. During the last portion of speeches, Arthur started to grab America's hand under the table and whispered quietly, using his other free hand to try covering up his massive blush. "Thank you."

America returned the favor intertwining their hands together and smiled back. "Road trip."

The American boy whispered back. He couldn't hold himself bouncing in his seat and looking ever so happy for this 'date' that he originally planned to happen soon.

"Calm down."

England smiled giving America's hand a reassuring squeeze back.

After the meeting was finally adjourned the nations calmly cleared out of the room, some headed to the nursery down the hall to retrieve their children to go home and some walked straight back to their hotels for the night to leave to their nations early in the morning. "Finally I got some good memos for my government."

England smiled while looking through various memos. He had some valuable information for his boss to be sent immediately. "Government, taxes, healthcare, and education yup it all looks smashing just have to send this to my boss and it's good to go. Oh I have to ask Kiku a quick question can you wait for me outside Alfred?" A simple question really? There was no time for questions! The American's mind was in a flurry. Al sighed loudly and responded back, "What's so important that you have to delay our road trip even more to talk to Kiku? Yeah, he's epic but c'mon." Arthur genially recognized his boyfriend recklessly being impatient. It was cute, like a kid wanting to go see _Disney on Ice_ for the first time. That was a date Arthur could never forget and was downright embarrassing. Alfred was an ecstatic kid watching all the skaters and eating as many sugary snacks he can get a hold of. It was a pleasant night overall besides the awkwardness. But today Alfred wasn't his usual self. He was usually not interested nor never had a problem waiting for Arthur after meetings. Today he was like a totally different person. It was just a simple, quick question it wouldn't take that long really. What was on Alfred's mind?

_Alfred has something up his sleeve. He's never been that excited over a date._

"I'll be back soon. Don't twist your knickers. I just have to ask him about trading. My boss is expecting a good quantity of cars in just a few weeks. I know. I know he is. Be back in a bit dear."

Arthur quickly pecked Alfred on the cheek and started walking back towards the room.

"Hurry up!"

Arthur quickly turned his head, smiled back at the American, and continued walking down the lobby. Upon entering the empty meeting room Arthur spotted his Japanese ally who was sorting off his notes while his husband, Heracles, was still sleeping in his seat. During meetings everyone tried to wake the Greek boy up, prompting him to participate. But tough luck, they don't bother waking him since he was a very heavy sleeper.

"Oh Kiku I was wondering if you have all those preparations ready with the export."

The Japanese man quickly brought his notice on his English friend, "Oh hello England-san."

"Kiku the meeting is over we are only allowed to speak to each other by our nation names during meetings remember?"

Arthur smiled at Kiku who quickly swayed his head out of embarrassment. "Oh I apologize Arthur-san but hai all preparations are to be set by tomorrow morning."

"Oh that is excellent thank you. My boss is looking forward for the imports you all are really handy with that machinery…heh."

Now Arthur was the awkward one blushing crazy. He would always play around with the cuffs on his sleeves when he was nervous.

"Is there something else you wish to ask me about Arthur-san?"

Kiku suggested to his British friend. Should he tell about him about Alfred? Kiku was his best friend overall he should at least know what was up.

"It is about Alfred."

Arthur answered back.

"Explain your problem to me I might be of assistance of help. I hope that Alfred-san did not do anything hurtful."

Japan said sadly.

"Oh no!"

Preventing any confusion Arthur waved his hands rapidly, "Nothing like that all."

"I am listening Arthur-san."

Arthur quickly told Kiku all of Alfred's actions during the meeting, the unexpected road trip, the excitedness, Alfred becoming a totally different person entity, everything. Was this a sign? Arthur was becoming nervous. Out of all of these dates Alfred hadn't once propose to him yet. They have been dating at least over ten years. He was trying to give hints and romantic gestures to grab the American's attention about marriage, but nothing. Even on Valentine's day, the most romantic day of all the American did not budge those four words to the Brit. His boyfriend was as dense as ever like a sack of Germany's potatoes. Arthur would love for Alfred to propose, settle down, and possibly have children in the future like the other nations. Since nations can give birth, even male nations, Arthur was very happy and exuberated for children. But what about Alfred? Everyone except for himself and Alfred are already or planning to have families. Even that frog was settled down with a child. Was Alfred ready for that responsibility? Of marriage, family, life in general?

"What if he doesn't love me Kiku?"

Arthur started crying, wiping off the tears on his sleeve. Kiku calmly placed his hand on his friend's shoulder trying to cheer him up. "I am positively sure he loves you. Remember back at the meeting Arthur-san? About how he stood up for you? It just proves that."

"But I'm just getting very impatient I want us to be happy like you and Heracles."

Kiku smiled and replied back, "In time do tell you just have to be patient. I am sure it will all pay off as soon as you think." Arthur smiled back feeling a little bit better than before and thanked Kiku. Later Arthur, Kiku, and Heracles, it really took Kiku to mention cooking his delicious gyros when they got back to the hotel to wake the Greek up, started to leave the room together.

Waiting in the lobby Alfred couldn't take it anymore. How long had it been twenty minutes, thirty? The American was rapidly pacing back and forth through the lobby hoping his boyfriend can walk out of the door any moment now. He really wanted to get this road trip started. There were places to go, sights to see. Valuable time was falling out of the American's fingers.

"That delicious Brit better hurry!"

After that being said, out of luck he spotted his British boyfriend walking back towards the exit along with Kiku and Heracles.

"Alright thanks for letting me know Kiku. I except everything will be in tip top shape."

"Hai Arthur-san they will be all neatly organized as possible."

Coming towards the exit Kiku spotted out Alfred, "Oh good after-noon Alfred-san I apologize for stalling Arthur-san. Alright we'll give you both some privacy." Before they took their departure, Kiku quickly whispered into Arthur's ear, "Remember what we talk about Arthur-san."

"Oh okay thanks I'll try."

The Japanese nation smiled and started walking out with his Greek husband intertwining their hands to their hotel across the street.

"Cya bro!"

The ecstatic American shouted, waving his hand. Both nations turned around waving and continued walking back to the hotel. "What he did he whisper?"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's attention.

"IS HE RELEASING A VIDEO GAME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!?"

Oh boys and their games. Alfred and Kiku are gaming nerds. Whenever Kiku shipped out a new game Alfred was the first to grab dibs translating it and finally selling them around his country. Arthur blushed and responded back, "Oh no something different, it's nothing to worry about." At that being said the American, oblivious as ever, just gave all smiles giving Arthur a breather. "Change of subject you said a road trip right? You are a lucky bastard that this meeting is in your country I have my belongings back at the hotel. Where are we going exactly?"

The suspicious trip prompted the curious, English nation to raise one of his brick eyebrows. "It's going to be a surprise, but just know that we are going to more than one place! NOW GO PACK! I'll bring the car around the front of the hotel and wait for you!" Arthur sighed and replied back, "Alright drive me back to the hotel so I can retrieve my belongings." The hotel Arthur was staying at was down the road. It was a long walk on foot so driving would be the easiest and fastest way. Alfred nodded and started to run out to the parking lot to retrieve his car. Knowing Alfred all the boy's cars were high, flashy, and in your face. It was awkward driving when Alfred insisted on going to one of his beaches in his hummer. That car could cause attraction for miles end. But this time the car Alfred selected was different. It was a very casual black convertible, the ones that everyone drove daily. Al stopped his car off the curb and started to get out opening the passenger's seat for his so called 'princess'. "Hop in!"

_Now seriously where is the real Alfred?_

"Alfred I'm not a bloody girl I can simply open the door for myself!"

Arthur blushed and started to walk in the car mumbling about his lack of masculinity. Alfred replied in the defensive, "Just trying to be a good boyfriend."

He closed up Arthur's door and ran off towards the driver's seat starting to drive off to the hotel. Coming to the hotel Al pulled up on the curb off the sidewalk allowing the Brit an easy access to get out.

"Want me to come in with you?"

Arthur started climbing out the car and rashly replied back, "Oh no, no I got everything under control. Wait here, okay?"

Al gave his approval as Arthur closed the car's door and rapidly went inside the hotel to get his luggage and belongings. While waiting Alfred started to blast the radio thumping his fingers against the steering wheel to buy time. Looking in the mirror it appeared he was 'over-dressed' for the rest of the day. He reached over the back seat for his duffel pulling out some casual clothing to put on. Moments later after dressing in the car, Al found his adorable Brit coming out of the hotel who seemed to be having trouble carrying his luggage. It looked cute that he was trying; but he really couldn't handle carry all of those into the car in one trip. Al smiled and started to get out of the car aiding Arthur. He quickly took all the bags out of Arthur's hands putting them in the back of this trunk. "Ready?"

"Alfred I just said I didn't need any help!"

"Didn't look to me that you didn't need help~!"

Al smiled back. Both boys got back in the car after their little argument and buckled in. "Alright, can you at least prepare me to where we are going perhaps?"

"Hmmm, well I probably should've told you to dress more casually."

Arthur just noticed that Alfred changed into a brand new outfit while he was out collecting his things. Casual huh? Arthur saw that Alfred was wearing baggy denim jeans, some sort of superhero t-shirt, and some obnoxious converses that were blue with white stripes on the side. Where was this poor boy's jacket? Arthur 'I spied' a light jacket in the back seat that didn't like it could be that warm. It was the middle of February and D.C's weather wasn't clearing up one bit, especially the temperature. Arthur angrily replied back, "Well I didn't expect to be randomly forced into a crazy road trip! I only packed what was necessary for the meeting! Wait, how long will this 'date' be?"

Arthur quickly took out his blackberry and searched through his calendar. It turned out that his boss gave him the week off after the meeting. "You are lucky git! Apparently my boss wants me to take a vacation so I guess I have no choice," Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Well, guess we gotta shop, huh?! And yes, I did get changed in the car, just gunna answer that before you ask. The trip will be a little long, but it'll be fun, I promise! AND I CAN'T TELL YOU, IT'S A SURPRISE! But it should be a bit obvious."

Alfred smiled and started to put the car into gear leaving the hotel. "Fine! Take me to one of your silly out lit shopping districts. What do I need exactly?"

"Casual!"

"We can go to aero or hot topic since you like that punk stuff or any store they have."

"Alfred? What the bloody hell is aero?"

Alfred answered eagerly, "AEROPOSTALE, HAVE YOU NOT- you'll see. TO THE MALLLL!"

Alfred shifted his gears and started to rapidly drive to the nearest mall in the DC area.

"Fine! Fine! I get it. Just get me to a bloody store!"

"And you're getting lots of V-necks."

"Alfred I can at least pick my own clothing thank you very much. I don't need your own bloody opinion." This trip was turning out weirder than Arthur expected it. Slumping in the passenger's seat he overheard Alfred reminding constantly to get a V-neck shirt. What was so special about them anyway?

After a few stop lights later, the boys finally found a close shopping district. Alfred pulled in the parking lot trying his best to find a close, good spot but was having no luck whatsoever. "Love my citizens but why can't they let their nation have a damn parking spot?" Alfred was getting frustrated not finding any open spots. "I don't possibly know why," Arthur sighed, "You know we have to act like regular humans. No one except our bloody bosses and government knows about us." The one and only rule of being the personification of a nation was to never reveal your true identity. It prevented many disasters so it was better to be kept in secrecy. All the nations around the world live, act, and breathe like civil humans. The only difference was they are immortal. There were a few chances of a country to parish from wars, and they could get sick based off any environmental, economic damage happening in their lands. Alfred was sad from that reminder that his poor people to not know his identity. He slumped back in his seat and tried again looking for any available spot in the parking lot. Arthur found a car leaving from a good spot he tried to get Alfred's attention by pointing towards the direction, "Look you idiot! Someone is finally leaving!" Al turned his head, spotting out a car about to leave. Alfred automatically tried to close in to steal the spot; but unfortunately of one of his citizens rammed in the spot, blocking him off guard. "Watch it asshole!" The driver called back. "I love my citizens," Al twitched his eye, "Aren't they so lovely?"

Arthur sighed ignoring his bad grammar and continued searching for any other available spots. Luckily the boys found another spot, parked the car, and Alfred immediately dragged Arthur toward the entrance causing a scene as usual. "Alfred let go! Unhand me you idiot!" Al kept laughing enjoying the moment. In any typical American shopping mall there were many stores varying from shoes, toys, electronic appliances, food, etc. But the boys aren't here for fun and games. Arthur needed proper clothes for this so called 'date'. Walking through the mall Alfred pointed out the Aero store and they walked in looking through the racks of clothing varying from capris, polo shirts, and swimsuit trunks. It almost the end of February and they are already getting the summer attire wear out. Strange.

"What is so bloody special about this store anyways?"

Arthur found a pair of trousers that look a bit loose around the waist. He spotted a model poster on the store's wall wearing these trousers and it looked like they were falling off his figure. Those look like a total turnoff towards the Brit. "Hmm not my style, do lads actually wear their trousers that low hanging off their arses! That's disgusting!"

"SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE THOUGHTFUL!"

Al was a bit sad that Arthur wasn't into his type of style of clothing. But something caught the English man's attention across the way. The store was a 'hot topic' the store that Alfred mentioned earlier. Looking through the windows he found a legit union jack shirt that he really wanted in his possession. "Alfred. I want to go there." Alfred turned his head around and saw the 'hot topic store and smiled. The Anglo-American pair ran off to the doors of the store and started to look around. To Arthur he was like a kid in a candy store. There were so many interesting graphic tee designs of many bands from his country and lots of union jack items. He wanted it all in his grasp. Looking through his possessions he felt a bit of nostalgia, "Wow these remind me of my punk days. I do need some new clothes after all and don't worry a tic I got all the expenses covered." He reassured Alfred that he didn't have go into any trouble to pay for his merchandize. Arthur went straight to one of the changing rooms to make sure everything fitted right while Alfred sat by the counter making small talk with the cashier lady who had pink hair and multiple piercings. Alfred suddenly remembered that Arthur forgot to take one more thing in the changing room. He found a union jack v-neck off the rack hoping it was his size. It looked kind of tiny but Arthur was tiny anyways. He recklessly threw it over Arthur's room for him to try on. Really Alfred and v-necks, it was his addiction. "Why the bloody hell v-necks Alfred? I have enough sweater vests in my luggage! They are like the same thing!"

Arthur yelled back from his room.

"NO SWEATER VESTS!"

"Fine!"

Arthur gave up and just randomly slipped on the union jack v-neck for that git to shut him up. After getting his attire on, Arthur opened the door from his room and stepped out seeing Alfred blushing like a lobster. "What do you think? And don't you lie you git!" Alfred was stunned as ever. His adorable Brit in his cute, perfect fit union jack v-neck and some rockin converses. He went with the original black ones, and those pants he selected out. Damn. Those pants look so hot, fitting all of his curves the right way. They were so tight. Alfred wanted to treasure this wonderful moment. Still not getting a response back Arthur started to get angry, "What? It looks terrible doesn't it? I look ridiculous don't I?" The sidetracked American came back to reality shaking his head in denial. He turned his head from the side blushing, "D-da U-Uh…You look hot."

"Git!"

Arthur blushed back trying to cover himself up. The cashier girl was having the time of her life giggling behind the counter. That made her day. "I'll wear these for now. I have more clothes I want to purchase in the changing stall. I'll go get them." Alfred nodded in consent before Arthur left to retrieve his purchases while the cashier lady was still laughing up a storm. Arthur arrived back placing the paying counter with a mountain of clothing loaded with many graphic tees, pants, and accessories."A-are you sure you don't want me to pay?"

Alfred asked one last time just to be sure. Whatever Arthur's total was it must have cost a fortune. He almost bought the entire store, really. "Yes Alfred I'm okay. I have enough." Arthur diligently paid for his purchases and both the boys left out of the mall returning back to Alfred's car. Alfred being a nice boyfriend as he was helped out half of Arthur's bags stuffing them in the trunk of his car. After that little fiasco at the hotel he didn't want to take the chance of disturbing Arthur anymore. Getting on Arthur's bad side was scary. There were literally no words to describe it. "Alright, now our road trip can finally begin!"

Alfred said excitedly pumping one of his fists in the air. "Alright mister navigator can you please let me bloody know what our destination is?"

Arthur asked curiously. Pulling out the mall Arthur didn't get any response. He just sighed very loudly and continued slouching back in his seat waiting for whatever was happening. For a couple minutes of driving, Arthur found an 'airport coming up' sign. "Alfred I thought we are driving somewhere close what the hell are we going to the airport?" Alfred waved off Arthur's question. "We'll be driving! Just we have to take a plane first! But it's okay, I managed to smooze us a private jet, you don't wanna know WHAT I had to do to get it."

"Fine!"

Arthur replied, "But I thought your boss will give you what to do call it 'the hookup' my boss supplies me with whatever I need."

"PSH, me? A hookup?"

"Is that what you bloody Americans call it?"

Arthur asked confused.

"Yeah, but I don't get them from my boss! Probably something to do with lack of effort of my job or some shit like that."

The American shrugged.

"Oh that makes sense perfectly."

Arthur said sarcastically mocking the American's temper.

"BUT WHATEVER. I GOT IT!"

Coming up the airport the regular, average person would park their car in the parking lot right? But not for Alfred F. Jones! He was the completely opposite. He ramped up the gas pedal to break down the fence of the airport's borders driving all the way up the runway towards their private jet. Alfred kept driving as fast he can towards the plane scaring Arthur out of his knickers. "Alfred! Stop! This is absurd!" Alfred kept driving trying to avoid the workers and luggage carts. "All you do is moan, bitch, complain…I got dis!" Nation or not Alfred will get in serious trouble and be fined for reckless driving.

_I must stop this!_

Arthur had no choice. He reached out for the steering wheel, trying to gain access to the car. Alfred immediately slapped his arm away. "BAD ARTHUR! I GOT DIS!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Arthur went to drastic measures. He unclipped his seat belt and went to get to sit in Alfred's lap, trying to steer the car properly around to the parking lot. "NOOOO!" Alfred gently tried pushing Arthur back to his seat. Arthur didn't give up. He kept coming to attempt to steal the wheel back. "Alfred!" Arthur unfortunately spun the car out of control causing the workers to distance themselves from the chaos. "Just bloody park in the godforsaken parking lot now!"

"NOOO!"

_Just a few more._

Finally! Spotting out the private jet, Al rashly stepped on the breaks screeching the car to a halt, plummeting Arthur to his side of the car. "There it is!" Al jumped out of the car carrying as many bags as he can towards the plane while Arthur was complaining about how they almost died and caused a ruckus. "Don't go crying to me when your car is towed away!"

"I don't care about the car really; but I am kind of scared about how they'll charge me for running down the fence to get onto the runway."

Coming up the plane, Al gave the workers a good hello and started handing them the luggage. Both boys boarded the plane and sat in their comfy seats waiting for the flight to begin; but Arthur was still mad at Alfred. What a day the meeting, the shopping, and now the rapid road rage on the airport's runaway. What could possibly happen next? Alfred kept annoying Arthur as always by poking his cheek constantly to finally get his attention. "Don't look so glum baby."

"Stop that!"

Arthur removed Alfred's hand. "I'm just mad you are still not telling me where we are going is all!" Alfred smiled back to the Brit placing one of Arthur's hands on his chest. "I'll give you a hint. Think about it." That damn American making the Brit blushing again like a schoolgirl. "What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur grabbed his hand back in possession, swaying his head back and forth. "Nevermind." What a long day the British man felt so tired worse than the jet lag. He placed his head on the American's shoulder to rest for a bit. "Wake me up when we land alright?"

Alfred smiled back, "Sure."

A few hours later, the plane finally landed. Alfred tried to nudge Arthur's elbow to wake him up from his slumber, "Babe. Babe wake up!" From the constant shaking the Brit finally started to wake up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the Brit figured out it was nighttime just by judging by the open, dark windows. "What? Here already?"

"Yup!"

Alfred nodded.

"The destination isn't TOO far away from D.C!"

Looking through the windows Arthur spotted out many lit up buildings. The only city he could probably guess was New York. "Alfred, are we in New York?" Again the American bobbed his head rapidly as a 'yes'. "What are we doing in New York?"

"You'll see! C'mon! We have the whole city to explore!"

Right away Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and quickly the duo departed off the plane and headed towards the airport exit. "We just have to go out front of the airport to get to our rental car!" At the front of the airport's entrance waiting for the rental car to appear Arthur couldn't pinpoint out their luggage. Where are they? "Alfred where is our luggage?"

"Don't worry about it!"

Al pointed in the direction with the workers carrying in their luggage into the car. "Already taken care of!"

"Okay that was alittle helpful"

The Brit admitted blushing.

"I know you so well. Don't I Artie?

The American caused the Brit to blush even more. "Oh. I guess do you do. Idiot."

After everything was settled, Alfred drove the rental out of the airport towards downtown New York. "Alright we are in New York what do you want to show me?"

"Everything!"

Alfred smiled back. But everything would have to be on hold till tomorrow since it was very late. "Did you plan a place for us to stay for the night?"

Arthur asked covering his mouth from yawning. Alfred nodded back, "Yup!" He yawned out the rest of his sentence, "The best hotel in the city!~" After a few minutes of driving Alfred pulled the rental towards the curb close by the hotel. They quickly got out of the rental. Al gave his keys to the valet and the bag boys charged in, bringing their bags up to their room. Arthur raised an eyebrow shocked by what was happening. Alfred grabbed the Brit's hand and guided him into the lovely hotel lobby to sign in. "What room sir?"

The desk clerk asked.

"Penthouse!"

Alfred replied shocking Arthur once again. "Oh yes, under Jones is that correct?" Alfred nodded in approval and received his room key card from the clerk. After receiving the information and items, the clerk pointed the direction to where they can get to their room or to put it frankly, floor. Both boys took the clerk's advice and started walking towards the elevator. "Penthouse?"

Arthur asked while walking towards the elevator. Alfred nodded back again, "Only the best for you!" Arthur blushed back, "Alfred how did you do this? You know I could chip in too since I'm staying here."

With them staying in a very expensive room made Arthur look like the bad guy, mooching off his boyfriend by getting the easy way out. "I've been saving money from my paychecks for three years now, I have some extra money."

"Wow I never thought. You really didn't have to do this."

Arthur tried to prevent the American from noticing his obscene blushing. "Don't worry about it, kay?"

Once Alfred pushed the button, the elevator dinged open letting the boys climb in. While inside, out of curiosity, Arthur clicked the top button. Their floor. The door ringed open again to their floor and Alfred absent mildly started to sprint towards the double-dickered doors at the end of the hall way. "Race you to the room!"

"Wait! Alfred! No it's childish!"

From Arthur's outburst caused Alfred to abruptly stop in his tracks in the middle of the hall way. "Oh afraid the mighty British Empire will be beaten?" The American mocked the said nation.

"Alright if it would shut your mouth, fine!", Arthur replied back. For revenge the English nation gave himself a head start, running towards the doors claiming his triumph. "Hey!"

The shocked American was stunned being played at. So time to kick it up a notch! Alfred ran fast as he could passing the British man. While running he turned around sticking his tongue out in victory. But knowing Alfred he does not watch where he was going. Without noticing the fold on the rug by their door he accidentally tripped and fell on the floor following Arthur. Both their bodies intertwined on the floor gasping out in pain. "Ow!"

"Damnit Alfred!"

Arthur tried rubbing the pain away from his scalp. He was going to have a big bruise in the morning. Aside from the pain, Arthur just noticed the position they were in. Arthur was mainly straddling Alfred's hips. Their bodies were very close to one another. Arthur continued blushing and rolled off the American before Al gained consciousness. That was some fall. Alfred was lucky that Texas wasn't hurt in the progress. He placed his lop-sided glasses back to its right position and later started to get up. He turned back towards Arthur offering his hand for assistance. "Thanks."

Al grabbed the card key from his back pocket and slid the card in for access. The door rang again for approval and opened the door allowing both boys to walk in and see what they, or mainly Alfred, paid his money for. And boy all that saving really paid off! The place was so fancy, spacious, everything about it looked flawless! Arthur couldn't believe it. He noticed the spacious living room and this enormous telly on the wall. Arthur later found all of their pieces luggage was piled up in the center of the room. Better take care of that later. "Look at this place!"

Alfred said running around the place.

"IT IS SO AMAZING!"

"Wow it is roomy..I guess"

Arthur replied hiding his excitement, trying to be the mature one out of the group.

"Mmhmm!"

Al replied back walking to the grand doors of the master bedroom. Opening both doors both boys saw the room fit for royalty. There were couple dressers scattered around and an amour to store their clothing and personals. Right next to the door was a desk, just case if a client was to get some work done. But judging these two they wouldn't ever need a desk to get the job done. But the one thing that Alfred didn't take his eyes off was the bed. The bed was an ultra king size fit for the best of the best decked with multiple pillows and fluffy blankets. Alfred couldn't help it jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement. He immediately ran towards the bed falling flat face enjoying the comfort.

"O.M.G. SO. AMAZINGLY. SOFT!~"

"Alfred stop that right now!"

Alfred was such a kid sometimes. Getting giddy off a big bed, how mature. "I'm seriously dating a six year old", Arthur face palmed himself. Alfred took offensive to that by turning his position in the bed facing Arthur, "Why won't you lighten up for once? God, you act like you have a tree trunk up your ass. Something else should be up there but it's not yet so stop complaining!"

"Well you are such a spazz! Where is the bloody 'off' button when you need it!?"

"Well fine, if you want to be like that no fun time tonight!"

"Fine!"

Arthur shouted back sitting at the edge of the bed crossing his legs with his back turned to the annoying American. The night wasn't how Alfred had planned. He needed to start plan B: get sexy Brit not angry so they could break the bed in tonight. Alfred crawled up on all fours toward the end of the bed, sat up, and reached Arthur from behind wrapping his arms around his waist. Whenever Alfred touched him, Arthur felt like he was lit on fire. "Nope still grouchy."

Al whispered back, placing his chin on Arthur's shoulder. The touch. The feel. The heat. Arthur had to fight strong. He cannot lose to Alfred. "I am not!"

"Oh really?"

Alfred cockily smiled back, lowering his hands further down the English man's body to tease by giving him light kisses to his neck. "Oh but you are, you *kiss* need *kiss* to *kiss* loosen *kiss* up *kiss*."

"Alfred..please don't."

From the teasing kisses and exploring hands Arthur started to give in slowly, getting very warm and excited. Alfred instantly smiled in approval noticing the slight bulge in the Englishman's trousers. To make this more interesting he continued down palming the tented bulge, making the Brit moan out loud in pleasure. "Hehehe…that feels good doesn't it baby?"

Arthur couldn't produce any words at the moment. He was about to lose his breath..the pleasure..it felt so good! "Ehh..heh."

"I take that as a yes then."

Alfred smiled smirking against Arthur's shoulder. "Let's see if I can fix your little problem."

He pointed at the Brit's 'needed attention' bulge. Arthur nodded shortly and allowed the American to fully take charge unbuttoning and zipping the black skinny jeans all in swift move finally freeing Arthur's member. Alfred took control and started to pump the shaft in a rapid pace. "Yes!"

Arthur cried out in ecstasy. "Harder!" Alfred obeyed the command pumping even hard and faster than before making Arthur scream out his name. From all of the cries of pleasure, Alfred was now starting to get hard, poking Arthur's behind. He needed to finish this quickly. After a few pumps, Arthur screamed out Alfred's name one last time spilling his seed all over his stomach and parts of his new, expensive clothes.

Calming down a bit from his previous orgasm, Arthur couldn't believe that idiot made him mess up his clothes. They were very expensive! "Look at what you did you idiot!"

"Oh yeah I did!"

Alfred gave is cocky smile back wiping off the excess fluids on his jeans. "No! Look at my clothes you git you messed them up! I just bought these!"

"Oh well tough luck babe. You look good anyways with or without them on!~"

"Why you-"

Alfred closed off Arthur's final words pulling his chin up kissing him deeply. Arthur moaned slightly when he felt the other's tongue run across his lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly accepted; which later turned out them playing with their tongues battling for dominance causing Arthur to lose quickly melting into the sweet bliss. The tongue explored his mouth roughly. Arthur kissed back with less force since he quite liked it when he was being dominated. Their teeth clanked constantly and their movements were getting more frantic by the second. The make out session wasn't enough to consume the hunger they were feeling. Arthur pulled away from the kiss leaving a thin string of salvia that was quickly broken. After wiping this mouth with his arm, Arthur started to give a cocky smile towards Alfred who was giving a devilish smile back. Out of nowhere, Arthur pushed Alfred onto his back, straddling his hips by leaning down and sucking his neck until he was satisfied. The perfect way for revenge, throwing the American off his throne. "Hey watch the skin!"

Alfred said rubbing his sore neck. Arthur snickered back, "That's for ruining my favorite clothes you ninny!" And he continued kissing him back grinding both of their erections together sprouting moans from both. "Oh I see..you wanna play huh?"

Alfred devilishly smiled back promoting the Brit smiling back as well. "Alright..I'll make it up for ya.."

"What?"

Alfred started to roll on his side throwing the Brit on his back. "Sit back and relax baby these next few days are all about you so enjoy." After that being said Alfred started stripping off this loose t-shirt showing off his admiring six-pack to the blushing Brit. Those abs…that muscle..Arthur wanted it so bad. "Alfred..please!"

Alfred understood the message started to help strip off Arthur and himself until they are exposed with no clothing blocking the way. "Do you have anything?"

"I've got it covered."

Alfred reached up to the nightstand's drawer pulling out a condom packet and a bottle of lube. "I've always become prepared!" He waved both items in the Brit's face proving his point. "Alright. Alright. I get it!"

Arthur pushed the items back from his face. Alfred started opening up Arthur's legs to prepare him. He lathered three of his fingers with the lubricant until they were properly ready. Positioning one of his fingers at Arthur's entrance, Alfred slowly drew his index finger inside. After the first the second finger came in. Both digits squirmed inside stretching and causing Arthur to be a bit uncomfortable for the moment. " babe..hold on"

Lastly, inserting the last digit the fingers fumbled around until they reached that exact spot.

"Ahh!"

Arthur said in pleasure, "Again! Please!"

"As you wish my darlin~"

After a few playful pokes to Arthur's prostrate, Alfred drew his fingers back making Arthur sad for the lost. But something else was always better than fingers. Alfred bit the condom packet getting the condom out of its wrapping and placed it snug on his huge member. With a few more strokes lathering his member with the lubricant he was ready. "Ready?"

"Oh God Please!"

Alfred started to push in slowly trying not to hurt his British lover. To make the pain less severe for the Brit, Alfred assisted Arthur's member giving it a few strokes for distraction. It luckily worked until Alfred was completely sheathed inside. "You okay?"

Arthur replied back quickly bobbing his head rapidly. "Yes." Arthur blushing back, "You can move now."

With consent, Alfred nodded back and started to go at a faster pace until he angled to the right spot again producing sparks in the Brit's eyes. "YES..ALFRED..MORE!"

Alfred's thrusting initiated into a quicker pace causing both boys to almost lose their breath. After a few more thrusts Arthur orgasmed again on both of their stomachs and bedding sheets. Alfred followed afterwards, collapsing on the Brit. He caressed his cheek, smiling into those forest gems. "Hehe..I love you Arthur Kirkland.

"I..I love too you Alfred Jones."

Arthur smiled back letting Alfred to lean in for one last good night kiss.

_I wonder what Alfred has planned for tomorrow? Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

**A/N Yeah first chapter! Well do you guys think? Will he propose? ;3 I would love your thoughts and opinions on where it goes. I have up to 9 lengthy chapters done so updates will be weekly! Hope you all enjoyed so far and please rate and review if you wish to see more! And since I'm back to school I will continue to write more and try to continue on what other stories I have not updated in awhile ^^;**


	2. Desperate Measures (Part 2)

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and follows! Here is the next chapter! I'm still working on the video trailer for this story it will come out soon. It looks great so far! FYI I have not been to New York ^^; I googled places and sites so if there is something off sorry. Warning: lime in the beginning ;3**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Desperate Measures (Part 2)**

After that wonderful round of love making, Arthur had the best dream ever in years. He was lying in the same prairie field that he met Alfred for the first time. Later, he saw Alfred riding on his noble steed towards him like any prince charming would be in the setting sunset. He jumped off his stallion and ran off to Arthur, who was confused as ever. When Alfred finally reached him, he randomly got on one knee and took Arthur's hand to his heart. "Arthur, from the time I've known you, you are the bravest, strongest, charming, and have the biggest eyebrows than any person I've ever met."

"Hey! They are not that big!"

Arthur proclaimed by trying to thin is so called eyebrows with his fingers. Alfred laughed at that cute remark and started to take both of his hands on either side of Arthur's face. Arthur was very shocked and stunned from all of this happening. Was this the moment of truth? He swallowed hard and continued to listen to every word that the American had left in him. "You taught me everything, how to take care of myself, to be a better nation, everything. You only want what's best for me and I take what you give. Now it's my turn. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life, I want to give you everything that you desire and hope, and of course to be by my side as an equal forever and ever." "What I am try to say is..will you…." *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"What the bloody hell?!"

Arthur popped out of bed wondering where the source of the noise was; but from that little extra spring his hips started to feel numb from last night's activities. "Ow!" Arthur started to rub his backside for support for the pain to vanish.

_That dream was the best I had in years. Why god why did it have to end?! I was about to say yes too so we could live happily ever after like in the stories!_

That dream felt so real to Arthur. It was the perfect place, time, and day when dream Alfred was about to propose. Arthur wished for that day to come closer each day. But Kiku reminded him to be patient, there will be time. But when? When was Alfred ready to take that step?

Alfred tossed and turned groaning out of drowsiness and turned over on his side to reach the phone on the nightstand. "Relax babe…phone. We have a big day ahead of us." It turned out that Alfred called the front desk for an early wake-up call but for what reason? Why at six in the bloody morning? Alfred was always the one to sleep in till noon while Arthur was the early bird. Why the sudden change? "What is so important to do at bloody six in the morning?!"

After saying a 'thank you' for the call Alfred hanged up the phone. "Shower. Change. Eat. We have to start the day off early so we can enjoy ourselves without a shorter time limit!" That little reason convinced Arthur to buy what Alfred was serving. So apparently Alfred planned more for today. Arthur just had to wait and see.

"Fine."

Arthur tried to get out of the bed as fast as he could without the pain rushing to his spine. He quickly ran off to his suitcase and popped in two Tylenol while getting his attire ready for the day. "This is never like you Alfred to wake up early. You sure you are okay?" Alfred stopped at the entrance of the bathroom smiling back causing Arthur to be more skeptical about the future plans of today. "I'm perfectly fine, really. Just a big day!"

"Really what did you do? And what is so special about today anyways?"

"Stop asking questions! It's a surprise!"

Alfred tried closing the bathroom door on the Brit to take a quick shower; but luckily Arthur ran as fast as he could, catching the door's frame. "The faster we finished getting ready, the faster we leave, then the sooner I know! Just stay on your side of the shower. Git!" Arthur pulled the door off to the side to allow his access in the huge bathroom. From the previous night both boys needed a good scrub down. They were still covered in various fluids and sweated off like pigs from all that vigorous exercise. The bathroom connecting to their room was as big as their bedroom in general. There was a huge tub, shower, his and her sinks, toilet, all the basics a simple bathroom owned. Arthur slipped into the shower turning on the hot steamy water, soaking up his creamy skin. Alfred followed washing on his side lathering up his hair and placing Texas on the shower stand by the soap. For kinks Alfred turned his head around peeping at his English lover washing. Whenever Arthur had his back turned around he looked like a girl, literally. Those delicious curves, that slim waist, those smooth, creamy legs that went miles end, that ass. That body just screamed property of Alfred F. Jones. Alfred laughed lowly and started to glob an excessive amount of shampoo on his hand. He walked over creepily, trying not to stir Arthur's attention. When the moment was right, he placed his hands on top of the Brit's scalp and started shampooing his hair.

"Alfred stop!"

Arthur blushed and swatted his hands away. Alfred still continued washing Arthur's head laughing.

"Nope! I enjoy it!"

"Git!"

Arthur thought of perfect payback. As a good gesture, he turned around facing Alfred. He grabbed for the bar of soap lathering it up in his hands and then placed his soapy hands on Alfred's built up chest washing and scrubbing it. Alfred thought Arthur would be a little mad with the shampooing; but his hands do feel nice and soft washing him. Arthur smirked up at Alfred and started to wash down a little lower down south. Alfred noticed and froze, "H-Hey Iggy? Where are you going? You're not going to Florida?" Arthur deviously smirked and grabbed Florida hard with his soft hand. Alfred started to deeply moan from the glorious pressure the Brit was offering. After a few hard tugs, they were becoming a bit hard to handle. "Indeed I am. This is what you get for not telling."

"You dirty Brit! Continue it!"

Well what a waste of a shower. They are already in a shower to clean off later so no worries. "Fine my humble American."

Arthur obeyed and kept at a rapid pace pumping up Florida like no tomorrow. To make this more interesting Arthur turned off the water for awhile to allow the steam to subside confusing Alfred on his next move. After the steam was let off, he got down on his knees and continued pumping Florida till it was rock hard. When everything was set, Arthur fully took Florida in his mouth licking, sucking, nipping at the beaded pre-cub spurting on the tip. While sucking he was pumping himself to follow the rhythm. He felt a little too sore last night so he was giving himself a break from actual sex for now. There was plenty of time for more intimate moments later in the day. A quickie in the shower was just perfect, fast and easy. From Arthur's amazing, warm, moist mouth, Alfred was in paradise. He shoved his hands in Arthur's hair deeper to continue. He tried as he might not to buck his hips; but he felt so lost in pleasure he was literally 'fucking' Arthur's mouth. After a few thrusts Alfred completely dumped his load in Arthur letting the Brit get every last drop that his mouth could handle. The same with Arthur, he completely released his seed on the shower's flooring getting dissolved by the water and soap. A few seconds afterwards, Alfred fell onto the back of the shower breathing hard from his previous orgasm. "N-Now I need a double shower!"

"Hurry up you git!"

Alfred quickly grabbed the soap that was left on the floor and scanned for anything that needed to be rewashed. Arthur cautiously turned the water back on rinsing off his hair for one final time and left the shower. Before grabbing his robe Alfred caught him off guard, "How can you just do that to Florida and act so casual!"

"Because I'm the bloody great United Kingdom that's why!"

Arthur smirked back at the stunned American and continued to put his robe around his torso. He made his departure out of the bathroom to dress in his clothes that he already laid out from earlier. "Hurry it! No dilly-dallying love," Arthur shouted back from the bedroom making Alfred quicken his washing pace. "Love that Brit," Alfred smiled.

Once the boys were dressed and ready, Alfred offered to order room service for breakfast. "To save time and do it the American way…ROOMSERVICE!" Alfred cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "The answer to all of your problems," the Brit sighed sarcastically. Alfred ignored that comment, "It is like the best answer like DUH!"

"Whatever you say love."

Alfred started looking through the menu on what he would like to eat. When he ready to order he handed the menu back towards Arthur and started to place the call to room service downstairs. "I'll just take my usual unsweetened oatmeal, a cup of mixed fruits, and my earl grey tea." Alfred shivered at the thought of that. All breakfast foods should be good for you and actually taste good as well. Alfred nodded back and told room service that bland, boring order then his big order of eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, and a refreshing glass of orange juice. "Alfred you are going to get a heart attack from eating that rubbish!"

"At least I'll die happy!"

"And have your arteries explode!"

Arthur mocked back. "Do I need to loosen you up again while the room service comes?" Alfred replied back raising one of his eyebrows deviously. Arthur blushed on the spotlight. A quickie was not the right time and would be downright embarrassing if they were caught in the act, too risky. "Alfred not now. We just showered. I just want to eat and leave." Alfred glared at Arthur, "Then loosen up on your own! And not in that fapping way either!"

"Tsk Tsk," Arthur growled back.

Later the food arrived on a tea cady for the boys to receive. Alfred bought too much food. There were mountains of breakfast pastries, eggs, meats, bread, and spreads. Then there was Arthur's simple, small order all on one platter. "Finally how much is it? I'll pay for my portion," Arthur offered. Alfred swayed his head back and forth declining his offer, "Worry about it later, it'll be added to the bill when we check out."

"Fine." Arthur accepted and took his tray off the cady walking over towards the little kitchenette area to eat. Alfred paid the room services attendees a big tip for the help and started piling up all of his food to join Arthur. "Enjoy yo food!" Alfred was an eating machine for the first five minutes he cruised through all of the meats and pastries. Arthur was still surprised that the American can handle that entire food intake. It was like watching those horrid hot dog eating contests, very disturbing. Just thinking about that made Arthur lost his appetite. "Alfred slow down! You are going to bloody choke if you keep eating at that pace!"

"Would you miss me?" Alfred smiled and slurped his orange juice so loud the rest of the building could hear. "I'm just looking out for you! You git!" Arthur blushed back furiously trying to sip the rest of his luke-warm tea. "Yeah. Yeah," Alfred waved back smiling. "DRINK YOUR TEA FASTER! WE GOT PLACES TO BE!" Alfred jumped out of his seat rapidly almost making the Brit choke on his tea. "Where do we need to be?" Arthur coughed so hard to get the dips of tea out of his lungs. "Places!" Alfred smiles dumbly back not giving a care of Arthur and his tea issue. "Oh great.."

"So you done?" Alfred asked Arthur on his food. From the looks of it Arthur barely touched it. He must been not that hungry or it tasted terrible since it doesn't look that appetizing. "Yes at least I'm not a complete caveman like you when it comes to food!" Said Arthur regaining his composure. "Great!" Alfred ignored the insult and rushed over to Arthur's side grabbing his wrist and started to run out of their room. After a few squirms Arthur couldn't budge his wrist out of the American's strong grip on their trip to the elevator. "Alfred what's the hurry? " Alfred squeezed Arthur's wrist tighter so Arthur wouldn't leave his sight, "We have so many places to go! And I want us to have enough time to enjoy each of them!" Coming across the opened elevator the boys made a dash through before the doors closed shut. Alfred finally let go of Arthur's limp wrist and pressed the first level lobby button in a jittery fashion. From the slow pace of the elevator deescalating Alfred rapidly looked back and forth towards the light up floors on the panel on the door mumbling to himself lowly to hurry it up. To stall more time he checked back to his back-pocket countless times checking his wallet and key card to know its place, it was not going anywhere. Luckily, Arthur was lucky to have his wallet on him before Alfred whisked him away.

_Alfred sure looks a bit jittery. It's probably all that blasted sugar he consumed in the past ten minutes. No something isn't right._

"You alright Alfred?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "You've been a bit twitchy today."

"Ahaa, stop asking that! R-really I'm fine!" Alfred tried to calm down pacing back and forth in the elevator a couple of times but no luck he still looked nervous for some reason. "What's wrong? You could've at least told me." Arthur crossed his arms and slouched his head down avoiding eye contact.

"It'll ruin the surprise!"

"Fine. The bed and breakfast was okay but I didn't know you had more planned for this 'date'," Arthur slouched his head again paying attention to the elevator's carpet's design to get his mind off of things.

"There's so much more, dude! Just you wait!"

The elevator finally reached its destination leaving Arthur in the dust from Alfred's sprint towards the front doors trying his best ability not to trip or crash into walking clients.

"Alfred wait up!"

"C'mon slow poke!"

Arthur tried to sprint after but to his luck he kept getting blocked by people and things in order to reach his goal, Alfred. After a few trips here and there he finally reached Alfred by the doors standing motionless at the edge of the curb. Arthur could tell just by judging Alfred's serious face he looked like he was thinking of something. But of what exactly? "What's the holdup?" Arthur asked. "Hey, this wasn't part of my big day plans but do you mind if we visit a special place?"

"Sure I guess," Arthur shrugged back.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I always visit it once a year, but haven't yet this year, and I figured since I'm already here...mind if we visit the 9-11 tribute center?" That day, the day that many lives were lost due to terrorism and differentially. That day, the day that many people lost their spirits, happiness, hopes, loves, and accomplishments. That day we remember. That day on September 11, 2001 was a day that went down in history. Everyone wanted the insanity to end forever. Everyone pitched in and tried to help the lost, hurt, and injured from further destruction and sadness. That day was a day to never forget and to take recognition of everyone to build up again stronger than ever before. Through the thick and thin we could all work together to accomplish anything. That was the country of America. Alfred tended to visit this important landmark every year to remember. These were his people. His future successors, his legacy, his dreams coming to life to make it more remarkable. These people grew and grew to become important to not only to himself but to others as well that were inspired from their words, thoughts, opinions, smarts, kindness, everything in general. Arthur remembered that day all too well. That day when he was with Alfred in London, away from the destruction. From watching the whole news broadcast on the telly, it was frightening, scary, and the Brit was thankful that Alfred wasn't in that building that day. But as personified countries they could take the hit even when they weren't present during the event. Alfred terrified Arthur to the extreme. Arthur was literally crying on his hands and knees to wipe away the pain from his one and only love never letting go.

Coming about out of his trance, Arthur answered quickly taking Alfred's hand in his smiling up to his boyfriend. "Of course. That is alright with me," Alfred smiled back in agreement squeezing Arthur's hand as a 'thank you'.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Where's the car?"

"The guy is bringing it around now!"

Looking at the small rental car turning towards the front, the valet placed the car in park and returned the keys back to Alfred. After a 'thank you' to the valet Alfred and Arthur climbed back in the car driving towards the center. Alfred gave a deep breath while driving trying to steady himself for the upcoming memories that were about to be rediscovered. When they finally reached the parking lot near the center Alfred felt numb and static placing his hands still on the wheel.

"You okay Alfred?"

"Yeah yeah, just an odd feeling brews up anytime I get near the center is all," Alfred admitted, losing his grip on the forgotten steering wheel. Arthur took Alfred's hand once again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You have me okay?" Alfred smiled back. He was one lucky guy to have this Brit in his life. What could he do without him?

"And I had you the day it happened too."

"That's right," Arthur smiled back nodding back in agreement, not caring he was crying. Alfred was almost tearing up as well, used his free hand whipping away any of the excess tears coming down the Brit's cheek. "Babe please don't cry," he gently kissed Arthur's hand and forehead to calm him. Arthur felt wonderful anytime that Alfred touched him but there's no need for tears right now. He had to stay strong like Alfred, be on his side to protect and love. He was ready to face it just like Alfred. Both boys unbuckled their seatbelts and started to get out of the car. Alfred locked the rental with his remote beeper then they were off hand in hand. It was good outside for a change during this time of the month. The weather turned up nice, no clouds in the sky. The sun shone its brightest this late morning. The flowers almost budding from their winter slumber. How Arthur wished it was spring again, all the bounty and beauty of life anew. As they were walking towards the ruined world trade center the boys spotted off the fountain. Around its frame were all the initials and credentials of the previous victims. The boys found bouquets of flowers surrounding the inscriptions of many names remembering them for their honor and glory. Scanning through all the names they ranged from the elderly to children, innocent victims that didn't do any harm whatsoever getting pulled into the fire. Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and placed his own over his heart looking at all the names in remembrance, "I still remember that day, when I got up I just didn't feel right and when each hour passed, an hour closer to the crash, the pain right here…", Alfred pointed directly to his heart, "got worse and the second the impact of the plane occurred, I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. You've felt it right?" Arthur placed his own hand on his own heart remembering all the history that occurred, the wars, famine, the fall of the economy, the black plague that nearly killed millions, that was one major upset. But one incident made Arthur cringed the most, the London blitz. He was almost torn to shreds forever. The pain. The suffering. The horrible memories on how Germany used his forces against England to wipe out a big part of London, Arthur's heart. "Yes. I remember back during the blitz when Germany striked London to the ground. I was in total shock and I just wanted the pain to stop. With our economy going to the dogs during that time I felt so bloody awful." Arthur couldn't help it and cry some more. The tears were flowing one by one down his cheek. He tried to be strong but in the end it is best to let all emotions run off on its own.

Alfred calmly reached over Arthur's shoulder rubbing his back and shoulders for support, "The duties of being a country right? Feeling the pain of our citizens, of our homeland."

"Of course we stand our ground and fight to what we care: our citizens, government, economy, and everything else that is a part of us."

"Like us for example, remember love? We can get through anything that we would like to accomplish. Like when you asked me to date you that day. I was very happy. I admired you for years before but never had the courage. You are the very person to give me strength when I'm in need."

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's temple. But there were some countries that perished from the face of the world without a chance of survival. From all the damage to government, spending, ranking, wars, it diminished forever. "It's a shame about Prussia, though."

Arthur hiccupped a few tears down regaining his self-control.

"Yeah."

Alfred rubbed Arthur's back some more trying not to cry as well, "He helped me out one time during my civil war, helping both the union and confederacy, majority the union. Never got the chance to actually talk to the guy but what I heard from my officials he is one awesome dude. I had to admit he was one of few people that tried to piece me back together, if you get what I mean."

Alfred smiled back but soon faded into a sad frown. "Then I found out that some my men were Prussian descendent giving my battle tactics back and forth so he could use them to bite Austria's ass."

"That's Prussia for you. Then after his dissolution a few years prior it feels like his presence is still haunting. All the people alive today still holding onto his baggage never getting the chance to let go like those children and..and…"

"Mattie?"

Alfred said sadly, finishing up his sentence. Now Alfred was crying along with Arthur. His brother, his only brother out of flesh and blood was whisked away by the Prussian for a one night stand. Why was he pulled into this? He was just a victim like the others that were in scripted in stone standing before them. Arthur turned around towards Alfred reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hanky. He offered it to Alfred helping to dry the still flowing tears.

"Love did you tell me you are the hero remember? Yes you are. I know you,"Arthur cupped one of his petite hands on Alfred's broad cheek, "You always tell me to keep strong. I do but it is also best to let feelings go, not bottled up forever. People still look up to you me, Matthew, even your own nephew. He simply adores you! Please love, be happy that's all I ask."

Arthur immediately placed a chaste kiss on Alfred's almost chapped lips. The kiss still felt warm and affectionate. Alfred kissed back returning his feelings on the Brit's plumped lips. Smiling back towards the English man, Alfred replied back happily giving the hanky back to Arthur, "Alright, I wasted enough time being gloomy and depressed. Now it's time for our day to finally begin! But first lunch I'm starving! All that emotional stuff took a lot out of me then I thought..hehe."

"Sure love," Arthur placed the hanky back in this pocket for safe keeping for later, "As long it isn't McDonalds!"

"Nope babe! Remember what I said last night to ya?"

Alfred winked back causing Arthur to blush redder than a rose, "These next few days are all about you so whatcha hungry for?"

_Alfred gave up bloody McDonalds for me!? Is this the end of the world?! I must be dreaming still but Alfred needs a stallion and it would be perfect!_

"Alfred I'm okay, really. I don't really care where to eat."

The two started walking towards the car discussing their future lunch-in.

"Awe c'mon babe do you have a taste for anything except me of course!~"

Alfred laughed beeping the rental open for the two to get inside. "Well..Alfred..let's just go to McDonald's," Arthur blushed fidgeting in his seatbelt, "It's faster and I really want to know soon on what else you are showing me for later!"

"Alright babe I gotcha!"

Alfred kissed Arthur quickly on the lips and started to gear the rental down to the nearest McDonalds.

After stopping by a close McDonalds, the boys started to resume the schedule. "So where are we going now?"

Arthur asked sipping the rest of his sweet tea. "The top of the empire state building!"

Alfred cheered steering the rental in the right direction to their next destination. Arthur gulped down this drink quickly in order to not choke again like this morning, "W-What?!"

"You heard me!"

"The top of the bloody building?!"

"In a room of course duh!"

Alfred laughed at Arthur letting his free hand pat one of Arthur's knees, "Silly Artie, thinking we're going to be like outside or something..."

"I know that!"

Arthur blushed. When the rental came across the building Alfred found a close parking spot, parked the rental, and went to Arthur's side. He immediately grabbed his wrist to follow. They made the elevator just in time. Once inside Alfred pressed the big button on top for their level. Arthur had never been inside this building before so everything looks very new and foreign so he's just allowing Alfred take the lead. He still wondered what was so bloody important; but he'll just let it slide and find out eventually. Finally after their numbered floor lit up their door gradually opened up. On the other side of the elevator there was a general sitting area with couches, chairs, and coffee tables. "Alfred what is this?" Arthur asked walking around the room scanning anything that Alfred want him to look at. "The tourist area for seeing the city," Alfred smiled and started to grab Arthur's hand guiding him towards the windows. The view was spectacular. They could see everything from downtown to the suburbs.

"Like it?"

Arthur nodded and continued staring at the window some more. "We are really high up."

"You can practically see eighty miles!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's free hand placing it on his heart. "Really?"

Arthur stared back looking a like a blushing schoolgirl. "Yup!"

Alfred gave Arthur's hand a squeeze back staring back at the window, "You can see so much."

_This is the perfect opportunity. God damn it Alfred do it now! I don't mind that there isn't a horse or a sunset I just want those four words to release from your mouth. Please._

"Artie? Artie you okay?"

Alfred asked Arthur who was standing still looking motionless. Arthur shook his head out of embarrassment and took his hand back in his possession, "Yeah just thinking about something."

"Like what?"

_Well mainly for you to finally pop the question to me. But I promised to myself that I have to be a bit more patient. I can't rush you. I just couldn't out of my own selfish needs. I hope you find the will in your heart someday to ask me, to love me more anyone who crossed paths with you._

"Well I was just thinking about what is next on the agenda," Arthur lied. Alfred as oblivious as ever took the bait and replied back happily, "Well let's go! How does a carriage ride through Central Park sound?"

"Oh really? That sounds lovely. Alfred, are you sure you are alright? You never like doing these type of activities…." Arthur got cut off with Alfred placing his hand over his mouth hushing him up.

_Something is up with you and I want to get to the bottom of it._

"You gotta stop with these questions!"

"heomaogiangle," Arthur pried Alfred's hand off trying to finish his explanation, "I was just asking a simple question god!" Alfred chuckled and grabbed for Arthur's hand again. "C'mon!" The boys rapidly ran back to the elevator then finally made their departure out of the building to their next destination, Central Park.

At Central Park the birds where chirping the sun was still brighter than ever in the mid afternoon. Alfred lead Arthur straight at the entrance looking brightly happier than he did this morning. "Wait here okay?"

"Alright?"

Arthur questioned back raising his eyebrow. Alfred quickly pecked Arthur's cheek and ran off leaving Arthur alone at the entrance. After a few minutes of waiting Arthur was completely surprised. He spotted Alfred in a horse-carriage on its way towards the entrance. Once the carriage came to a halt, Alfred opened one of the doors and smiled back, "Yo!" Arthur was still in shock. The carriage looked marvelous and it must've cost Alfred a fortune to get. Alfred started to climb down the descending stairs reaching for Arthur's hand to take. "Don't just stand there; we have a park to see! You know it's much bigger than people think?"

"Fine," Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand back in return. From Alfred's excitement he literally lifted Arthur out of the blue carrying him bridal style in the carriage.

"ONWARD!"

"Ahhhh! Alfred!"

The Brit slapped the American's arm recklessly to stop fooling around. Alfred laughed it off and motioned the carriage driver to continue on. During the drive Alfred pointed out through the carriage's window showing Arthur some of his memorial events that happened in the park. "I like feeding the birds there," He pointed Arthur into the direction of the benches. Alfred was a sucker giving food to the birds whether it was McDonalds or not Alfred was just generous like that. "I like playing ball with some of the local kids over there," Alfred directed Arthur towards the coming up basketball courts. In the older days Alfred could reminisce the times when basketball was invented. The neighborhood boys and himself playing an all round game throwing a ratted ball in a peach basket, those were the good old days.

"I got chased down by a dog over there."

Arthur snickered back cutting the American off, "Really a dog? I thought the mighty America isn't afraid of anything. Alfred blushed back in embarrassment, "AND I-I WASN'T AFRAID!" He looked at the Brit in confidence but Arthur could easily tell that Alfred was lying, "IT WAS A BEAST I TELL YOU! A BEAST!"

"Oh that was a shame," the Brit replied back sarcastically smiling up to the now beet root American. He tapped his nose to trigger him more, "Whatever you say love, admit it the big doggy was too scary."

"S-Shut up!"

Alfred replied back crossing his arms in annoyance. Arthur couldn't help the laughing. It was kind of cute, somehow. As an apology he leaned over and pecked Alfred as an 'I'm sorry'. "Hmph!" Alfred will get over it eventually. After the hour long ride, it was finally sunset the sky turned mid-yellow orange, it was a pretty sight to see. Both boys climbed off the carriage said a 'thank you' to the driver while Alfred paid a big tip for the help. Heading towards the entrance to reach the rental Alfred proposed the next place. "I think you'll like the next place a lot!" He winked back at the curious Brit.

"Really? Where are we going this time?"

"The Botanical Gardens!"

Alfred said excitedly.

"Where would that be exactly?"

"In Brooklyn, still in the great city~! It's a little ways from here I think, so we might have to eat dinner there!"

"Alright that sounds reasonable," Arthur replied. Alfred nodded in agreement and searched his pocket for the rental's beeper. Once in possession Alfred clicked the car open for access. "There are so many flowers there, you'll love it~!"

"Really?"

Arthur smiled to the thought of flowers. Gardening was one of his many hobbies. He could be in the garden all day tending, weeding, planting, watering and watching his hard work come to life. "Yes~!" Alfred nodded continuously opening his side of the rental getting in to start the ignition. "I don't think the cherry blossoms are in bloom but there are other great flowers over there!"

"Okay," Arthur smiled back and started to get situated in his seat buckled in. The rental came back to life and now they were heading to the next spot on the itinerary.

"I WELCOME YOU TO THE HEAVEN OF ALL GARDENS THE BOTANICAL GARDEN~!"

Alfred excitedly flailed his arms.

"Alfred it looks beautiful."

The sun had completely set down over the horizon. Arthur could spot out all the twinkling lights lighting up around the walls and top of greenhouse and the paths on the outside borders making the almost blooming flowers flawless. "Mhm! I'd doubt the outside section is opened but we still have the inside!"

"That's alright by me," Arthur smiled back admiring what the greenhouse held in there. There must been a lot more beautiful flowers kept inside distancing themselves from the cold winter. "Well go on bro! Explore!" Arthur took leave running all the way towards the greenhouse's entrance excited as ever. Alfred smiled back and followed him towards the main doors. When Arthur arrived by the doors what he found on the other side was a sight to never forget. There was a paradise full of life. The flowers looked very colorful and healthy. The gardeners must been very proud of their work. From Arthur's perspective they took a lot of their time preparing and the maintenance, making everything perfect on the spot. Oh how Arthur wish this was his garden. The weather back in England was a little down year round. It rained plenty giving enough water to his plants but when it came to sunlight there was barely a minimal. If he was lucky, on some days his flowers grew stunning, by chance; but overall he hoped in the future he could expand in his lawn into something like this. Walking down the path Arthur spotted a fish pond with lilies floating on top and there in the corner was a bush of one of his favorite flowers, violets. They kind of remind him of Alfred's eyes the color was so beautiful. But along with violets there was the rose, his country's national flower. He hunched over to the rose bush looking and touching at the soft petals admiring its beauty. "I wonder Alfred, why you chose the rose as your flower mine is that same exact flower as well," Arthur asked.

Alfred scratched his head turning his head to the side blushing, "Must have been a coincidence." Alfred looked at his clock and couldn't believe they were in the garden that long it was almost eight. "FFFFFF!" Arthur was startled and got back on his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Alright, looks like we have to cut out dinner, c'mon hurry~!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist again and sprinted off the garden's exit. "Alfred you love dragging me to strange places don't you?"

"For a special reason!"

They finally made it to the rental and buckled up. "And what is this special reason? Oh that's right you won't tell me," Arthur said slumping in his chair looking out the window giving the greenhouse a last goodbye. He hoped when the weather warmed up he could take a longer trip and explore some more. He was very curious to what was supposed to be on the outer gardens. But that was another day. "Yup, surprise! And we're on a tight schedule!" Alfred pointed to his watch. He geared up the rental and cruised out to the next spot. "Lincoln center, here we come~!"

"Lincoln center?" Arthur questioned. Alfred nodded back, "It's getting dark, and you'll just love the sight!"

On the way the traffic was getting heavier and heavier agitating Alfred to the extreme. "God I'm glad I got a full tank of gas in this thing!" He mumbled on how this trip was his idea. The traffic should just let him through. He got one last place left for his sexy Brit. The last was always the best. He needed to try to make it on time. "Well make more organized routes! At least my citizens know the proper driving!" Arthur snapped back furiously. How the hell do these people drive? There was like an accident on every corner. All the cars made detours, it was just plain foolish. "At least my citizens have normal teeth! Ohhhh burn~!"

"Watch it!" Arthur slapped Alfred's arm feeling embarrassed then he placed his hand over his mouth. "You really think my teeth are ugly?" Alfred smiled warmly back, "No babe, trust me, they aren't." Arthur placed his hand down over his mouth feeling better.

"...'cept for them eyebrows woohhhh..."

"What!"

Arthur blushed furiously red and started slapping Alfred repeatedly. "Love you babe~!" Alfred couldn't stop laughing making the Brit fight back more. After a few light slaps to the arm Arthur gave up and sulked by the window waiting for the night to be over.

They finally made it out of the massive traffic. Alfred was lucky that he found a close parking spot to claim as his own without getting fined. He beeped the rental to lock and started to open Arthur's door like a perfect gentleman. "C'mon~!" He grabbed Arthur out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked behind Arthur placing both hands over the Brit's eyes for privacy and started walking.

"Alfred this is silly let me see," The Englishman blushed back scared of not knowing where he was heading. But he trusted Alfred. This city was a part of him so he should gradually know what way was which. "Hold on!~" After a few minutes of walking Alfred abruptly stopped both himself and Arthur for the final surprise. "Okay, look~!" He removed his hands for Arthur to see what was so special. When Arthur opened up his eyes he was dazed out of his mind. The scenery was breathtaking. So many buildings lit up all in a circle and there was a beautiful lit up water fountain in the dead center in the plaza. "Alfred. It's...It's...I really can't say anything," the Brit blushed back. Alfred smiled back and guided Arthur to one of the lonely benches close by the fountain. "Wait. Alfred what are you doing?" Arthur questioned laughing in the moment. "What? I'm just trying to be romantic."

Arthur blushed again in embarrassment and continued on towards the bench. They both sat down enjoying the scenery and nightfall. Alfred glared at Arthur with a smile and started to grab one of Arthur's hands placing it over it heart like he did the previous times that day.

"Alfred?"

Brit stared and blushed back. "Have you guessed why I've brought you here and took you to all these famous places?"

"Well you were begging me to leave the meeting earlier yesterday to go on some incredible 'date'." Arthur hated to admit it but this day had been one of the best days in his life. All the places that Alfred took him they were very fun and enjoyable. Alfred just earned extra brownie points for bed tonight. Alfred laughed at that cute comment and squeezed Arthur's hand a tad, "It has more meaning than that!" He let go of Arthur's hand and dropped down off the bench standing on one knee towards the blushing Brit.

_Wait, is this what I think this is?_

Alfred smiled and fished out a velvet box and opened it up to reveal a very beautiful ring. The ring looked very expensive. It was a white gold band studded with five small diamonds either side of a beautiful huge emerald that brought the Brit's attention on.

_Oh god! Yes it is!_

From looking at the ring the Brit couldn't hold it in much longer. He started to bawl his eyes out and covered his mouth from the excitement. "This city is my heart and I wanted you to see all of its wonderful places to see what it has to offer, what joy it can give you. You've taken my heart, as cheesy as that sounds, so this city thrives for you. Will ya marry me Arthur Kirkland?" The tears kept falling off the Brit's cheek. This made him so happy. From all that waiting it finally paid off, his prince charming proposing to him under the starry night sky made his heart burst into millions. "Yes," Arthur replied back softly. "Yes I do!" The Brit said falling out of the bench into the American's arms to latch on forever. Alfred gave out his biggest smile yet holding the Brit up, spinning him around in joy. He finally let him down and slipped on the ring. It was a perfect fit. That ring was made for Arthur. Alfred loved his eyes. They were the most beautiful than he ever seen. Arthur didn't stopped crying. He was so happy he never wanted this night to be over. "You know, I was hoping you would figure out what I was planning earlier even if it was meant to be a surprise. You know, the whole hand over heart, the romantic places, TODAY'S DATE~! And people say I can't read the atmosphere, pft"

Arthur completely forgot February 16 wasn't like any other day. This day was special between the two of them. In late 1940's his earlier bossed proposed the special relationship between him and Alfred, England and America. His boss had been right all along, the day finally came. "I'm so happy!"

Arthur said happily trying to wipe the excess tears off his sleeve. "Really gonna marry this git?"

Alfred smiled.

"Yes you bloody git!"

Arthur once again latched on to his fiancé crying on the American's jacket. "I guess Kiku was right. I was waiting forever for you to propose to me but he told me to be patient, I'm just happy it all paid off. I'm so happy!"

"That was the thing he was whispering?!"

"Yes," Arthur smiled back.

"Damn. I wanted a new game…B-But I'm glad you were patient for me," Alfred smiled hugging back and kissing Arthur's head. "Mr. Kirkland-Jones. I like that!" Arthur lifted his head up smiling to his fiancé. "That sounds like a good ring to it Mr. Kirkland-Jones," Alfred took hold of Arthur's chin and tilted his back down for a loving kiss to be remembered for the rest of their lives.

"Now we can face the world together."

* * *

**A/N: They are finally together! Isn't that adorable ;3 Searched up on the net and Churchill suggested the 'special relationship' that specific date so I went with that. And to let you all know Prussia does not exist/or is present in this story but that doesn't mean he will not be a big part of the plot. Once we go in deeper his character has brought many links to future characters very soon! I actually search through wikipedia on the Civil War reference so that may be true with Prussia helping Al in that. Also PruCan I do like it but got to give this story a little angst and drama in it. But new characters will be presented in the next chapter including Al's nephew so stay tuned! Please review and give your opinions I love reading those! ^^**


	3. Announcement

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Again thank you for the follows and support I appreciate it! Now onto more new characters including ocs hope you all love them! The trailer will come out soon. On my yt soon I will be making a playlist soundtrack for this fic I already have the first song choice in mind if you all seen the names of Chapter 1&2. Oh since you all should know, I couldn't find an official name for Romania so I just named him Vlad. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Hetalia and all of its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Announcement**

In the following month, the next world meeting was held at Arthur's terrain. As the host country, he was way more productive than ever, getting everything situated to fit the likes of his fellow guests. He booked excellent hotel rooms to accommodate to their liking and the nursery was set up beautifully making his heart burst with excitement hoping he and Alfred could start their family soon after the big day. It was the end of the meeting which Germany was saluting to all the guests to adjourn but one bright, impatient American stood up from his seat rapidly causing his chair to fall in the process.

"BRO HOLD UP~!"

The whole room was staring the American down thinking that he was crazy. They just wanted the meeting to end and rest in their hotel rooms. The meeting today had been a bit downpour. None of the nations couldn't agree on anything today depending on the politics and other matters taken at hand. And worst of all the weather was terribly awful. It was pouring like cats and dogs all day so it had dampened everyone's mood a bit. What did the American have to say now? They are pretty much fed up with his superhero global man idea, since one: there was no possibility ever to create it; and two: money was a big issue frustrating the low income countries to no end.

"What is it America! Don't you see I'm ending the meeting? We didn't get anything done with all of this arguing but if you do tell me and the rest what your problem is?! And it better be a good reason!"

The German replied back angrily. He was stressed enough as it was anyways with the meetings and finally hearing just a few days ago that his husband, Feliciano Vargas, the personification of Italy, was pregnant with their first child. The German was just a plain mess.

"America do you think now is the right time to tell them?"

England whispered over to him trying to get a confirmation. It probably was right to tell them now, just to get it out of the way. The sooner they knew the better. America nodded back rapidly as a 'yes'. England sighed and stood up besides the American confusing all the nations on what was about to happen. Alfred smiled back at all the confusing nations and placed is right hand on one of Arthur's shoulders to begin his announcement, "Me and Iggy are gettin' hitched!" All of the nations were stunned and shocked but gradually stood up applauding their congratulations hooting with praise and gratitude. Guess the meeting wasn't bad after all. It ended as Alfred would say 'with a bang.' He was practically begging Arthur to make a grand entrance on their engagement to everyone at a meeting. But knowing our private Brit he accepted and took the bait. He didn't expect Alfred to announce it so soon at this particular meeting.

"SO LIKE. THIS WEDDING WILL KICK ALL YOUR SORRY ASS'S WEDDINGS. NOW COME OVER AND SAY YOUR CONGRATS~!

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered making Arthur blushed out in the open.

"I'm so happy for you both! I need to see the ring!" The bouncy Italian ran over to the engaged couple giving each one a big hug. Arthur slipped his left hand glove off revealing everyone the beautiful emerald. Alfred picked a good one alright.

"It's so pretty! Ve Ve~! Can I be in charge of the pasta supply?"

"Are we going to have pasta there?" Alfred asked.

"As long we don't have your rubbish food! I'm grateful for the offer Feliciano and thank you."

"Rubbish? Who's being a hypocrite now?" Alfred stuck his tongue out mocking the Englishman further beyond.

"Whatever."

"So uh yeah sure Feli bring all the pasta you want!"

"Yeah! This is wonderful I'm glad you two are finally getting married! This is so great Fratello first the babies and now we are going to a wedding!" The Italian walked over to his blushing brother, Romano, holding both of his hands jumping up and down like an exuberant child. "What babies?!"

The German walked over fast clutching on the excited Italian. He thought he was supposed to be expecting only one but two? That would be a bit too much to handle towards the worried German. "Oh didn't you know? Fratello is having one too!" The whole room was shocked placing their hands on their mouths in awe. "You stupido it was supposed to be a secret!" The Italian roared out in anger. "I'm so sorry Fratello I forgot! Please! Please! I'm so sorry I know I'm a big blabbermouth! I'm so sorry! I thought it would fun that we are doing this together since our due dates are around the same time! You already done it once and I don't know anything! Please Please Fratello forrrrgiiiiiiivvvvvveee meeee!" The Italian pleaded his apology while crying on his husband's shoulder for support.

"Lovi?"

Catching the red hot Italian's attention, the Spanish nation ran rapidly towards his husband latching on and never letting go, "Is this true?" Everyone was waiting patiently for the news to leap out of the Italian's mouth. "So what if it is true!" The Italian blushed out of embarrassment from everyone staring, feeling a little bit awkward in the moment, "Yes you bastardo you knocked me up again! You happy!?"

"Oh Lovi I'm so happy! Now Andres will be a big brother! He will be so happy!"

Everyone in the room awed at the moment making the Italian blush furiously, trying to unwind himself from the Spaniard's grip. "Not in public you idiot!"

"Awe I love you too Lovi!" Antonio grasped the Italian once more and kissed him like no tomorrow.

"How cute I remember the day when we announced Arnie. I wonder if we're lucky again." Mathias was smiling out of the blue rubbing his husband's flat belly. "Don't push it Mathias!" Lukas reached over to his husband's necktie and pulled it rashly giving him a headlock choke. "O-Okay! O-Okay! Jezz!" Lukas finally let go and abruptly left his seat. "Wait you can't leave me!" Lukas tried to get away from the Danish's possession but was eventually grabbed and couldn't escape. "You idiot let me go!"

"Nope I'm sticking with you forever sweetheart!"

Lukas blushed madly and accepted the hug in return.

_Oh how I can't wait for that day_.

Arthur smiled to himself.

_Thank goodness that my idiotic brothers ditched today. Allistor especially will be up on mine and Alfred's arses like no tomorrow. He'll know eventually like the others but now isn't the right time._

"I see that waiting paid off Arthur-san."

Arthur suddenly came back into reality looking up at Kiku smiling back. "Of course I would like to thank you."

"It is no problem at all, that is what friends are for." Kiku extended his hand and Arthur pulled him in for a friendly hug which Kiku allowed for a bit and slowly receded back. "I am very happy for you two. I hope you two have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled back and showed his beautiful engagement ring to his Japanese friend to admire. Arthur looked back towards Alfred trying to wake up Heracles who was still sleeping. The American thought it would be funny by poking him to infinity. Maybe that could wake the Greek nation up.

"Brah! Brah!" Brah!"

_Silly Alfred_.

"Alfred went with the right style I see," Kiku smiled at the design triggering Arthur off.

"W-What you knew?"

Arthur looked white as a ghost figuring his friend knew all along that Alfred was proposing. "Well he did ask me what style of ring you prefer," Kiku replied back. "But I didn't know when he was asking you but I knew for sure he was."

"You know me so well," Arthur said sarcastically while Kiku laughed back softly.

"I couldn't resist."

"So when is the day Angleterre?"

The Frenchman asked prompting everyone else to question it too. "Who says that you are invited frog?"

Arthur mocked back.

"Angleterre you are mistaken of course. I would have to tend to the festivities, non? Who would bake the cake? French pastries are such a delicacy," The Frenchman winked back prompting Arthur to furiously glow red out of anger. "In a million years my arse your blasted pastries are even that delicious! You will probably poison me!" Alfred calmly walked over to Arthur wrapping his arms around his waist protectively. "Don't worry Francis you are invited."

"Alfred!"

Arthur was yelling at this profundity but Alfred quieted him down with a peck on the cheek trusting him on his. "JUST DON'T FUCK ANYTHING UP! OR I'll rage flip!"

Alfred squeezed around Arthur's middle to prove a point, marking his territory giving the Frenchmen a death stare of a lifetime. "Alfred!" Alfred suddenly released Arthur. The English nation walked directly in front of the Frenchmen pointing his finger towards his chest. "If I see anything, I repeat anything wrong I will kick your sorry arse off!" Alfred walked over and snaked his arms over Arthur's middle again smiling deviously, "Hear that good Frenchie?" Francis placed his hand over his heart in pity, "Oh Angleterre you hurt me so. Ever since the divorce you don't show a poor soul a heart in return. Woe is moi."

"Shut it you did this to yourself prancing around isn't a well tactic! I'm afraid your son will be the same as well, poor lad."

"Angelique was such a beautiful creature but alas our love didn't finishing blossoming into that beautiful flower we were hoping. Poor girl sick today from the storms flooding in by her home I wish her the best but sadly she will always be in my heart. And so you know my Francois will be perfect like moi, what is the matter with that? He will follow in his papa's footsteps. But enough of the precious moi, Angleterre when is the date?"

Everyone was shouting and asking when was this fun extravaganza will be occurring. But in this predicament Arthur was gushing from embarrassment. Both he and Alfred confirmed the news earlier with their bosses and were congratulated as well but due to the busy world, they had no time for a breather not preparing for their special day. No work, no planning, nothing. Arthur was always organized with all of his itinerary but not this, how embarrassing. Arthur wasn't the only one. Alfred started to feel the same as well. "Bahh," the American whispered to himself. How can he let all the wedding stuff flew out the window there had to be some way to throw the others off without letting them know 'hey we got you no wedding we were just plugging you guys' 'plugs' but hey he's the hero to get both of their butts out of this.

"We are deciding between a few different dates. It all depends on the weather and shit." Slowly everyone was giving in the nodding in approval. Arthur also added, "Oh yes and everything you will need later will be on the invitations that are going to be sent soon. Right Alfred?" After nudging the American's stomach, Alfred nodded rapidly back assuring everything was according to plan soon, eventually. "Hero saved your ass you owe me," Alfred whispered back. With that remark Alfred slyly squeezed Arthur's bum making the Brit squeal loudly, prompting everyone in the room about Arthur's behavior. Alfred told everyone that Arthur was just as excited for the big day to really come.

"Git."

Arthur muttered back softly hiding his obvious blush.

The meeting finally came to a close and all the nations were still fussing over the happy couple. Many of the girls wanted to look at Arthur's ring, jealously sprung in the air. Both boys were flustered with all the attention given who knew. Out in the open the Chinese nation immediately grabbed Arthur's hand out of the crowded group directing him to the hallway to ask up a few questions. "First of all I would love to congratulate you aru! But second of all I apologize for my husband's actions." The countries of Russia and America were at a struggle for years at end trying to prove who was better: brains, brawn, and glory. Their little contests go way out of proportion. Russia proved to himself to be the strongest prompting Alfred's anger higher than before. Both boys couldn't seem to click it like the others. "It's okay Yao," Arthur smiled back.

"I understand everything going on with him and 'his business' but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends still. The boys have each other up to their necks it gets annoying sometimes."

"Agreed. Why don't they kiss and make up… but not literally."

Both nations were laughing and then suddenly noticed that their partners bickering once again leaving out of the room. "See you silly American why don't we be friends like them da?" Ivan pointed in the direction of the laughing nations. "Is this a trick question?" Alfred asked stroking his chin out of consideration but rashly replied back, "Um no commie, never going to happen!"

"You just took words right of my mouth. There no possible way I would end up friends with weakling like you just looking at you makes me sick."

"Whatcha say!?"

Both boys were about to start a fist fight until Arthur and Yao immediately went in and took charge.

"Enough you two!"

"Ivan we go now!" Yao yelled prompting Ivan to brush it off and leave. "I apologize Arthur again; but let me know about the catering I will offer my share aru!"

"Same with I. Alright that sounds good. See you!"

"Brother wait!"

Ivan's younger sister Natalia, the personification of Belarus, pulled the Anglo-American pair's attention. She and her sister just came back from the nursery picking up the children. "Karina! Hurry! Catch up with them!" The little girl obeyed her mother's command and picked up the speed dragging along her lackeys, both boys the same age as her with different hair color.

"Hurry idiots!"

"I swear Karina my mother with take Ivan's capital and make it Warsaw!"

The blonde boy screamed on the top of his lungs. The brunette boy didn't have a care in the word and just continued the pace to catch up with Ivan. With all the screaming and complaints, the little girl couldn't take it anymore. She squeezed the life out of the blonde boy's wrist reacting back to the hurtful comment about her Ivan.

"Ow! Stop!" Makysm yelled.

No one couldn't compare to Ivan. Ivan was just like a father to Karina. She wished to please him whatever way she could to make him happy. "Next time you talk bad about Ivan I break all fingers like mother!" After that little escapade the boys thought back about Alfred's nephew, Geofrey. "You know we have to break the news to your nephew right?" Arthur asked nonchalantly. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? He loves us!"

"He loves you more. I find he doesn't like me as much as I hope," Arthur slouched his head down in sadness. Whenever Geofrey came over to play Arthur was always the 'bad cop' in the situation reprimanding, trying to give what was best to the child. But Geofrey was simply a year old, too young to understand between right and wrong, good or bad, better or worse. Arthur felt nervous that what happened if it was his child acting out against him, place a few rules and then heartbreak like a long time ago. He learned his lesson before but he needed to try to level out between fun and work preventing this cause. Alfred leaned in giving a comfort hug to his fiancé, "He's a little kid and he just likes the less proper-people and big idiots like me~! He'll know where to go if he ever needs advice." He bopped his nose, brushing his against Arthur's.

"You," Arthur smiled and returned the hug back in appreciation, "You really think so?"

"I know so babe!" Alfred was always the one to cheer up Arthur back to his feet whenever the said Brit was down in the dumps. Arthur quickly pecked Alfred on the lips until the unexpected Frenchmen was laughing and gushing about the happy couple. "Oh Angleterre get a room or should I join you both since I'm a willingly lovely free man, more love to share non?" Arthur and Alfred kept snogging while Arthur flipped the French man off prompting a sprouting smile off the American's lips. Francis brushed it off, flipping his hair off to the side making his departure towards the nursery to pick up his son.

"Alright my American git let's go!"

The boys walked down the hall hand in hand searching the nursery to see Geofrey. During the walk both boys suspected someone trailing right behind them but they didn't see anyone at all. Strange. It had been a long morning anyway. Arthur turned around once more and finally saw Matthew walking right behind their trail. "Oh Matthew I didn't see you there." Alfred rapidly turned his head and saw his only loving, maple syrup addict, hockey adrenaline brother.

_Oh so that was that person I felt who was following us. Duh how could I forget my brother! He needs like a haircut or something._

"Oh Mattie~!" Alfred ran towards his little brother giving what any ordinary big brother does the occasional 'noogie'. "Al," the Canadian replied back trying to get his breath back from the sneak attack.

"Stop it! Eh?"

"Sure thing Matt-miser~," Al released Matthew from the clutches of his muscular arms. "I was trying to tell both of you congrats earlier you didn't hear me?" Both nations looked confused.

_Was he there the entire time I didn't notice?_

_Was he there the entire time I didn't notice?_

"Umm there were like a ton of people swarming around us brah sorry we didn't catch ya."

"It's alright eh. I know you both will be a bit busy in a couple of months."

"Oh yes we do plan for that," Arthur said. Stepping foot in the nursery there were many kids running around and playing with various toys that Arthur had purchased for the room. Just looking at the kids' enjoyment made Arthur feel giddy inside.

_I can't wait for that day_.

"Wow lot of ankle biters in here," Alfred scratched the back of his neck. Kids were cool but in the American's eyes they look like they were a big responsibility to take care of. Even the topic of children made him feel a bit uneasy. He could tell that Arthur could handle it, but could he? Alfred was just a kid himself. He was still considering what if he couldn't be a good parent like the rest? The feeling of inexperience pushing down on all fours on him making him crack out of mind and sanity. Arthur suddenly took Alfred's hand and squeezed in return making the American come back to the actuality.

"You okay there?" Arthur asked while squeezing his hand again. "Yeah I'm okay." Arthur sensed something off about Alfred but he just shook it off and ignored it. "Okay." Looking around the nursery both boys spotted Geofrey. He was playing along with his other friends in a friendly game of tag! "Hah got you Franny!" The one year old said in excitement.

"No fair! My name is Fwancois!"

"Whatevew you say Fwanny!" The one year old chuckled along with his Spanish, Italian friend, Andres.

"Fwanny's it! Fwanny's it!"

"I can't wun in these shoes! Papa will be mad!"

"Too bad!" The blue eye boy stuck his tongue back and started to take his pace till his mother called. "Geofrey? We're done sweetheart it's time to leave." The little boy turned around staring at his mother, uncle, and of course Arthur. "Aww… can't we stay?"

"Sorry baby but we have to go but first Uncle Alfred has a surprise for you!"

"A suwpwise!" The little boy ran as fast as he could towards his uncle pulling and hanging on tight to his pants' leg begging what was the surprise. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Geofrey remember your manners. Remember what I told you dear," Matthew said.

"Oh…Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Alfred was smiling down towards his impatient nephew he was just like a little him how cute. Alfred bent down on one knee smiling over to Gef. "Hey ankle biter! How's my favorite nephew been?" Gef smiled up towards his uncle flashing a brilliant smile and sticking his chubby thumb up. "Awesome!" Oh how this little boy resembled the Prussian, the platinum blonde hair and some personality but overall he was just like Alfred. "That's good. We got some news for ya!"

"What? What? Pleassssseeeee?"

Arthur kept snickering and smiling at how cute Gef could be at times. Gef couldn't take the excitement any more as his baby blue, violet eyes were gushing out in curiosity. Alfred smiled back messing up the boy's hair, "Me and Artie are getting married!"

"Really! That is awesome!" The two year old hugged Alfred and ran back towards Arthur's legs squeezing them to infinity shocking the Brit. Arthur smiled back petting the boys head in return. Gef let go of his grip and ran over to his friends to spread the word. "What was that about?" Andres asked. "Well….my uncles are finally getting married that's what!" The one year old gleamed in happiness. "Congwatulations!" Andres smiled back towards the engaged couple while waving back. Alfred and Arthur smiled and waved back in return as a 'thank you'. Later all three boys spotted Andres's parents and Francois's father walking in. The boys said their goodbyes and started to part ways hoping they could plan another playtime together. "Next time Fwanny is still it!"

"Noooo!" Francois yelled out. "These kids. They reminded me like the three of us back in the days you know?" Antonio pointed out to the group of chattering children. "Oui, it's a shame about our poor Gilbert but from this little one it feels like he's never left." The Frenchman snickered spotting out the jubilant two year old. "Si you are right! Andres listo? We got to go and Mami wants to tell you something!"

"Que mami?"

"You idiot we can tell him later!" Lovino nudged Antonio in the stomach to stop. "Ow! Oh Lovi I just love you is all!"

"Oh you two lovebirds but unfortunately I am alone forever… temporarily!" Both families took the boys and left the building. They headed towards the hotel to rest up before long ride home.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Arthur looked around and spotted Lukas and Vlad waving over for his attention. "Oh I'll be right back alright?"

"Okay take your time babe."

Arthur smiled back, pecked Alfred on the cheek, and ran over towards his friends. Gef was prancing around trying to get his mother's attention. "What's wrong baby?"

"Potty," The almost two year old quickly replied, giving out a jumpy dance.

"Okay sweetheart go on ahead I'll just talk to Uncle Alfred."

"Okay!"

The little boy ran as fast as he could to relive his business towards the nearest restroom which was two steps away. "He's very happy," Matthew said smiling at the passing Gef. "I'm glad. You and sir awesome made a good kid! I dun know broski, your boy there might just have some American in him~! Just sayin~ He's too cool to be Prussian or Canadian," Alfred winked back. Gef was an amazing kid through and through but Matthew couldn't help but wonder what if he asked about his father. When will that be the day? Matthew dreaded that day talking about his experience for a 'one-time' deal with the Prussian who used him for his selfish needs and just left till he was satisfied. He didn't want Gef to know that side of his birth father. "I'm still in denial. He was just a baby and now he's growing up so fast."

"Well he's a kid Mattie they all do that, but what's wrong I can tell you are thinking of something."

Alfred could tell there was something throwing off Mattie and he wanted to get to the bottom of this pronto. "I was just thinking since Gef is getting older he may be asking me about this father soon. I'm scared Alfred. What if he hates me?" Alfred placed both hands on his younger brother's shoulders to prompt him up. "Mattie he wouldn't hate ya. He loves you! But when that day comes I'll be there with ya and so will my sexy Brit sidekick. I'm the hero remember that! Let the kid have his time."

"Your right eh thanks Al."

Alfred smiled back to his brother spotting Gef leaving the restroom. "Can't wait to have some of your own? Eh?" Matthew said nudging Alfred's arm. "Oh yeah our… own," Alfred smiled slightly getting Matthew's attention off the subject by adverting his eyes back towards Gef.

"Mommy I'm done! Why you cwying?"

"He's not crying cuz he sad little dude, he's happy! Right brah?"

"Right!"

Matthew replied back, giving a reassuring smile towards his son.

"Okay!"

"YO ANKLE BITER GIVE YOUR UNCLE A HERO HUG!" Gef immediately ran towards his uncle. The little boy was scooped up in the air spinning around like a rocket ship, since it was one of his favorite games of all time.

"Aw look at that Artie? You should both get a head start if you know what I mean," Vlad winked over at Arthur pointing in the direction of giggling one year old getting tossed in the air.

"Mathias was such a worry wart thinking something bad would happen; it was nice for him to wait on my hand and foot. But through all that pain I admit it was all paid off," Lukas replied back. "Well we do want to plan for that soon, but I don't know about Alfred."

"Hey he'll brighten up on it don't you worry!" Vlad patted Arthur's shoulder in sincere. "I hope so."

"Mummy!"

Vlad and Lukas looked over their shoulders finding both their children were running towards them.

"Perfect timing!"

Vlad cheered. He picked up his perky daughter giving her a cuddly hug. "Mummy we had so much fun today! But Arnie's troll scared me so I gave him a make-over!"

"Mummy?" Lukas looked down and saw his son was tugging on his pants leg. He scooped him up to properly introduce him to Arthur. "So this is the Arnald I'm hearing all about," Arthur smiled. Arnald was a bit shy, hiding his blushing face behind his mother's neck. "He gets like that all the time," Lukas smiled, "Say hello." Arnald turned his face over giving a light smile back, "H-hello."

"It's so nice to meet you. Vlad, who is this little dear?" Arthur pointed to the little excited girl. "Oh my bad Artie this is Viktoria! Say hi!" The little girl turned around to get Arthur's attention by waving and saying hello loudly so everyone in the room could hear. "They are so like you both," Arthur smiled looking at the resemblance of personality and looks.

"Now you are next in line mister we have to make play dates soon when you start popping them out!"

"Vlad!" Lukas steered back. "What? Artie needs some fun too!"

"Yeah I know," Arthur chuckled along.

"Too bad you miss Sammy she nice!" Viktoria cheered.

"Sammy? Oh Berwald and Tino's where did they go?" The Brit tried to scan the hallway for them, but unfortunately he couldn't find the Swedish and Finnish couple at all.

"Well they had to leave as soon as possible for something later today so did Mathias. So I'm eventually stuck with Mr. Sparkely Vampire here." Lukas pointed towards the red hot Romanian. "They are not sparkley! I blame your fiancé Artie!" Vlad glared back. Arthur snickered along side with Lukas until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around abruptly seeing this unknown stranger. But Arthur figured out immediately it was Alfred all along. "You scared me you git!" Arthur blushed. "Hey! I just want to see what you guys were talking about," Alfred smiled pecking Arthur on the check for an apology. "Where did Matthew go?"

"Oh he left with Gef a while ago. So who are these little ankle biters?" Alfred scanned the children who were bright eyed and look absolutely adorable. One of his weaknesses. Kids look so cute; but they are a lot of work to keep track.

_I am ready for this responsibility? I don't know._

"Oh these are Lukas and Vlad's children, Arnald and Viktoria."

"Hey there I'm Alfred you can call me Al!" The children gave him a perky smile and nodded over as a 'hello'. "Oh look at the time," Lukas looked over at his watch and found out it's about time to leave. "Alright I'll see you all later."

"Yeah stag night will be a hoot!" Vlad shouted merriment until the Noreweign slapped his arm, "Vlad there are children here."

"Oh right my bad Luky. See you both soon!" Both families got all their belongings and left out the same doors towards their hotel for the night.

"So you want to get some drinks? It's been a long day broski," Alfred nudged Arthur's side for attention."Huh? Oh sure that sounds alright." The boys were heading towards the exit while Alfred suggested something else in particular, "So stag night… going to have strippers eh?" Al winked back at the blushing Brit. "Oh god no! And you better not at yours!" Arthur glared back. "Fine..no strippers." Al sighed in defeat getting Arthur to nod in approval blushing. "Good because I hate sharing." This Brit was very attaching to our American. He could never let him go or let other eyes besides his own claim him like some sort of trophy. Alfred was so much more than that. "Nobody can compare to you ya know?" Alfred smiled back groping Arthur's bum in the process. "Nobody has these features that just turn me on thinking about them~" Arthur was blushing mad on the spot thank goodness they were the only ones left in the building. Privacy was always welcomed in. "Alfred!" Alfred was laughing non-stop till he gained his bearings and set foot out of the building. "Let's go then!" Arthur followed Alfred dashing straight to the car, trying to get the door off its hinges. "It's locked you idiot you should know that!" Arthur grabbed his beeper from his pocket and unlocked the car for access. Once they were all buckled in, they set forth towards the closest bar to talk about their wedding preparations.

* * *

**A/N: Cute chapter daw the Italies are expecting and maybe some others ;3 Also Al is he ready for kids? What do you guys think? That would be answered for the next chapter ^^ About the children I'm doing the stunt growth technique(where countries grow up fast and have their abilities develop faster than regular people), so that's why. Here is the list of the children you shall be expecting them a lot more later on in the story they are very important ^^ (First and Middle Names included)**

**PruCan: Geofrey Quinn (he is a mini jack frost c; age 1 about to be 2 in a few months ^^ )**

**Spamano: Andres Gregorio (basically looks like his daddy but with his mum's eyes, age 1)**

**FranSey(yes I originally planned them before I do like them they are cute! sorry about the divorce that was last minute but at least there is a child for majority every pairing we ship/like) : Francois-Xavier Jacques (basically I planned him to look like tamaki from ouran but has his mother's eyes ^^, age 1)**

**DenNor: Arnald Gavin (I love this little guy so much he has a great plot coming and as for looks he got a lot of his mum's traits ;3, age 1 )**

**SuFin: Samanta Corinne (planned her to look more like her mum ^^, age 1 )**

**RomBul(romaniaxbulgaria) : Viktoria Gabriela (planned her to look like her mum too ^^, age 1 )**

**Belarus(not telling who the father is you will all find out in the future ^^) : Karina Aleksandra (like mother like daughter ;3, age 3 )**

**PolLiet(yes if you all didn't get the hints before that's their baby ^^): Maksym Jecis (age 3)**

**And for the other boy(age 3) I can't reveal his name yet but you all will see him soon he plays a very big part so I don't want to spoil anything just yet but give your predictions what you think will happen? Who is this mystery boy? See you next week! :)**


	4. Planning

**A/N: A another chapter for you lovely readers! And thank you for the 1,000+ views I'm so happy this story is getting some love. Please share it around I would love to see and read more reviews and what you all think of our story so far! I love getting feedback and getting feedback gets me to write a lot more faster to get chapters out fyi :) Here is chapter 4 hope you all enjoy and thank you for sticking with me so far! There is a lot more to cover later on! When you all get to that little segment later it is a lullaby (but as a kh fan it sounded like a cute lullaby to me xD) I highly recommend listening to the music and vocals while reading, it would give it more emphasis on what we were about to portray. The link is on my profile(I tried putting it on here but didn't work D: and start on the thirty second mark before listening)**

**Hetalia and its charas are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Arrangement**

After that excruciating drive through the rain and Al's complaining about 'oh it's the wrong side of the road at least I drive on the right side' act, Arthur randomly pulled in steer clear to one of his regular pubs to gouge in a lovely pint and talk about plans for their wedding with his future husband, the dense and loveable guy in the world. While walking inside, they spotted out two empty stools close to the counter to claim as their own. Luckily for them, there were no other seats available besides those two. Sitting down, Arthur motioned with his hand, grabbing one of the bartender's attention for their order.

"I'll take some whisky on the rocks my good sir."

Alfred searched around the back of the counter spotting out what he desired and sure enough they had what he was hoping for. He turned back towards the bartender and shouted, "Straight jack bro! With shot glasses!" The bartender nodded and started to prepare the refreshments. Alfred didn't get the chance to have drinks with Arthur for a very long time. He figured he had been here since the setting looked kind of familiar. The place looked a tad old for his style, but hey Arthur's an old man with old people taste. Within a few minutes preparing their drinks the bartender placed them on the counter carefully and continued onwards towards working the rest of his shift. Arthur immediately grabbed his drink taking a big gulp and placing it back on the counter loudly getting the American's awareness. "So we need to plan this love." Alfred poured a full shot and just hammered it down like a bullet later collapsing his head on the edge of the counter.

"Yeah wedding planning."

Arthur was feeling flustered than ever. There was little time to do so many things at once. First of all make a reservation at a church, get the food but that is covered almost a few of their friends were willingly to help besides that frog Arthur would definitely refuse for him to make anything that could be edible, then the decorations, everything that a simple wedding should at least acquire. Arthur dreamt of having a perfect wedding with his true love getting frisked away with doves in the background fluttering around a lovely atmosphere like one of his fairytales that he treasured but doubt that could ever happen in reality. Along with his and Alfred's economy, mainly Alfred's, they were tight on their budget, but could obtain the necessities. Arthur took another gulp down almost completely finished with his drink and randomly slurred out bopping Alfred's head to wake up. "You don't want an outside wedding?" Alfred asked. Arthur hiccupped out, "An outside wedding sounds lovely." Arthur hiccupped back once more, "But I'm afraid of the weather conditions." He motioned the bartender for another glass and gladly paid the man a tip for the service. Alfred propped out leaning on the counter resting his head on his right hand in boredom. Party planning was not his forte. He was the partier if you put in his terms. How much work was there to make a wedding anyways? Call a few places and people up, simple. But for Arthur it was another story. He was like a flustered bride trying to make it perfect on spot as possible.

"Oh the wedding is going to be at your place?" Arthur quickly took another gulp of his whiskey alerting Alfred. Arthur couldn't handle a single drink or more. Whenever the Brit drank things blow out of proportion. "Careful there babe, don't drink too much!" Alfred guided the Brit's hand off the glass to ease his pace for awhile. "Right," Arthur hiccupped back regaining his stamina. "Sorry. Well my place is good but what about after? How are we going to manage? Our bosses have us up to our necks doing things. I don't know how we can handle that."

"Well, Obama is always up my ass anyways, I could live up at your place. Plus your boss is so stricter and you're always busy so it is best if you'd stay in London. I'll really miss the states though." That took some guts from Alfred.

_Oh well I'm doing this for him because I at least care._

"Really?" Arthur asked. What is Arthur kidding? It was crazy for someone giving up everything just to spend their time and life with him. "You don't have to do it. I'm not worth it," Arthur collapsed his head on the counter using his arms to rest his head. Alfred took 'no' for an answer. He flicked Arthur's forehead to prove his point sighing in annoyance. "You are worth it dumbass. You're drunk." Arthur blushed on spot and sat up quickly in his seat. "Noooooo! I swear to drunk I not god!"

"You are babe," Alfred sighed out rubbing his temples trying to get rid of a massive headache that was almost circulating his skull. "Alright babe, let's get you home."

Alfred paid the full fee on the counter, slinging Arthur's limp body over his shoulder hoping that the poor soul doesn't drool on his authentic bomber jacket. Walking out of the smelly, dark pub the rain luckily cleared up making an easier advantage dragging the drunken Brit back to his vehicle. Alfred dished out the beeper from the Brit's jacket pocket clicking for access to get in safely. Once Alfred buckled in the unconscious Arthur he ran rapidly back to the driver side sliding the key in the car's ignition roaring it to life. He drove fast and steady on the road towards Arthur's home trying to beat the rain clouds from following his path. Driving in his country it was really been a simple task but here it was a tad difficult for the 'American wonder' to handle.

"Swear to god you guys are morons up here driving on this side of the road!"

Alfred muttered silently to himself. Every time both boys take a lovely drive around Arthur's home and or any part of the UK Alfred always complained. But hey what could he do about it? He had his own way and Arthur had his.

_Perhaps after a few years he can finally see how driving on the right side is the right side. I'll give it time. He'll come around. Maybe._

Arthur started to stir slowly in his seat but Alfred could tell easily that the Brit was still out of it from those drinks before. "What is it baby?" Arthur said out of the blue. "Did you have a nightmare? Don't worry Mummy is here." Alfred rapidly eyed the sleeping Brit in a curious manner but then went back gluing his eye sockets back to the road. Arthur would have a flip if he makes even a little scratch on his car. "He's is dreaming about kids?" Alfred took another glance again trying to multitask: driving and getting into Arthur's head. Arthur smiled merrily in his sleep dreaming about something extraordinary making Alfred bounce back to his curiosity.

So far apart  
No sense to restart  
Our dreams are distant  
Please don't be resistant

Memories obscure  
But feeling so sure  
I've not forgotten  
Battles we both fought in

Yet I know how close we are together now

Bonded so pure  
Your my only cure  
Soaring with you here  
Makes me want you more near

Feeling alive  
For you I must thrive  
It won't be easy  
But I know you need me

Call for me and I will come, this I will vow

Open my heart  
For us to restart  
Our hearts connected  
Now I feel protected

Now that I know  
I, can see that glow  
We, share together  
That, lasts us forever

Here with you I quietly sleep in peace...now

_That song sounds so familiar. But why I can't remember it?_

Alfred gripped the steering wheel hard almost breaking it off hearing that similar melody that Arthur kept humming during the duration of the drive. Alfred set his jaw a bit grazing on the road, focusing on getting back home to drop off the sleepy Brit. But that song why would Arthur sing it at this particular moment?

_Why are you so set on kids? With me for a fact. I'll be a horrible father. I'm not cut out for this I'm still a kid as well. Aren't we all? That there is a part of us somewhere deep inside not wanting to grow up at all, wanting to stay forever young? What if I mess up and he'll hate me or even our children if we plan to have any. Everything will be my fault because of my insecurity and self-awareness. I try to help I really do but I just mess up causing everyone misery._

"Alfred?" Alfred turned his head around slightly catching the Brit's attention. Arthur was still in a daze; he must been having a good dream to keep sleeping still. "They are so beautiful." Alfred tried to give a slight smile back in return then he turned his head slightly towards to the road later spotting Arthur's house and pulled up on the drive way.

Alfred parked the car in an almost neat fashion preventing it to collide with anything in sight. He ran over to Arthur's door and slung him back on his shoulder slowly walking towards the front door. At the front door the American tried as he might jiggling the doorknob for access, but no success given.

"Damn locked."

Alfred settled the sleeping Brit on his feet wrapping his arm around his waist for support. He tried looking through both Arthur's jacket and trouser pockets for the key but nope Alfred couldn't find it anywhere in Arthur's nooks and crannies. "Damn Brits. Can't they keep keys in their back pockets like everyone else?"

"Huh? Alfred?" Arthur lazily poked his eyes out inspecting what the American was doing. Alfred looked at the almost sleepy Brit giving an apologetic smile, "Oh sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you. Just lookin for your keys."

"It oooayy," Arthur slurred off in his dreamy speech. He pointed his index finger giving a hint to where a spare might be. "Under mat." Alfred looked down to the 'welcome' mat sign that Arthur got for his front porch and boy did it look so girly. The American chuckled a little. The whole mat was covered in flowers and screamed the word pink. There were so many shades of pink Alfred lost count. "Cheesy ass mat." Alfred flipped the mat over finding the spare that Arthur mentioned. He took the silver key placing in the tight lock gave a few turns and presto, open sesame! Alfred placed the key back under the mat and carried Arthur back right on his shoulder walking into the dark home. After closing and locking up the door inside Alfred found that Arthur's home looked like it was snapshot from one of those home design magazines. He really was into his feminine side Alfred laughed mentally in his head. The American continued onward up the slippery stairs trying to gain his momentum back from letting Arthur falling.

_Out of all the days to get hammered and I the one dragging his sexy ass back here he decided to clean making the stairs a fucking ice rink!_

Alfred sighed and slowly but surely made it to the top without any defaults. He walked over to Arthur's neat and tidy bedroom tossing the Brit nicely on the bed. He was about to change when suddenly Arthur grabbed his wrist pulling him in the bed cuddling. "Stay," Arthur commanded in his sleep. Alfred found it so adorable for Arthur to be needy a times. "I was going to anyway! Just lemme strip a bit, I don't want to sleep in these damn stuffy fancy guy clothes," He smiled back and unlatched Arthur's hands away getting off the bed in a swift motion. Later he spotted his bag that he had since he was staying over at Arthur's place. Alfred looked over what to wear but decided to screw it and started to strip off everything except his American flag boxers. After changing he got back to his snuggly Brit to sleep for the rest of the night. What a day it had been. Alfred yawned and quietly whispered in Arthur's ear, "G'night." He gave a light kiss to Arthur's forehead until Arthur later replied back, "Night," snuggling up into the American's chest deeply.

The next morning Alfred was the first one to wake up for once since Arthur was still comatose from the booze. He untangled himself lightly from Arthur's grasp and slowly walked towards the door to make some coffee. After Alfred went downstairs he found Arthur's spotless, for now, kitchen, but eventually will be messed up since Alfred was in a cooking mood. Looking at the clock it was almost noon so perfect timing to make the best brunch ever. He started to get all the ingredients he needed but there was one that he couldn't find throughout all the numerous cabinets, his beloved coffee.

"Friggin' kidding me! Just tea!?"

From that thunderous noise Arthur started to stir in his empty bed. He moved around freely to see if Alfred was still present but nope the American was nowhere in sight. "My head," The Brit sighed rubbing his temples. His headache scored a possible twenty out of ten which was lovely but the Brit couldn't find Alfred at all. "Alfred?" Arthur started to get out of bed without fully collapsing on the floor and noticed how he was still in yesterday's clothes. He quickly went over to his dresser and got some comfortable pajamas to wear for the day since he was always off the day after hosted meetings and luckily Alfred was off as well. Arthur heard numerous loud noises coming off from the kitchen downstairs figuring Alfred was going insane without his precious coffee.

_I should be aware of this for next time. I'll buy that blasted item for now on._

Arthur walked a fast pace down the stairs and towards the kitchen commotion finding his once spot-less kitchen a total mess; pots and pans dirtied in the sinks and the smell of grease and butter churning his insides. Alfred quickly spotted Arthur walking in the doorway giving him a two finger signal as a 'hello' and continued to finish brunch. Arthur quickly spotted that Alfred was continuing on making the tea. How thoughtful. "Morning sleepin' beauty, it's almost noon, brunch sound good?" Arthur yawned back in return, "Sure thanks what happen yesterday? We were talking about our living arrangements then everything went black." Alfred involuntary scratched his covered bum since he was still wearing his comfortable boxers. He shortly snickered back prompting up the Brit, "You got drunk and the hero brought you home on your confusing ass roads~."

"My my roads aren't confusing thank you very much!" Arthur blushed furiously and later calm down on the matter, "But thank you for taking me home. But aside from that, what happen? I didn't do or say anything did I?" There was a pregnant pause before Alfred spoke which got Arthur's nerves to a boil. Whenever the English nation got a bit tipsy he would do any drastic to turn some heads around.

_Hope I didn't do anything stupid how embarrassing if Alfred seen anything out of my boundaries_.

"Mmmm. Well on the way home you were saying some stuff in your sleep," Alfred pointed out. "What did I say?" Arthur asked quickly blushing right on the spot of embarrassment, "I hope it wasn't bad."

"Just some stuff that you usually say to kids." Alfred turned around steering this eye contact away from the curious Brit. He later came back with a cup of tea ready for Arthur and pushed it close to edge of the counter. Arthur followed the gesture and sat in one of the wooden stools and took a sip of the tea to calm him further. The tea was perfect, Alfred knew him so well. "Like what exactly?" Arthur asked again and took another sip of the tea. "You said stuff like, 'Alfred, they're beautiful' like you were tucking someone into bed." Alfred averted his eyes back to the almost burnt pancakes flipping them like no tomorrow. His brother was a pro at the fluffy jacks, not him apparently. "I did?" Arthur asked promptly. Alfred finally took the jacks off the griddle and turned around not looking Arthur straight in the eye,

"Yeah. And there was that lullaby you sang too."

"Lullaby?"

Alfred finally looked Arthur straight in the eyes, "Yeah a lullaby. You were singing."

"What was I singing Alfred?"

Alfred bowed his head and turned his eyes away hoping the conversation could end right here. "Alfred you have to tell me there are many different lullabies." Alfred finally gave up and answered failing his arms in annoyance. "I don't know Arthur some song that you sing to children. If it would make you happy I'll sing the last couple lines alright!?" Arthur looked frighten, worried about Alfred but nodded quickly to listen.

"Alright. Now that I know I, can see that glow. We, share together. That, lasts us forever ~ Here with you I quietly sleep in peace...now."

Arthur almost dropped his tea cup from splattering. "H-How did you know that?" Alfred turned towards him and replied back rashly, "Hm.. I don't know you were singing it to our pretend child if that's your answer!"

Arthur promptly got out of his seat in anger and rushed over towards the American, "Do we have a problem Alfred? I do hope we don't. Please just tell me why you are all bloody hyped about with me singing that song!"

"What do you care!" Alfred replied back rashly. "Alfred F. Jones! We are engaged to be married soon we have to tell each other everything whatever was bothering us. So please love tell me what was bothering you I will try to fix it. Don't you trust me?" Arthur groaned and almost started to cry his eyes out.

"I do trust you Artie," Alfred replied back sighing, "I'm just scared is all."

"Like what?" Arthur cried out, "You don't want to be with me, to be married?" Alfred quickly waved his arms in a frantic pace as a definitely no. "No Artie I'm not I always want to be with you with the rest of my life. But what you were talking in the car got me a little upset."

"Upset from what Alfred, children?" The American quickly nodded and started to take everyone on the counters towards the table to eat. "Alfred! We aren't through with this!" Arthur frantically followed Alfred towards the table. "I don't want to talk," Alfred quickly sat in the chair and started piling up mountains of food on his plate. "Alfred!" Arthur pushed the plate away from and promptly sat on the American's lap placing his hands on either side of his face from breaking the eye contact. "Please tell me love. I'm here." Alfred closed his eyes and started to slowly answer, "You really want kids don't you?" Arthur started to blush redder and ever. He was at a blank state. "It's okay I could already tell," Alfred replied.

"You do?"

Alfred nodded slowly as a confirmation. "You look very into it when I saw you talking to your friends earlier today. It just made me scared and pressured. I know you want this I understand. But I'm not ready yet. I want to make you happy I really do but I feel I would be a total disgrace and have no idea what I am doing when we do have them."

"Alfred," Arthur cried and caressed the American's cheek slowly, "I'm not pressuring you into anything love. Yes I do want to have children with you but not this instant. We will wait till we are both ready and that will be the day. I promise." Alfred started to tear up as well but tried holding back the emotions grabbing Arthur's hand over his own, "Can I ask you something?" Arthur nodded slightly for him to continue. "What would make me a good father?" Arthur smiled and stroked the American's cheek more, "Love, you are already are I just know it. You are strong, brave, funny, sweet, protective; all the qualities a good father owns."

"B-But I'm not," Alfred gave a sad frown. "Poppet, listen to me one day when our children come into this world, they will gloat about how great you are: you listen to them, play games like you do with Geofrey, make sure they have the best of the best. Trust me."

"B-But what if I mess up and they hate me or you will hate me from not doing this right. I'm not that good with this."

"Alfred they won't hate you and neither will I," Arthur smiled back. Alfred whispered shakily, "And you think I can handle the responsibilities?"

"You aren't alone I'm scared as well too," Arthur blushed back twiddling his fingers through the American's hair, "But I got you and you got me. Whatever happens we have each other." After that little encouragement, Alfred started to feel a bit better smiling a tad leaning over the blushing Brit's lips and whispering, "You always know how to make me feel better." Alfred dove right into the Brit's lips claiming them forever and ever. Arthur just melted away making the kiss much deeper, wrapping his limp arms around the American's strong neck, tangling his fingers deeper in his wheat, golden hair. Every time they kiss Arthur felt he was always in paradise with his only love wrapping his strong arms around his waist, protecting him everlastingly, never leaving his side for now on. Once the boys needed air they broke the kiss simultaneously with a trail of saliva connecting to their parted lips. After a few breaths Arthur finally relished some words, "I'm happy that I could cheer you up love."

Alfred smiled back to his blushing Brit squeezing his midsection. "Sing me that song again. You have such a pretty voice."

"R-Really?" Arthur blushed back. Alfred squeezed Arthur's middle more as a 'yes'. When Arthur was singing Alfred was so entranced by his voice and the song in general.

_This song is so familiar. I swear I heard this before._

After Arthur was finished Alfred asked a question, "What was that song about anyways?"

"Don't you remember?" Arthur asked. Alfred was stumped as ever giving a blank look Arthur simply smiled as a no worry. "You probably don't remember anyways I used to sing it to you when you were younger."

"Oh so that was why. I thought it sounded familiar," Alfred smiled back.

"O-Of course. My mother sang it to me too when I was little. She would always tell me that she sang it to my father as well when he was feeling a bit down to cheer him up."

"It cheered me up," Alfred grinned and quickly pecked Arthur's lips in a flash.

"You have to sing it to them someday."

"Them?"

Arthur blanked out and quickly got what Alfred was trying to say before.

"Yes. I most definitely will."

"Good," Alfred smiled.

"You know we never did pick the date you got too drunk off your rocker before we could discuss it."

"Oh blimey that's right!" Arthur face palmed his face in embarrassment. "Well, we best talk about it now, am I right?" Alfred winked back.

"Yes now is the perfect time. So I was thinking and don't laugh okay!" Arthur blushed. Alfred simply rolled his eyes, "I won't." Arthur blushed further and slapped the American's arm in annoyance.

"I was calculating our birthdays and I think I got a date so I added up our months together and we got November 27th." Alfred was blank. He just stood there prompting Arthur in further embarrassment. "It's stupid isn't it?" Alfred switched back to reality laughing his head off.

"What is so funny?!"

"It's not the date it's you!" The American couldn't stop laughing placing one of his hands on his abdomen. "What!?" Arthur yelled back. "You're so defensive over things you create and decide. I think it's a great idea, don't worry about it." Alfred beamed back and pecked Arthur's temple softly. Arthur blushed back as a 'thank you.' "Wait here okay?" Arthur jumped off the American's lap and went over to the living room to pick up a strange, thick book that Alfred had no idea what the contents were inside. The Brit came back and again sat properly on the American's lap placing the thick book on the table. This book turned out to be a big wedding catalogue. Everything inside this massive book had decoration tips, colors, themes, etc. Arthur was such a blushing bride. Alfred laughed mentally. "Why don't we start planning our future shall we?" Arthur smiled over to his fiancé. Alfred smiled pecking his cheek and wrapped both his arms around Arthur's middle.

_This would take awhile but he's happy I'll give it at that._

"Sure babe let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? :) Al would make a great dad soon don't you think? But thank you for reading the next chapters following will be trilogies of bachelor parties for both Al and Artie, stay tuned they are very interesting that's all I could say *coughdidyousayhangoverrefere ncecomingup;3cough* See you next week! Please please review we love reading them and I could finally finish this chapter that's kicking my butt atm xD Thank you!**


	5. Celebration

**A/N: I decided to upload this chapter earlier because I'm having a bad week so something to cheer me up a little. But I'm still eh at the moment :( but enough of my venting but happy you all are enjoying it so far! Here is part 1 out of 3 of Al's crazy bachelor party. For the next six chapters they all link together (3 of Al's 3 of Arthur's and they flip flop) so the next chapter will be the start of Arthur's okay. Thank you for the 20+ followers hope there are more I have more ideas in store and basically have the whole outline done. Enjoy! Be sure to check the soundtrack off my profile the theme song for this chapter is up. Live your life by T.I ft Rihanna (anything sound familar *coughhangovercough*)**

**Hetalia and their characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Celebration**

Three days before the big day everything was according to plan. During the duration of planning and organizing our Anglo American pair was in a frenzy getting everything situated. They agreed to split everything in half: decorations, getting a reservation at a church, flowers, catering, suits, etc. But in Arthur's terms he wished for their wedding not to scream the colors: red, white, and blue. It was very tacky but the American could not get enough of it. Alfred cockily replied back that they were both of their colors so why not celebrate in style? But after a few disagreements here and there they finally came to a conclusion that Alfred supposedly got from the catalogue. He found a page while lazily looking through the wedding catalogue finding a somewhat pretty theme with the colors: blue and white. On the page people were holding a mix of white roses and blue hydrangeas. Since it was late in November close to the month of December it would be a good, appropriate combination to use. Arthur later got a reservation of a church that his officials and the royal family use so seating would be plenty. As for catering many of their close friends happily agreed to fix up a few dishes from their native land especially Francis. He was luckily allowed to make the cake with some sort of chocolate center in the middle to please the hungry American. Finally it was three days before the big day. Both boys have settled getting their trips and itinerary ready for their bachelor parties, but for Arthur he supposedly called his stag night in British terms. Alfred was on his way out the door wishing a farewell to his departed fiancé.

"Well I'm off babe!" Afred smiled.

"You better not do anything stupid! And there will be not much drinking involved! I want you back here in one piece."

"Babe, Los Vegas is my party city but rest to sure you we won't be getting in too much trouble."

Arthur glared back in anger prompting Alfred to calm the worried Brit off.

"I keed I keed. But I swear I will call you when we get there okay?"

"You better," Arthur glared back.

"I should say the same for you. Going pub hopping sweetie?"

"Just to let you know we won't be doing anything foolish. Tomorrow will be a simple, pleasant night thank you very much. Kiku has planned a lot for the entertainment."

"Oh babe you and your girly slumber parties, you going to paint your nails while you are at it?" The American winked back, "Why aren't you wearing a dress again?"

Arthur glared back blushed to the extreme in fiery red, "Do I look like a woman to you?"

"Uh..no ma'am!"

Arthur continuously slapped his arm. "Hahahahah I meant sir!"

"You are lucky that you are cute, lad," Arthur gave Alfred a peck on the cheek and gave him his bag and carryon filled with games and videos to keep him entertained for the plane ride. "Have fun love but not too much!"

"Al are you ready yet? These guys are getting a bit antsy here eh," Mattie called from the car. "Right. Alright babe, have fun!" Alfred pecked Arthur quickly on the lips and ran off to his car filled with his bickering bridal party: Matthew, Francis, Antonio, and surprisingly Ivan. After getting buckled in and got the 'a-okay' go from his crew, Alfred pulled away from the driveway blowing kisses and waving towards his blushing Brit.

_Just be safe idiot._

Arthur walked back in the house getting ready for his bash tomorrow.

"Right, we gotta set some ground rules for this trip broskis!" Alfred called out eyeing everyone in the mirror. "Iggy bitched at me about control and not drinking too much or something. So those are the rules we are following. Got that commie?" Alfred gave a full farce glare for a second towards the creepily smiling Russian on his right. "Da," Ivan replied back quickly. Alfred looked back in the mirror glaring at the supposed bored Frenchman for his approval. "Got that Frenchie?" The Frenchman flipped his hair off to the side in annoyance, "Why are we going to Vegas exactly? Typical American, why couldn't we have gone somewhere more bourgeois?"

"Aww c'mon Frenchie this party will be da bomb! And frog, when we are on the plane, no flirting with the air ladies!"

"Eck Paris would have been better." Alfred stared in a deep trance through the mirror prompting the Frenchman, "Is this YOUR engagement party, Francis?" The Frenchmen blew off the insult and started to mingle French with the shy Canadian throwing Alfred's knowledge off the Richter scale.

_Antonio's quiet what's the hold up?_

Alfred took a peek in the back seat seeing the Spaniard in a stressed out state texting away on his phone.

"Ay Anty whatcha texting?"

"You stupid Amerique isn't it obvious our dear Antonio is going to become a father again soon? Of course he is worried sick out of his mind about his little Romano," The Frenchman glared back.

"I thought his family was staying over at Feli's until the wedding? So he's in good hands why the twitgy attitude brah?"

"Oh Alfred you will understand later when Angleterre starts to get fertile," Francis winked back at the pale face American while Antonio pounded away on his phone to his irritated Italian.

_I am going to be ending up like that if that does happen? Oh god I don't want kids clouding my super hero brain on this trip. Think of happy thoughts you are the hero after all. That's right dude I'm the greatest._

"Whoot fuck yeah!" Alfred cheered pumping his fist out of the blue making everyone in the car stare in confusion. "Eh..nevermind," the American lowered down his fore arm and continued driving onward. For a few minutes driving on the crazy Brit roads Al had nothing better to do so he talked with Matthew for the time being.

"Ay Matt. You alright?" Alfred asked. Matthew had never been better, forcing to sit in the middle back seat between the stressed out crazy Spaniard and the flirtatious Frenchman. Yeah it couldn't get any better at all. "I'm fine Al," Matt replied back. Then suddenly to add a little enjoyment for the ride Francis sprung one of his perverted ideas. He turned towards the shy Canadian caressing one of his delicate hands over the Canadian's red cheek. "Oh mon cher you should be marrying me, non? We have a lot in common."

"Uhhh.." The Canadian was stuttering out his mind until his brother was throwing gagging noises from the front seat. "Eck, you smell too bad Frenchie for anyone to marry you."

"I-I think Francis smells nice," Matthew admitted pleasing the sexual Frenchman getting a rub on the back in return. Boy Francis can do some very good back rubs. The Canadian was in pure heaven getting all the nuts and bolts unscrewed making his back like jelly. "Mattie, you are just a cray cray Canadian! Frenchie smells like 100 day old cheese," The American scoffed off. Alfred was pissed beyond belief he didn't want his only innocent brother having any romantic affairs with that perverted frog on the trip. What a way to start this supposed kickass adventure a crazy, a freaked out Spanish dude texting constantly to his baby momma, a French duo almost about to get it on in the back seat, and the creepy Russian humming a disturbing melody making the American to almost shit himself.

_Oh God help me._

"Francis stop! That is not my back!" The Canadian cried feeling the wandering hands moving downward toward his ass, groping him like no tomorrow. "Alfred! Help me!" Alfred took the initiative using his hero senses pulling to the side of the road stomping on the breaks in a rigid manner. "Yo Frenchie! Hands off Canadia! Bro, your ass will get kicked out of this car so fast…You'll…" Alfred was red in pure anger. He was so mad he almost lost his train of thought. "Hon hon hon hon," The Frenchmen simply laughed and continued caressing the Canadian's cheek once more. "But look at his skin. So soft."

"You'll have to prostitute yourself for a ride back!" Alfred yelled back pointing his index finger towards the Frenchman. "That will not be necessary I am too sexy I will just be given a ride."

"Anty help me out here brah! Kick some sense in your perverted friend over there!" Alfred found that the Spaniard was staring blank at his phone looking like he had lost connection to reality, poor soul. "That won't be necessary you stupid American. Antonio is waiting for the results. Our little Italians went for their daily check-ups right now." Francis mentioned pointing to the half-dead Antonio.

_Seriously what the fudge about mentioning kids again!? Arggghhhhhh!_

Alfred numbed the aching headache starting to build up in his oversized ego. "Oh god why me?" Ivan couldn't take it anymore of the bickering. Out of the blue he forcibly pushed Alfred's big head into the steering wheel knocking some sense in him blasting the horns' speakers to his ears. Everyone in the car excepted Antonio perked up from the aftershock. "What the fuck!?" Alfred screamed, holding his head in pain, over to the smiling Russian.

"Why we stop? We can't miss our flight right? Am-er-i-ca."

"Commie," Alfred whispered back harshly. He got back into gear shifting the car again in drive and returned back to the course of the road. "America why you invite me? I hate you, you hate me. It strange, da?" Ivan asked. "Well you see commie there are two reasons why I dragged your sorry ass here. Numero uno our babes are like besties and want us to settle out our differences like stick up the ass grown-ups which I doubt would ever happen like ever and two member a few years back?" Ivan smiled maliciously back, "Do, 'Merica. "You lost horribly during that. You want rematch da?" Alfred nodded back rapidly like a mad man, "Only reason why I brought you, commie bastard! All you mofos will witness me beating crazy commie at a drinking game!" Alfred was on his 'A' game cheering loudly in the car like a lunatic while swirling his car outrageously on the roads. Thank goodness no one had pulled him over. Finally coming across towards the airport in London Alfred took the first spot he spotted, the perfect parking spot ever. He slammed his breaks down hastily almost rocking the car down forward in the spot; at least everyone was responsible putting their seatbelts on. "Let's go, haul your asses~!" The American yelled over getting out of the vehicle slamming his door closed. Everyone was in agreement dragging their butts out of the car to get their luggage except a particular Frenchman.

"I will not haul anything I am too beautiful!" Francis exclaimed. Alfred was in no mood for this bitchiness. He facepalmed his forehead to clear his thoughts about killing the sassy Frenchmen. "Then your bags are staying here in the car."

"Hmph!" Francis flicked his hair in a prissy way and glared back crossing his arms. "Gaaah such a drama queen!" Through the Canadian's eyes, Matthew saw the argument back and forth like a never ending ping pong match. It was really getting out of hand. He simply dashed towards the trunk fishing both his and Francis's luggage to avoid any problems. As the best man it was his duty to keep everything running smooth, especially pleasing the groom. Main goal of trip: try to calm his non-existing tits down before the words 'I do'. "Not to worry eh. Francis I got yours," Matthew was having a bit trouble carrying Francis's plus his own. What did the Frenchman carry anyways? Could there been a whole, loaded suitcase just to keep his hair intact? Matthew couldn't take the weight on his limp arms. After a few slow paces he collapsed underneath the mountain of luggage. Alfred noticed his poor brother and ran quickly towards the mess. "Bro?" He tapped the tip of his foot on the conscious looking Canadian's head. Thankfully he was breathing.

"Ackk Mathieu what are you doing!?" Francis yelled running over to his valuables, "You dropped my bags, they are guichi!"

"Yo frenchie! Either get your bags off of him or my foot will be so far up your ass!" Alfred pointed out reaching his foot up in mid-air to prepare for the task. "Shut it stupid American!" Francis scoffed and immediately started to grab his belongings. "Give them to me." He reached over for his two suitcases and carryon that weighed like a ton to Matthew. "And you wonder why you're broke as hell!" Alfred called back getting is light bag and carryon out of the trunk. "More expensive than your life!"

"Pft whatever. Let's go everyone!" Alfred waved over for everyone's attention, pointing over towards the airport's main entrance. All of the boys, except Antonio he was a lifeless dummy but with the help of Francis pushing him in the right direction, started to enhance towards the door. But unexpectedly on this particular day many people seem to be traveling. The lines were very long. It would take forever to just get on board. While waiting in line to receive their boarding passes, Francis asked the American, "Did you have us some private jet you simple American? I rather prefer that then all of this waiting. My poor feet can't take it anymore!"

"I already used up my private jets lines on my big special date with iggs. As for the line you guys are gonna have to bare!" Alfred yelled back.

_Please please please line hurry the fuck up so I can drown my sorrows in my new video game on the damn plane! These guys are killing _me_ here!_

"No private jet? How will Mathieu and I get any privacy?!"

"What!?"

Matthew shrieked causing everyone in the airport to inspect the commotion. That down righted popped the American's bubble. He didn't care whatsoever if people were watching him pop this Frenchie's cherry from molesting his brother. "Somebody don't hold me back cause I'm gonna crack this Frenchie!" Alfred was in a ready stance running in for the attack when a certain Russian blocked his way. "What the fuck!? Again! You ass! Get out of my way!" Alfred tried and tried again but couldn't succeed passing the Russian who was pissing him off more to the extreme.

"Line cleared. Go get tickets while I solve problem with little leaf da?" The Russian smiled merrily. "Da fuck? How did the line clear up so fast I swear it was like packed a few minutes ago," The American looked confused as ever but he was not that stupid. "I help. I did good." Alfred looked around the airport seeing innocent bystanders out of the line making a clear way for the Russian's party. Their faces were painted with worried and frightened looks that look very terrifying. Alfred would never know how or what that crazy commie did to these innocent people. "Now go. Please proceed," The Russian slowly took out his steel pipe pushing Alfred towards the counter for the tickets. Alfred was resisting placing his heels on the ground slowly stopping. "What's your deal!?" Alfred turned around glaring back at the dopey, grinning Russian. "No deal. Something to prove partners back home we did well. Can't lie da?"

"Well this is not good! Look at all of these people thinking that we are cray cray, a bunch of lunatics escaped from the nuthouse! What the hell! We aren't even on the fucking plane yet and this trip sucks balls!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs stomping his way towards the main desk to get his tickets. "Hey sorry about what that ass…I meant what crazy commie did earlier." Alfred pointed out towards the end of the suppose line revealing the smiling Russian waving towards the front smiling deeply as ever. The lady behind the desk looked just as frighten as the rest of them. "Please, Please it is no t-trouble at all sir..H-how may I help you?"

"Umm. Yeah I ordered tickets for the next plane going to the states, aka Los Vegas."

"Oh I see," The woman replied back. She searched in her database on her computer finding that Alfred already paid for them. She printed the boarding passes quickly and handed to him in a flash. "Thank you for flying and have a nice day!"

"Thank you."

Alfred felt so guilty to receive them but he hastily grabbed them, put them in his pocket, and ran back to his crew finding the clever Russian swinging Matthew around like a brand new toy. "Little Canadian man is saved!"

"Waah help me!" Matthew cried out. Alfred called out failing his arms, "Commie bastard! Put Mattie down!" Francis was in agreement too seeing his beloved Matthew getting manhandled by not himself. "You put him down this instant! Give eem back! You giant oaf!" The Russian was having the time of his life killing two birds with one stone: pissing off his arch rival and having a little fun teasing the innocent Canadian. Alfred remembered he had the boarding passes in his pocket. He hastily took them out waving them in mid-air for everyone to see prompting the Russian to fling the Canadian towards the ground. Luckily Matthew was caught by the flirtatious Frenchman. "Are you okay Mathieu?" Francis asked caressing his red, blushing cheek. Watching his brother get too cuddly with the Frenchman prompt Alfred further beyond, he quickly grabbed on tight of Francis's golden locks dragging him away from the scene. "If you think you're getting cuddly with my lil bro while I can see it, you are a very stupid man."

"Oh, Dios mío! Estoy teniendo una niña! Me siento muy feliz!" The Spaniard yelled out of the heavens running around the airport jumping and cheering with joy.

_Did Anty just talk?_

Everyone was very confused. Antonio was just a lifeless dummy moments ago now he was crying with happiness jumping around in delight. Alfred stopped and turned around getting a pleasing response from the Frenchman who was squealing in pain. "Ow Ow. Let me go you stupid American!"

"Nope!" Alfred smiled back. "Yo Anty what are you so happy about?" The Spaniard looked back from his phone finally making eye contact with the American, "Oh I got a text from Ludwig and got some happy news about the baby!" Antonio smiled giddy, "I'm going to have a little girl and so is Feli! I'm so happy!" Antonio went back on his phone smashing his buttons to give the love of his life happy, mushy, lovey texts. "Congrats brah," Alfred smiled. After a few moments Antonio couldn't take it anymore he was here while the love of his life was a few nations away. He needed to be there pronto! "I have to go! I really can't stay now that my Lovi needs me!" The Spaniard made haste until Ivan was quick enough to sling him over his shoulder. "No you need fun! That is what trip's purpose is da?" Francis tried to get view of his friend without damaging his precious hair any further. "Antonio mon cher you need rest. Our little Romano will be just fine with the others non? Now Alfred let me loose so I could slap you silly of your recklessness!" Francis called out.

_Oh god Ludwig taking care of that bitch hehehehe glad that ain't me. Oh god why do kids pop up in these conversations again ehhhh stupid Alfred think of hamburgers. Yeah hamburgers that's the stuff and now I'm hungry damnit hopefully the plane's food ain't shit._

Alfred simply laughed and ignored the Frenchman, "Dude Lovi will be so okay. You get so clingy, no wonder hahahahaahahaha. Let's go!"

"No my Romano needs me. My little girl needs her papi ahora!" The Spaniard kicked and cried to escape but did not prevail from the Russian's tight grasp. "Silly Spaniard," Ivan smiled and walked with the others towards through security. At the gates everyone was scanned and cleaned to go except apparently Ivan was holding up the lines. Alfred couldn't figure out why he had so much metal on him. Mainly the items on the said Russian were empty flasks, bottles, keys, and his prize possession: steel pipe. But eventually he was finally cleaned out of his pockets, shoes, and jacket and was escorted with the others to continue on. When arriving towards the gate to hand in their passes Francis was severing the worst headache that he ever came upon ever since his hair was securely attached to the American's strong hand. "Ow Ow Ow! Alfred let go! Please have mercy!" Francis cried out. Alfred just simply waved it off and gave the lady everyone's boarding passes. "Nope! Bro it is punishing time with what you did to Mattie!"

"I saved him from the fall how is that bad?!" Francis yelled out loud. Matthew was just the innocent bystander looking at the commotion he knew that his brother was simply helping him out but Francis did save him from cracking his skull open. "Alfred it's okay. Please don't," Matthew simply stared and pleaded with his hot headed brother. Alfred ignored and dragged the crying Frenchman through the gate with Matthew sighing behind their trail. "No, No please let me go so I can see my Lovi!" Antonio cried on the Russian's shoulders. Ivan smiled and followed right after Matthew.

When the boys arrived inside the plane Alfred legitimately let go of the Frenchman's hair. "Alright everyone just get to your seats!" Alfred looked at his ticket and was stuck on the seat on the end. With a bummer look on the groom's face, Matthew noticed quickly that his seat was near a window and offered to switch seats. "Thanks brah you are a great best man!" Alfred smiled back giving his brother a traditional 'noogie' as a thank you. "A-Alfred! It's okay! I was just doing my job! Let go!" Matthew replied back trying to catch a breather or two from the unexpected action. "Yes sir. Please take your seats! We are about to start takeoff!" The air attendant replied back sternly. Alfred let go of Matthew, rubbed the back of his neck smiling at the lady as an apology and took his seat near the window. It turned out that switching with Matthew seemed a bad idea. The row right across from them was apparently Antonio by the window giving blank stares and crying at his phone and next to him was Francis who was at the end of the aisle winking towards Matthew giving him suggestive looks.

_Oh fuck no!_

"Mattie I don't care about this seat anymore, switch with me!" Alfred pleaded until the pilot turned on the speakers to call. "Attention all: We are taking off in a few moments, buckle up and have a nice flight!" As soon when Matthew was about to answer the plane started to drive on the runaway then it got faster and faster popping everyone's ear drums from the impact finally lifted off in the air. Once the plane was securely up in the air the seatbelt button turned off and the pilot made another announcement on the speaker, "Attention this is your pilot speaking we are now in midair the time is around noon and we should be in the United States in six hours feel free to walk around and be comfortable for the time being and again thank you for flying."

_Six fucking hours just kill me now!_

Alfred unbuckled from his seat and tried to get Matthew off of his. "Switch with me again!" Matthew looked somewhat annoyed and waved his hand, "Al I'm quite comfortable here I really don't want to move."

"Please Please Please!" Alfred begged. After a few begs here and there Matthew figured out the main problem: him and Francis an aisle away from each other. "Alfred if it's about Francis I can handle it myself just take a nap to rest or watch the view from the window you like that. I will not move from this seat unless I have to go but surely not with him!" Matthew blushed and pointed towards the smiling Frenchman. Alfred sighed, "Alright. But you better watch out for him! I don't want you both joining the mile-high club today!"

"Alfred I don't like him like that!" Matthew blushed back prompting Francis to reply, "Oh mon cher you are so cute when you blush."

"Ay watch it Frenchie glad we are on the plane or I would've gladly take your hair back in my possession!" Alfred was stressed enough as it was with first the French man giving winks and waves to his brother then there was Antonio calling Lovino non-stop on his cell phone. Where the hell was Ivan? Alfred looked around and found Ivan walking out of the curtain from first class prompting 'what the fuck' look on Alfred's face. "Da fuck commie how you got first class I got all the passes board on coach!"

"Simple I traded like what you did with little leaf."

"With who?!" Alfred yelled.

"Someone who is generous," Ivan smiled back and gave a cheerful wave towards the man on the other side of coach who was in business attire looking scared shitless out of his mind. "You bastard! Why are you here anyways, come to rub in my face like a dick you are!?" Ivan nodded slowly and replied back, "Yes and I come here because I am bored. Play card game with me." Alfred took off his glasses lazily rubbing the brim of his nose, "It's only been a few hours with you all and I pretty much regret bringing you all to Vegas."

All of a sudden Alfred's cell phone started blasting out in sound. He quickly flipped it open looking at his caller i.d. he spotted Arthur's name and sighed, "Yeah more bitching!" He tapped his phone to accept the call and replied back, "Ay babe! What's up?"

"_It's okay. I was just checking in if you got on the plane safely."_ By getting on the plane safely meaning all the bitching, pain, and suffering that the groom's crew went through the past hour or so yeah it's safe alright. _"Alfred?"_ Alfred got back to reality almost dropping his phone on the plane's flooring, "Uh yeah babe everything is okay but they are all fricken insane! Antonio is just emotional crying his eyes out about Lovino, Frenchie is trying to get jiggie with Mattie, and to top it all off the crazy shit commie did. I'm just glad I'm in one piece so far!"

"_Alfred,"_ Arthur sighed loudly on the phone, _"What did I just told you weeks ago before your silly trip. You and Ivan have to sort out your differences. Please. Yao and I want this silly little game the both of you are concocting to end."_

"There's nothing to work out between us! Babe…. I'm dying here! Just listen!" Alfred held up his phone in mid-air letting the sounds of mayhem crashing in. Through the other line Arthur could hear the cries of Antonio, the uncontrollable laughter of the Russian, and to make matters worse listening to the frog's pervertness of seducing the Canadian. _"Alfred F. Jones! Didn't I warn you about inviting that frog? After his little divorce he attacks anything that blimey fucking moves!"_

"Ay Francis that hand is going a little too low near Mattie's Ontario!" Alfred yelled out getting Arthur more frustrated on the other end. _"Alfred! Alfred! Give the phone to him!"_ From hearing his fiancé's yelling Alfred smacked Francis's nearby hand about to reach up to Matthew and forcibly gave him the phone. "Alfred! You keep distancing me from that delicate skin!" Francis yelled back. Alfred glared him and replied back, "Just answer the goddamn phone pervert!" Francis huffed, brushing his hair off to the side placing the phone up to his hear, "Bonjour."

"_FRANCIS BONNEFOY! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU START ANYMORE DINGLINGINGS I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FAVORITE APENDAGE FOR LIFE!"_ Arthur screamed on the other end blasting the Frenchmen's ear off his head while Alfred was tearing off laughing away. "Oh Angleterre your little voice couldn't be any higher to dissipate my hearing. But rest to sure you there are no troubles you worry too much. I am not doing anything our dear Mathieu doesn't want." Matthew started blushing on spot and covered his mouth out of pure embarrassment. "Francis! Stop it! I don't like you like that!" Matthew yelled back. "Oh Mathieu you are just in denial."

"_FROG I BETTER NOT BE HEARING ANY FUNNY BUSINESS!"_ Arthur screamed out of the phone. "Funny business? Never! He is my Canada anyways so you can't tell me what to do!" Francis waved his hand off in denial. _"Put Alfred on the phone,"_ Arthur sighed. "Gimme the phone!" Alfred swiped his phone quickly away from the Frenchman's grasp and prompted it back on his ear hoping his beloved Brit won't scream his lungs off. _"You have my permission to kill him."_ Alfred sighed and continued to rub his temples of the massive headache about to form, "Permission or not I was going to kill him."

"_If anything happens and I mean anything….."_ Arthur was trailing a long chat about not being reckless which Alfred wasn't paying any attention to at the moment. He was more focused on Francis winking at Matthew, starting to caress his cheek again. "Hon Hon Hon Mathieu did you hear that, I stood up for our love."

_That's fucking it!_

Alfred dropped his phone, unbuckled his seat, and pounced on the laughing Frenchmen knocking his lights off. "YOU ARE A DIRTY MAN!" Alfred kept hitting and hitting till his knuckles couldn't take the pressure. "Get off of me!" Francis choked out trying to protect his beautiful face from bruising, "He is mine! By law he is mine!"

"_ALFRED! ALFRED! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_ Arthur screamed on the phone.

The fight was so out of hand one of the air attendant ladies tried to break it up. "Sir! Sir please! Back to your seat you are disturbing the others on the plane!" Alfred didn't care he tried punching till his heart's content. "I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT SHOTTY!" Matthew jumped out of his seat trying to drag Alfred back to his seat. "Alfred please! I told you before I can handle it! Stop it!" Alfred kept punching until a certain big hand dragged his sorry butt to his seat. This one person, his arch rival for eternity: Ivan. "Fuck! You always ruin my fun! Dickhead!" Ivan smiled back, "You sit down da? We play card game to get your mind off of things."

"_ALFRED! ALFRED! IS EVERYTHING OKAY!?"_ Arthur screamed on the phone. Alfred quickly pulled out the phone under his seat getting the phone up to his almost bleeding ear, "I almost committed murder." Arthur sighed deeply, _"You almost got me worried! I have to go..Just don't do anything stupid! Please call me when you arrive at your hotel so I know you are still alive."_

"Fine. Bye," Alfred hung up the phone and lazily slumped down in his uncomfortable coach seat, "When did I have to become responsible?"

* * *

**A/N: It's getting a little crazy huh wait till they actually get there :P but please guys I would love reviews this is what I would do I have up to chapter 9 finished so I will pop up the next chapter early if we get 5-10 reviews. If the reviews come I will upload the next chapter sooner and you will be featured in the next author note getting a hug from either Geof, Andres, Francois, Arnald, Viktoria, Samanta, Maksym, or Karina (tell me when you review) See you soon!**


	6. Just Begun

**A/N: Here is another chapter I decided to update weekly on here but since I'm coming down to the wire with finished chapters writing will take awhile currently writing chapter 10. So if the next chapter doesn't come next week that means I'm still writing. I want to finish all of these rps asap so I could upload them one after another. I appreciate the followers I'm so happy! I'm hoping maybe someday posting a blog soon on this story so I would love more popularity and love so this story will take under way :) New song on the soundtrack this song will be all about the trilogy and it is I've Just Been Begun by Britney Spears and you'll see why I chose it in the next few chapters ;3..anyways here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Just Begun**

"If anything happens and I mean anything I'll get on the next plane and drag your sorry arse back home. I'm just worried sick about your safety traveling across the pond; but what all I am hearing is complete utter annoyance! You just had to add more fire to the flames that you recklessly caused. You are an adult fix it and belt up it's only going to be a day or two until I see you at the altar!"

Arthur screamed on his end of the line. He called earlier just to check up on his fiancé if he got on the plane safely but found out that Alfred's little 'get-together' bachelor party was getting out of hand. Arthur should've expected with Alfred inviting Francis that some things could get a little messy. Inviting Ivan was his and Yao's plan just to get the boys on equal grounds. They really can't stand all the immature fighting and name-calling going on between the both of them. But from hearing on the other end of the call, Alfred still was not up to either apologize or act on friendly terms to the Russian.

"Alfred F. Jones are you still listening!?" Arthur heard the phone dropped and noticed in the background that Alfred was screaming at Francis about something he did to Matthew. _"YOU ARE A DIRTY MAN!"_ Alfred screamed back at the Frenchman. Arthur could've sworn that Alfred was hitting him. Francis might have done the extreme to grind the American's gears. "ALFRED! ALFRED! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"Arthur yelled trying to get Alfred back on the line. Worried out of his wits Arthur patiently was on hold. All Arthur could hear now was Antonio crying out Lovino's name and Matthew yelling at Alfred about doing something on his own. It couldn't get any worse and even embarrassing that the air attendant ladies were trying to get Alfred off of Francis. "ALFRED! ALFRED! IS EVERYTHING OKAY!?" But then suddenly it was quiet for a moment or two until Alfred picked up the phone again, _"I almost committed murder."_ Arthur sighed and took his free hand massaging his headache, "You got me so worried! I have to go. Just don't do anything stupid! Please call me when you arrive at your hotel so I know you are still alive."

"_Fine. Bye."_ Alfred hung up and left Arthur in doubt.

_Damnit I knew this was a bad idea. 'Ooh Ooh Artie I'm going to Vegas to partay American style.' You git of an idiot Alfred! I knew that city would be a bad influence with the partying, gambling, drinking, and all the pit-pocketers lurking out in the gutters. They aren't even in the country and yet they are all at each other's throats. Please you idiot be safe and come home unharmed._

Arthur slowly closed up his cell phone and placed it on the coffee table. Everything for his celebration was all settled and accounted for: the food prepared, the itinerary planned, and the house was spotless. Since everyone arrived earlier this morning it would be best for them sleeping over their jet-lag at a hotel and agreed celebrating the next night. Right now Arthur was bored, there was nothing to do. Maybe watching some _Doctor Who_ episodes on the telly while sipping a piping hot cup of tea could get his mind off his silly fiancé. Sure enough after a few hours of watching it did hit his mind off track. He lazily looked over the clock saying it was around 9 p.m.

_Alfred would probably get there in another hour or so. He better call when he gets there. God Arthur just relax at least Matthew is the responsible one._

Arthur rubbed his tired eyes and stood up stretching the kinks out of his back from sitting for so long, "It would be best to turn in. I can't imagine that my stag night won't be that reckless like Alfred's. There's no bloody possible way. And I'm talking to myself and the fairies are already in for the night..heh..heh" Arthur turned off the telly, took his empty cup in the kitchen to clean, and got into bed to await for his celebration to come the following night.

Up at the crack of dawn Arthur's alarm beeped, beeped, and beeped driving the cranky Brit up and out of bed. "Uh blimey my head," Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock reading 10 a.m. It wasn't common for Arthur to sleep in but from yesterday his mind was much occupied that it needed all the rest possible. No need to worry since the festivities will begin at six on the dot tonight but there was something else popping up and out of Arthur's worry bank: Alfred's call. He was supposed to check in when he arrived at his hotel. "Alfred! You are supposed to call damnit! Don't worry Arthur o'chap no need to worry." Arthur quickly got out of bed running in a fast pace towards the kitchen to pipe up another hot cup of tea. Waiting for the kettle to blow off Arthur couldn't help but pace to and fro around the kitchen contemplating about Alfred still. "No no it would make sense from the time difference he and his motley crew would probably be sleeping off the jet lag. He would just be either lazy, forgetful, or no no, no need to think about that at a time like this!" Arthur swayed in head countless times in denial. "Alfred promised me to not to do any more funny business since the plane incident."

The kettle finally shrieked out blowing off steam as a sign of readiness. Arthur promptly turned around getting the shooting kettle off the burner and poured himself a cop of his favorite Earl Grey to start the day on an almost bright side. Getting his cup ready he strolled over towards the living room finding his phone still placed on the coffee table. "Oh maybe he did check in earlier and left a message for silly o' me forgetting my phone. I get myself so carried away at times," Arthur laughed to himself trying to not get a drop of tea on the floor. He placed his cup on a cozy before placing it on the table, like any typical mother figure would do to prevent streaking in the wood. He carefully picked up the phone in a dainty manner and flipped it over to reveal any missing messages that Arthur could've forgotten. There was none, not a single call, voice mail, or text given. "You lazy, forgetful, stupid git!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs almost flinging his phone against the wall out of anger. He quickly called Yao if Ivan called to check in earlier this morning. After a few rings Yao answered, "Ni hau aru!" Arthur could hear in the background the Chinese man was munching on something edible making the other line static to understand. "Um good morning Yao. I apologize for calling so early; but Alfred was supposed to call me when they checked in the hotel. Did you get any confirmation from Ivan by chance?" Yao still munched and munched on his tasty snacks trying to conjure up a sentence or two, "Good question aru. No got no messages either."

"Really?" Arthur asked in a worried tone. "You worry too much aru if something bad happen bosses call but nothing happen. Let them have fun and tonight is your night so relax aru."

"O-okay I'll try but I just feel a bit uneasy with Alfred not checking in I assume you heard about the little mishappening on their plane."

"Yes I have, they such stupid blockhead ass. That our husbands apparently." Arthur and Yao laughed simultaneously, true that their partners could be a stick in the mud at times but they love them dearly no matter how dense they act. "Okay we meet you tonight okay aru? Kiku still out cold sleep probably got sleep bug from his husband aru," Yao laughed and munched which Arthur could probably guess was crips. "Alright I'll let you two rest up. See you later," Arthur hung up the phone and placed it back on its original position on the coffee table. He grabbed his tea from the cozy giving it a few sips here and there of relaxation. Tea was one of the ideal remedies to calm the Brit's nerves a tad.

_Relax 'ol chap. Tonight is your night._

Tonight finally came by in a flash. Arthur cleaned the house for another round during the early afternoon to get his mind off of Alfred who surprisingly didn't call yet. Arthur tried to brush off the thought but he still couldn't think straight. "Alfred is just being a lazy arse. He is such a procrastinator," Arthur sighed annoyingly. No worries, nothing to worry about. What Yao just mentioned before none of their bosses called in for any emergencies so there wasn't anything to fret about. But this night was strictly all about Arthur. He just needed to relax and have a smashing time with his party: Kiku, Yao, Lukas, and Vlad. At 6 pm on the mark the door bell rung strongly alarming the house that their first guest had arrived. Arthur quickly went over the door to welcome in the first guest who was Kiku by surprise carrying a bag of hygiene products.

"Good evening Arthur-san." Kiku politely bowed down as gestured and smiled back. "Kiku it's nice to see you but where is Yao by any chance? He told me this morning he would be coming over with you," Arthur said confusedly glancing outside finding the arrogant Chinese man having an argument with the cab driver. "I don't care if 50 pound to get here take money and leave. You people have no respect for elder aru!"

"I don't bloody care lady just pay the fine!" The driver yelled back. "Who you calling lady!" Yao glared back about to show his secret weapon: his signature wok. It was funny how the driver thought Yao was a woman. The Chinese man did have some delicate features that he had been mistakenly called a woman a few times daily. Kiku peaked behind his back pointing to his former caregiver giving a lecture about age and seniority again. "That answer your question then? He gets moody since he had announced he carrying child now."

"Ahh I see. But where are my manners I can't have you both standing outside for so long come in," Arthur calmly gestured Kiku inside and finally after a few swings of Yao's wok pissing the taxi driver out of his knickers, the taxi zoomed away off in the distance never returning ever again. "Yeah aru you learn manners next time ass!" Yao huffed and placed his wok back where it originally was. Arthur waved back at the almost calmed Chinese man motioning him to come inside the house. "Let pregnant Chinese man in aru!" Yao yelled charging his way through the doorframe. "Yao you are only one month pregnant I never knew you get very emotional. Just this morning when I talked to you, you sounded very calm and collected," Arthur asked worriedly.

"He like that all the time Arthur-san no need to worry. If you get on his good side he need no harm," Kiku said reassuringly. "Yeah that ass he no respect whatsoever aru!"

"I apologize Yao." Arthur admitted in a guilty tone. "You did nothing why apologize aru? But I feel fat aru!" Yao cried while rubbing his flat stomach. "You barely gained any weight." Arthur pointed out along with Kiku agreeing. "Hai Yao-san you're thin. You still look good to me. I don't see anything different about your figure." Yao continuously rubbed his flat stomach crying out, "I still feel it, you two just don't understand aru!"

"Yao shush shush it's alright." Arthur calmly went over to the Chinese man side rubbing his back in a friendly way to calm down. "Let's think of the positives tonight. I asked Kiku to bring in his spa products in. We'll have a wonderful, relaxing time just as soon Lukas and Vlad come. Knowing Vlad he likes to piss me off making late appearances, but overall let's all enjoy the night." As soon as Arthur finished speaking the doorbell suddenly ranged alarming everyone the next guest's arrival. "Speak of the devil." Arthur sighed and walked over to the over-ringing door propping it open to reveal the last two guests: Vlad and Lukas. "Artie long time no see! We missed you!" Vlad charged in glomping the stunned English man. He quickly took loose of his hold on Arthur and regained his stance again. "Eh I get too overboard on these occasions. Artie's getting hitched finally right Luky." Vlad nudged Lukas's side lightly as a tease.

"Had to drag preggy to come over to have some fun away from that attaching Mathias. Boy Luky you need some fun and Artie is here to give it! It's tradition for all three of us to go crazy for the night hah!"

"I'm pregnant again. I don't need fun. I need this baby out now!" Lukas yelled. Everyone else inside besides Arthur was too preoccupied especially Yao who didn't care in the slightest stuffing his face with many snack foods in the kitchen. "You just think I'm fat!" He called out from the kitchen with Kiku trying to get on his good side lowering his anxiety down. "AruAruAruAru!" Yao munched angrily. "Gez it's a preggie fest. Luky you aren't alone tonight. You're not going to be some huge third wheel after all." Lukas automatically nudged Vlad's side so hard that Vlad lost a breath or two. "Ow Luky I'm sorry. I'm just saying you aren't a sore thumb tonight." Lukas glared back fiercely getting Vlad almost back to square one. "Thanks Vlad that just makes me feel so much better!" Arthur quickly changed the topic around to prevent any further fighting, "Lukas so I heard you are expecting another boy?" Lukas rubbed his stomach fondly and looked back blushing, "Yes. But we hadn't figure out any names yet."

"Yup!" Vlad answered back cheerfully trying to playfully rub the Norwegian's swollen stomach, "Luky here got's another Mathias on the way! Boy you should see him eat! He packs a ton!" Lukas took another swig at Vlad's abdomen causing the Romanian to crash face first on the hallway carpet. "Vlad! You alright?" Arthur tried to help up the almost un-conscious Romanian back up on his feet. "Heh never better. Ow Luky you know I was just joking, learn to let loose once in awhile." Lukas hmphed back and glared off to the side in annoyance.

"Where are my manners, I do apologize." Arthur blushed on spot in embarrassment. Later he guided his company indoors with Vlad and himself escorting Lukas to the nearest couch to get situated. Yao returned back from the kitchen with a bag of pretzels in his hands munching away loudly than before. He quickly noticed that Lukas was eyeing the same bag. Yao clutched the bag protecting it to any hungry predators, "You all stay away from pretzels! They are mine!" Arthur sighed bringing one of his hands massaging his forehead, "Yao they are for everyone. Quit with the pretzels and share with Lukas." Lukas nodded in agreement and began eyeing the bag as prey to pounce on. "No they are mine!" Yao started to make the run for it back towards the kitchen until Kiku quickly swiped them from his thin fingers. "Thank you Kiku for the help," Arthur smiled as he received the pretzels and gave the open bag towards his Norwegian friend to snack on. Leave it to Kiku to keep everything in tip top shape, the perfect best man for Arthur. "My pretzels." Yao glared back at Kiku almost about to cry his eyes out. "Share. It fair Yao-San." Kiku pointed towards the not so pregnant Chinese man. "Kiku you have brought war."

"Please please you all act civil for once!" Arthur yelled back giving the open pretzel bag towards Lukas's grasp. "Thank you," Lukas blushed and started nibbling the salty snacks. After a few bites here and there Lukas started to feel disgusted about the snacks. He rapidly threw the bag back almost hitting Yao's face. The whole bag spilled out on the floor with numerous pretzels scattered around smashed to tiny pieces. "M-MY PRETZELS!" Yao screamed out alerting everyone in the room. Lukas huffed back and replied, "Oh they are cheap and taste horribly. I gave them back to you. You should at least be grateful for the exchange." Yao started to foam at the mouth as his beloved pretzels were smashed and destroyed. He rolled up his sleeves ready for combat revenge, "Have manners and pass pretzels like polite person aru!" Lukas fiercely looked like he was about to start a full out frenzy. "Bring it Chinadoll!"

"Come get!" Yao waved his hand back tempting the almost six month pregnant Norwegian for fair game. The Norwegian took the offer and started to slowly rise out of his seat to pay a piece of his mind; but unfortunately due to his size he slowly collapsed down on the couch unable to move the slightest. "VLAD HELP ME!" Lukas screamed out huffing and puffing every single breath that he could. Vlad quickly rushed over to provide assistance but remembered this instant a few little side notes from Mathias about not getting Lukas hurt overnight. He would get not only Lukas in deep water but also himself. He would never go with it in the first place. "Luky not a bright idea. Remember what Mathias said earlier I would go to the grave if you got hurt tonight."

"He's right Lukas please consider and just apologize to Yao about the food," Arthur simply replied back aiding Lukas back to his comfortable position. Lukas fired glaring eyes over his over caring friends. He possibly hate that even though he was handicapped he should be at least able to kick the Chinese man's ass to another dimension literally. With a flick, tip, tap of the wrist it could have been done in an instant. Yao sighed and apologetically bowed at his unable opponent. It would've been unfair. "I apologize." Yao confirmed in front of the party, "I not honorable to fight when you have such disadvantage aru." Lukas could tell that Yao was secretly smirking behind his hand as a mockery. Who cared if he was pregnant with a little boy who kept kicking his insides for days end. He should never just let it pass to go unnoticed. Lukas thought off a clever trick in the book that any simple, naïve person could think of: use other people for his dirty work hence Vlad and Arthur. "Oh ho! I can easily kick your sorry ass even while I'm pregnant. Vlad, Arthur pop out the book to page twenty-three." It took Arthur a few moments to remember what was exactly on page twenty-three. He shivered at the thought of it and blocked both Vlad and Lukas away from the Chinese man. "You bloody fucking crazy! That conjure over a measly bag of junk food!"

"What on page twenty-three aru?" Yao asked still in aftershock holding dear on his trusty wok for protection. "You don't want to know China doll. Luky's right you piss people off the deep end especially myself. I'll take care of it Luky but not page twenty-three."

"You ass sparkely vampire. I try to be honorable but if you want come get!" From that little remark about his beloved vampires, Vlad quickly got out of Arthur's hold, angrily popped up the book to a different page and produced a blue like light fuming off his fingertips. "Vlad smash that poor little tea pot!" Lukas yelled over from the couch rubbing his stomach to calm his over exuberated son from the action happening. Vlad glared daggers at the battle ready stance of Yao and even Kiku joined in the fight with his katana. "This not appropriate. Put down your weapon and we will as well!" Kiku explained. As best man, Kiku could clearly see Arthur in desolate irritation about the matters happening now. He could not let this get out of hand and unfortunately have this celebration gone in chaotic turmoil. "Vlad! Stop this instant all of you!" Arthur screamed trying to contain the disconcerted Norwegian; but was too late once Vlad sprung a few sparks or two toward Yao which he luckily had his trusty wok flung the magic towards Arthur's antique flowerpot smashing it into pieces creating a bigger mess than the bag of pretzels. Dirt was scattered everywhere: on their faces, the floor, and even the walls. Arthur's prized wildflower ferns burned from a crisped from the over exploded magic. "BOTH YOU YOU! CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs towards Yao and Vlad and quickly ran towards the nearest bathroom to get away from the mess and slammed the door in an aggressive way causing a stir in the house.

He just had to get away from the drama. After getting in the restroom to calm himself down Arthur slid off towards the floor hunched down on his bum, hiding his face in his feminine thin knee bones about to start a cycle of water works.

_Bloody why! Over a god damn bag of food. This was supposed to be a relaxing night to get my mind off of Alfred. He still hasn't called to check in I'm just so worried, sad, and over the top mad. I can't ever cheer myself up. And worse my friends are all starting to have children of their own and I'm the sore thumb out of the bunch. I'm just a jealous, overly worried ninny! Not that jealous though I couldn't be that much of a monster when I will get to that stage but overall I can't help it. Just give it time 'ol chap and your patience will be worth it. Those dumb idiots that I call my friends, I wonder what they are doing at this moment? Hope they don't make much more of a mess._

"Arthur-San?" Kiku gave a light tap on the door to arouse the Brit's attention. Arthur snapped back to reality wiping his face of any residue tears and replied back in an uneasy tone, "What is it? Come to walk on my back while you are at it? Since you all never listen!"

"Arthur-San it isn't like that at all!" Kiku tried to calmly explain. He, Yao, Vlad and Lukas were all huddled up by the bathroom door eagerly waiting for Arthur to feel better so the party could finally begin. "We are sorry how we acted." Yao admitted trying to softly munch on the leftover pretzels that were on the floor. "Yeah us two." Vlad and Lukas said simultaneously. "Please come out Arthur-San. I got the spa station ready for our masks. Let us have some fun now tonight. Please open the door."

"Yeah Artie pretty please. Even though I'm totally against that sissy idea but I'll do it that's cause that is what friends are for. Right? We cleaned up the mess too. And I fixed the vase…" Lukas nudged Vlad's side as side punishment, "Ow..I meant Luky fixed it so whatever is prodding your sorry ass pull it out and come join us!" Arthur sighed to himself.

_They aren't ever going to give up aren't they?_

He slowly stood up from the bathroom floor fixing his stance. Arthur went over to the mirror for a check-up for any spotting tears hoping none of them would notice that he was bawling his eyes out. After a check or two he was ready to face the music and huffed out to clear his head. Arthur opened the door finding all of his friends giving sympathy looks. The Brit overlooked behind their figures noticing the house was back in the same state before everyone showed up. Kiku, as promised, set up the mask stand to prepare to moisten their pores. "Thank you everyone for the support. Let's get this celebration started alright." Arthur smiled knowing that his friends did care deeply about his last couple of nights as a free man. Everyone clapped and cheered in excitement for the night to come. First the boys started cleansing their faces with a special face mask that Kiku brought over from his country. It was suppose to make your skin softer than a baby's bum and provide a refreshing feel to it. After applying the messy cream to all of their faces they looked ridiculous especially Arthur feeling a bit embarrassed on cue. But no worries reading the jar on the cream it said that it took around an hour for the skin to cleanse. "Acck!" Vlad gagged when inhaling the stuff, "This stuff smells from a baby's bottom instead!"

"Vlad," Arthur sighed back, "It does but it's only temporarily, let's just do something to distract the smell, any ideas?" Everyone looked like blank, concrete slates from the mushed up gunk on their faces. None of them had the brightest idea for what to do next except a very boisterous Romanian bouncing up and down in his seat almost about to have an accident. "Yes Vlad what do you suggest?" Arthur asked. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

"Okay that sounds like interesting game to get some time in." Kiku agreed with the others nodding along. "Okay who should my first victim be?" Vlad gave a devious smirk towards the other contenders about to be in shock when the turn was called. "Okay let me start up with the bride to be hahahaha Artie of course!" Arthur blushed back almost making his gunk of a mask fall off his face later glaring at his Romanian friend from the practical pun, "O-okay fine you twat! I'll stick with the truth! Knowing you about dares those are very inappropriate!" Vlad smiled back at his blushing friend, "Oh what I am about to ask you, you will reconsider hahah!"

"Just spill it out already!" Arthur yelled back. "Okay tell us how Alfred is in bed. Is he good?" Everyone was just stunned on what Vlad had asked especially Arthur. He became redder than ever, poor boy. "WHAT!?" Arthur yelled back. "You said truth you have to follow the rules Artie!" Vlad winked back at the blushing Brit. Everyone in the room came back from shock and hid their schoolgirl giggles behind their hands. "Oh typical Vlad but I had to admit that is a good question." Lukas admitted laughing along with the others. "I refuse to tell!" Arthur glared back crossing his arms. "How is he with the famous Florida Arthur?" Yao smiled back with the others trying to peer pressure the poor Brit an answer out of him. "Fine. I'll confess," Arthur looked down in embarrassment then looked at everyone solely in the eye flailing his arms out in anger, "He's bloody fricken fantastic! Happy now!"

"Bow chika bow wow!" Everyone whooted in the room. "Yeah yeah you all got your answer but don't tell him he'll just feed off his ego some more about being a sex god or something!" Arthur yelled back. "Yeah yeah Artie he won't ever know right guys?" Vlad smiled back toward everyone. They all agreed for now. All of a sudden the doorbell rang alerting every one of the surprise. "Did any of you order anything?" Arthur asked and all of them shook their heads in denial. Arthur got up from the couch to open the front door. As he got to the door he noticed a vehicle the same as his older brother, Allistor, drove parked right on the curb. He could've sworn he saw his other brothers, Caliean and Dylan, in the parked car as well.

_No no it can't possibly be them. It is probably someone who has a car similar as that arse asking to use the phone or something. Simple as that hahahah._

But Arthur was never wrong, as he opened the door he found but no other but his arse of an older brother Allistor.

"Ay Artie."

Allistor smirked back carrying some kind of pink basket filled with unidentified items. Arthur tried as he might to shut the door in his face to return him to the dark hole where he once came from; but unfortunately Allistor gripped the door tight to let himself pass through inside. "Ay, s'how the sissy party goin'? And what the fuck is on ye face Artie?" Allistor laughed madly using his free hand to hold his stomach in place. Arthur was furiously angry for one how did his brothers knew about this night and two he was spotted with his guck of a mask still intact on his face, his brother will never live it down, how embarrassing. Shivers from his backside just came back from the thought. "Oh look it's sheep man." Lukas huffed out. "Sheep man eh?" Allistor walked over toward the pregnant Norweign and started lighting up a cigar close up to his face, "Learn respect now lad." Allistor puffed a circle of smoke in Lukas's face to prove point making him wave and cough it through. After a few times clearing his throat Lukas instantly puffed out his chest, "Eh I think you need to learn respect sheep man! I'm pregnant for goodness sakes!"

"Oh ho ho, fiesty one lil buggar," Allistor winked at the disgusted tone Norwegian while tipping his cigar a tad letting the ash fall on the ground. Arthur sighed loudly pulling Allistor away from Lukas and back to him so he could have a 'one-on-one' conversation on why in blazes he was here on his doorstep. "Allistor what the bloody hell are you here!?"

"I came to drop off a little gift."

Allistor shoved the pink basket towards Arthur's direction. "What is this?" Arthur arched an eyebrow of curiosity at the pink wrap basket. "It's somethin' that'll suit you well for this lil pansy party!" Allistor laughed, "Looking what I see so far it's a def, probably painting ye nails while you at it!"

"I'm not some bloody girl Allistor!" Arthur screamed back. "Oh me wee baby Artie of course you are hahah. At least Al is actually partyin, the dumbass." Arthur was about to counterattack this argument until the phone suddenly ringed loudly. "Ye, go hurry along and answer that," Allistor chuckled pointing to the said phone. Arthur gave death daggers towards his older brother and placed the basket back in his meaty arms.

"I'll get it." Arthur turned towards the phone and finally answered. "Hello whatever it is you twit you better have a significant good reason to do so!" Arthur yelled. _"Artie?"_ Alfred sounded groggy on the other line. "Alfred!" Arthur was shocked and felt a little bad for yelling earlier. "Alfred F. Jones why didn't you call me earlier I was worried sick about you!"

"_Sorry babe jet lag ya know? We are just all drowned out in sleep and half of them are drunk anyways. God at the end of the plane ride I just want to come back home to you. These guys are fucking driving me off the walls that's what."_

"Sorry to hear about that but please just don't hurt yourself."

"_Naw I'm the hero remember nothing getting me down haha. How 'bout you?"_

"Great until my arse of a brother suddenly barged in…hey Allistor!" Out of nowhere Allistor ripped the phone away from Arthur's grasp. "Allistor give me the damn phone!"

"_A-Allistor what is he doing there?!"_ Alfred yelled back from the other line. "Now now, Arthur, I wanna talk with the dumbfuck," Allistor smiled letting the receiver rest on the arch of his shoulder to speak with Alfred. _"Did you just call me a dumbfuck?!"_

"Ye know it's the truth, lad. Only stating facts. You havin a sissy party too? Artie here looks like one sissy lass from a beauty parlor hahahaha." Alfred laughed along with Allistor knowing that would exactly happen with Arthur tonight. Arthur was fed up and started trying to get the phone back in his possession but due to his height Allistor reached the phone up higher enabling him to get it. After a few laughs Alfred started to get back in the swing of things, _"To answer your question sheep humper it is a def no! We're partying it up Vegas style!"_ Allistor smirked against the phone getting his answer, "Vegas eh? Thanks for that lil piece of info dipshite."

"_Did I say Vegas I meant Paris. Yeah that city. wine is so great….hehe"_ Allistor smirked larger than before knowing just how Alfred just blurted out his plans killing two birds with one stone, the greatest ever. "Yeah yeah..Fine you lil whiney bitch!" Allistor couldn't keep up playing with Arthur who was trying to jump up and down to get the phone back. He gave the phone lazily back to Arthur. "Alfred I apologize for this git's actions." Arthur glared daggers back his brother and noticed the other guests creeping around the wall eavesdropping. _"It's alright babe say the word and I'll come back with shotty pissing him off haha."_

"Alfred. I'll just let you go, enjoy yourself tonight and I'll see you in a few days."

"_Okay babe we are about to head out to start the real fling in an hour or so yeah have fun at your sleepover!~"_

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled back blushing. _"Bye babe love you~!"_ Alfred suddenly hanged up leaving Arthur frozen in position holding the phone. The others by the wall were laughing their asses off and of course Allistor. Arthur snapped back and hanged up the phone, "All right Allistor why exactly have you come to ruin my life!"

"To give you tat basket, o'course!" Allistor nodded towards the basket which was now placed on the kitchen table. "No not that cruddy basket, why are you here and how do you know about the wedding?! We never sent any invitations to you!"

"'It's floatin all around Europe, your wedding to the dumbfuck. Kinda hard 'not' to hear about it." Allistor took a deep drag out of his cigar and spewed smoke all around the room. "Oh and the others are in the car."

"I would think so I just saw them there before your sorry arse walked in!" Arthur rubbed his temple in a fast pace then suddenly pushed Allistor out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Just get out of my house you git!"

"Ay, ay! Dun gotta be rude." Allistor laughed constantly while his brother was pushing him out the door.

"Enjoy the gift pansies!" He ran out of the house towards the car and roamed down the street to his next destination. Arthur yelled something in old English, figuring a bad word or two, gave the finger as a final farewell and slammed the front door. "What ass aru!" Yao said while munching on a few more snacks. "Of course." Everyone's heads turned when the doorbell ranged again.

"Oh blimey fuck if that is him I'm going to kick this wanker's arse!" Arthur rapidly dashed toward the door once more and after opening it he was shock out of his mind. "Heyyyyyyy bitches!" Felix yelled on the top of his lungs failing his arms out in joy. "So like I heard you having this super fantastic party and here is little ol' me to come to make it soo totally out there!"

_God why do I have to be responsible? This is going to be a longer night than I thought it would._

* * *

**A/N: So that is only the beginning lol but what may be in that basket ;3 This is 1/3 so the next 2 chapters will be the last parts of Alfred's so see you all soon! Be sure to review and share around! Please and thank you! :) And to the lovely reviews who get hugs! To whoever reviews you get a hug from one of the kiddies refer back to chapter 5 who you want a hug from!**

**Geof hugging: Hungarian With a Frying Pan, Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**


	7. Tonight Is The Night

**A/N: Here is part 2 of 3 for Alfred's crazy adventure. Thanks you for reviewing, following, and giving support.**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Tonight Is The Night**

"Did you just call me a dumbfuck?!" Alfred yelled on his line talking to his future brother-in-law.

"_Ye know it's the truth, lad. Only stating facts. You havin a sissy party too? Artie here looks like one sissy lass from a beauty parlor hahahaha."_

Alfred couldn't help but spread a few chuckles as well laughing along with Allistor.

_How cute Artie! Too bad I'm not there right this moment to take a picture for a keepsies for myself. Bet he's wearing one of those girly mud masks chicks put on themselves to make their skin look purrty. Hahaha. My smooth baby face Brit with the perfect ass to complement it wait dude I'm talking to someone, yeah back to business to take on dick face sheep humper._

"To answer your question sheep humper it is a def no! We're partying it up Vegas style!"

_Aww shit! That didn't mean to come out damnit damnit damnit!_

Alfred gave himself a hard face palm slap while he listened to Allistor smirking on the other end as a 'thank you'. _"Vegas eh? Thanks for that lil piece of info dipshite."_

_Shit plan B just make a damn lie to reel him in_.

"Did I say Vegas I meant Paris. Yeah that city. Wine is so great….hehe"

_Yeah take the bait and leave us the fuck alone!_ _Fuck he knows!_

In the background on the other line Alfred could've sworn Arthur was fighting with Allistor trying to get the phone back in his grasp. After a couple of tries of snatching the phone Allistor just gave up and gave the phone back to Arthur to let the whiney bitch have his way. _"Alfred I apologize for this git's actions."_ Arthur finally got the phone back making Alfred smile a tad.

_Glad sheep humper is gone I love listening to my fiancé's cute accent I can listen to it all day over frog's boring ass music blasting from his room._

"It's alright babe say the word and I'll come back with shotty pissing him off haha."

_Crap I didn't bring shotty he's back at the house but still I'll come over to kick his sorry butt any day!_

"_Alfred. I'll just let you go, enjoy yourself tonight and I'll see you in a few days."_

"Okay babe we are about to head out to start the real fling in an hour or so yeah have fun at your sleepover!~"

"_Alfred!"_ Arthur yelled on the other line causing Alfred to place the phone a good distance away from his ear. Alfred couldn't stop laughing on how cute that was. "Bye babe love you~!" Alfred finally hanged up and slumped back down on his hotel bed to sleep off more of the jet lag. What a day it had been. The rest of the plane ride could be summed up in one never ever play Russia in a card game especially 'gold fish'. Matthew learned the hard way after losing and Alfred luckily fished him out of the bathroom to save his innocent ass from a Russian roulette. Second always wear your seat belt when landing. Our dear idiot American had a hard face plant to the floor from falling out of his seat; luckily he was okay a little while after. When the plane ride ended they headed to the airport's entrance to look for their driver who would drive them to their hotel. It was very late. The boys were all drowned out in sleep and wanting to crash the second when they get to their comfy beds. After collecting their bags and belongings they found their driver holding a very noticeable American flag sign which literally said word to word: I KNOW HOW TO GIVE A GOOD TIME. It sounded very stripperish after Alfred read it the second time giving a stupid face towards it. The first time he wrote that message to give to the driver it sounded perfect, something very badass but nope it was just the exact opposite. The driver would've been embarrassed holding that silly sign for so long but thankfully he was about to get paid even for the stupidest assignments given. Getting in their bags situated in the car they were off. Alfred glanced out shot gun's window looking at the excitement which was Las Vegas: the glowing lights, entertainment, his party city! He couldn't wait to start rocking it out in the streets later. When they got to their hotel everyone was still out of it rubbing their eyes off in sleep and yawning crazily. Alfred tipped the driver and told the exact time to be here later to start the party. Alfred had enough money to rent off a single floor villa filled with a couple rooms for each guest. Everyone went off in their rooms including Alfred to sleep off their jet lags and a couple started to bust out the beverages including Francis and Antonio. Francis's solution for the beverages was to help Antonio clear is mind off his pregnant emotional husband. A few drinks wouldn't hurt but it was a relaxing start. So right now Alfred looked over his clock reading it was 12 noon he had been sleeping for a long time luckily he woke up awhile ago to call his worried out fiancé from over thinking.

_Step one checked! Jesus Penius Frenchie turn your fucking music down so I can sleep!_

Alfred covered his ears over with an overstuffed pillow provided by the hotel to drown out the sound of je suis un homme plein d'ambitions. He couldn't take it anymore! After tossing and turning for the last hour Alfred grunted and stood up from his bed running off towards the Frenchman's room.

_Gotta take care of this fucking problem damnit shotty why you aren't in my bag when I need you!_

"FRANCIS TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC OR I WILL MAKE A HOLE THROUGH THIS DOOR!" Alfred yelled loudly pounding the door. "FRENCHIE STOP SINGING YOU'RE DROWNING MY MIND TO MUSH!"

"Shut it you stupid American and leave us alone to relax!" Francis called back.

_Wait did I just heard the word 'us' meaning two people?_ Alfred went up close to the door to hear what exactly was going on the other side. "I like this song Francis," Matthew said cheerfully with Francis laughing his fabulous 'honhonhonhon' laugh in the background.

_Wait Mattie? My little brah getting trampled by that perv!? Hells to the No!_

"FRANCIS I SWEAR I GOING TO PUT MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THE NASTY WITH MY BROTHER!" Alfred used one of his feet against the closed door and barged right inside finding out three of his crew including his best man were drunk lounging around. "Alfred!" Matthew hiccupped, "What's going on?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on…well why da fuck you laying around the bed with Francis! He just wants to get in your pants and dump you like the rest of the flock!"

"I am not!" Francis yelled back resting on his stomach, "I am trying to share the love of music with dear Mathieu what's the problem?"

"My problem is you're trying to rape my brother that's what!"

"Alfred," Matthew sighed, "I told you I can take care of myself I'm not a child!" Alfred pouted and looked over the tidy room finding Antonio lounged out on the tiny sofa drinking wine non-stop. "Ay Antonio are you drunk already?" The Spaniard closed his eyes and crashed down off the couch bawling his eyes out about his Lovino. Unfortunately the bottle of wine had seen its days, no drop to spare. "Antonio that was expensive stuff!" Francis cried out, "I told you to take a couple of sips to share mon cher but now it's all gone!"

"Gezz Frenchie it's only wine you can smash some more brain cells later with that stuff tonight," Alfred scuffed. "No you don't understand! That was from my cellar at my home! Your stuff compared to there is downright awful I don't know how you stupidly get a precious grape to have such a bitter taste in the end!" Now Alfred had lost it. He picked up an easy to lift end table and made dagger eyes at the scared off, about to piss in his pants, Frenchman. Matthew was the better of the two and made a quick dash in front of Alfred to block his path. "Alfred please. I know we are still a little out of our minds a few hours ago but please this is your night. Nothing will come out of you bashing Francis into a wall."

"Yeah well all he did was try to rape you, cuss me out, acted sissy, umm try raping you again, and overall pissing me off I need to knock some sense in him! You're lucky shotty isn't here!" Alfred yelled over Antonio's cries.

_Damn he's such an emotional wreak about that stick up the ass dude._

"Alfred put down the table and get some rest we have to leave in a few right?"

_Mattie don't be the nice guy, they always finish last. Why don't you kick his ass like I'm doing right now!_

After Matthew's calming advice Alfred pouted and placed the table back in its original position. "Okay but you go back to your room too I don't like you getting pervy cooties from this dick," Alfred pointed out at the flustered Frenchman. "I AM NOT.." Francis was cut off by Matthew glaring him to be quite. "Okay okay Al it's your day I'll try to make you happy for once," Matthew smiled back patting one of Al's shoulders. Alfred smiled slightly and turned his expression to full doubt, "It's too quiet now where's the commie?" Everyone in the room excluding the crying Antonio shook their heads in denial.

_Fuck if he ruins anything, it's going down like donkey kong!_

Alfred and Matthew quickly stormed through all the rooms and even the front lobby of the hotel but unluckily no tall, creepy, Russian in sight. None of the boys had Ivan's number on themselves so there was no probability to know his exact location. They returned back in the room and Alfred slumped back down on the plush couch looking irritated out of his mind, "Well fuck it if he wants to screw around just let him! As long he's here by six I don't give a rat's ass!"

_It's going to be a long night anyways but on a brighter note without creepy ass commie here I can sleep in peace._

And Alfred finally did he had a couple of hours of the day to get all the shut eye he needed for the party to really begin.

The time had finally arrived. Six o'clock on the dot everyone was dressed to party out all night. Alfred was too excited like a little kid attending his birthday party. But this particular party will be the best and last of the American's night, a whole night celebrating his second to last night as a free, single man getting partied out with his friends. If you mean by 'friends' more like crazy lunatics yeah sure that worked as well. Alfred looked in the mirror for one last time trying to tame his wild nantuket that defied the laws of gravity.

_Hphm close enough_.

Alfred smiled and darted straight towards the door counting off the guests to begin their departure. Everyone was accounted for except for one person: Ivan. "Okay before we totes get hammered where the fuck is commie again!?" Everyone in the room including the still crying Antonio replied they had no idea whatsoever what happened to Ivan. "Fuck!" Alfred slammed his fist against the front door causing one of the pictures on the wall to crash down cracking. "Fuck again! He's going to pay for that shit!" Alfred tried to calm himself down a tad fisting his knuckles till they were pearly white, "Broskis we were suppose to hit the city! But no that dick just had to ruin the fun! I say just leave him but no I'm going to be bitched out by my man about losing his bestie's ass."

"Alfred I'm sure we can find him in no time don't worry!" Matthew smiled back trying to calm down the situation. "Ehh who cares about going out I just want to stay here and drink and sleep with Mathieu." Francis smiled trying to wrap his loose arm around the Canadian's waist but thankfully Matthew swiped it away and finally got the courage to slap the Frenchman's face as punishment.

"Francis when I said when I don't like you that way I really meant it!"

"Finally Mattie I knew you had balls somewhere!" Alfred smiled cheering to praise his now assertive brother. "Don't push it Al I feel uncomfortable about violence but for him is an exception."

"Dear Mathieu you are playing hard to get," Francis smiled rubbing his red cheek, "I shall enjoy this game honhonhonhon."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FRANCIS!" Both North American brothers shouted simultaneously. All of a sudden the door bell ranged numerous times alerting the people in the room to take notice. "Shit probably someone next door about our bitching. Damnit," Alfred sighed and went to open the door finding a small piece of paper folded on the floor. As curiosity sprung Alfred picked up the mysterious paper and read its contents:

_Dear Comades you are wondering where I am da? No worries I am setting up surprise for you Alfred, something else to tell partners we made agreement. No lies. Come by Great Wall Chinese restaurant by 7 p.m. I will be waiting. Farewell for now._

"Dudes we need to leave like pronto before commie becomes one with Chinatown."

"CHINATOWN?!" Everyone gasped. "Yeah he said that he has some surprise which obviously he's screwing with me but we need to track his ass down and get him on the next plane. Artie will have to understand this isn't working. I just can't kiss his ass and be nice just like that right away. Me and commie will never work out." Alfred grabbed his cell, wallet and motioned everyone to leave the room. "Let's go!"

"As much as I want to play 'Find the Russian' I rather stay here," Francis huffed whipping his hair off to the side.

"Oh no Frenchie you are coming! Because Mattie is and you'll go anywhere Mattie will, you still want to continue playing the 'hard-to-get' game right?" Alfred glared back at Francis trying to reel Mattie in as bait. "Acck fine stupid American just so you know it will all be for Mathieu!" Matthew just felt creeped out from Francis's overexposed love; he just shook it off ignoring it. "At least I was stupid enough to let you come for the ride! I didn't know what the hell I was thinking back then!"

"Oh Alfred mon cher without moi this party wouldn't have a kick to it non?"

"Cut it Francis. All right everyone let's go and try to hunt down that crazy son of a bitch!" Just like that they were gone. When everyone arrived at the front lobby Alfred called up the driver to come but luckily the driver was waiting outside a mere ten minutes for their arrival. Spotting the car at the front Alfred waved everyone over, "Okay haul your asses in we have a Russian to find!" Everyone had an easy time getting in the vehicle except our lovable, emotional Spaniard. He nearly tripped head first on the seat. Alfred couldn't help but laugh, "Dude Anty still buzzed off of Frenchie's stuff?" Antonio gave a quick nod and started bawling his eyes out, "Lovi I miss you! Nothing can take us apart mi amor!" Alfred just sighed back, "This is not how I expected my bachelor party to go." He slumped down in his seat and gave the driver the directions to the restaurant.

_Whatever you are planning commie bring it! I'm not that dense to fall for your shit!_

After a long, endless drive later the party came across their destination to find their or mainly Alfred's foe's location. The streets along Chinatown were bright and were hopping with passerbys walking to and fro. Just from looks it was an interesting sight to see.

_Wondering what commie is cooking up inside?_

Alfred got his butt out of the car paying the driver a tip and a farewell. Matthew was excited to see this part of the town. He started to take pictures for the memory while Francis was giving dirty looks everywhere and Antonio still was bawling his eyes out of drunkenness. "Okay dudes let's do dis!" Alfred cracked his knuckles for luck then started pushing the easy access door into the bright lit up restaurant. Entering the restaurant the crew was in total shock compared to outside with the loud noises and people the place inside looked entirely deserted, not a person in sight. It was so quiet that even the crickets were chirping. "Helloooooo? Any creepy Russians here?" Alfred called out walking around, looking under tables knowing if Ivan would ever hide, doubtfully. After minutes of nonstop searching the party was about to give up and walk out but Ivan suddenly walked out of the kitchen doors carrying his creepy smile as always, "Oh, hello all! Come meet nice Chinese people." Ivan waved his hand over to motion his three companions to enter the dining hall. These three Chinese men looked a little bit peculiar in everyone's eyes. Judging from looks alone they look out of place somehow covering up what appeared to be decoration masks around their faces.

_Something's fishy and it's not Frenchie's smelly juice. Hmm._

"Dudes what's with the masks?" Alfred asked raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "They wear them for celebration it is your night da?"

"I guess. What's going on commie I don't like this one bit."

"Nothing wrong," Ivan smiled cheerfully, "While I was doing errands I come across nice Chinese restaurant with nice people. I asked them to do party here for dinner and they agree."

"Um Ivan that was a nice gesture but I already set up reservations at that club where Alfred wanted to spend the night," Matthew smiled back trying to give an apologetic look over. "No need to little leaf. Party here is free of charge. Good food and they have special drinks better than any place here."

_Giving me no tabs..hmm well Mattie's tabs I'm not paying tonight but it still doesn't feel right._

"Special drinks what kind?" Alfred asked placing his hands on his hips never breaking eye contact.

_Shit remember dude get the Russian gtfo! _Alfred shook his head out, "No No screw the drinks we are here to get your commie butt back home you are now uninvited!"

"That a shame," Ivan looked down frowning, "I had special night plan with fun."

"Dude your fun is not my fun! Your fun is laughing when someone falls on their ass! Yeah sure it fucking hurts like shit but it ain't fun!" Alfred yelled out in anger. Ivan lifted his head up and gave a tilted nod towards one of the standing Chinese men to fetch dinner and refreshments. "But what will happen with all food nice people made for us?" One of the masked mystery men brought a tray of food fit for king. All of it included many of Alfred's favorite appetizers and meals whenever he went out for Chinese. "Hmm it does look appealing?" Alfred stroked his chin but knowing clever Ivan he figured it was spiked with something. "Mattie take a bite of something!" Alfred pushed Matthew toward the table of food.

"Al? What is the problem? They look good to me."

"Mattie this is the commie we are talking about! You're my best man eat some so it ain't spiked."

"What!?" Mattie said furiously. "Dude I got it covered. If you pass out I'll protect you from Mr. grabby micgrab grab!" Alfred pointed out towards Francis giving multiple blowing kisses and winks at the poor Canadian. "Fine. I accept," Matthew finally agreed and pulled out one utensil to scoop up some rice to his mouth. "It okay little leaf it not bite," Ivan smiled back giving his signature creepy smile. "Oh okay." Matthew gulped while placing the spoon to his mouth. After a few seconds of hesitation Matthew finally brought to the spoon inside his mouth. The food didn't feel or taste any different when he ever had this dish before, and he would have to give the chefs in the back credit it did taste good was well, better than anything he ever had before. "Alfred. I'm fine!" Matthew turned around eating more rice, "You don't see me passing out right?"

"No but.. but…"

Alfred tried to reel in everyone back to leave but no success. After Matthew's taste test everyone, excluding the three staff members that Ivan was with before, joined in and ate every last bite. In a matter of minutes the whole tray of food was completely wiped off. "I admit commie that was…alright," Alfred blushed sideways.

_Damn this is so not like him. Wow if he ain't trying to be goody goody I'm guessing he'll be cut off with his prego chick dude. I'll be damn if that is the cause._

"See I know you like. I ask before what you like and I have it here. You approve da?"

"Yeah yeah but I really don't want to spend the rest of the night here. There's this club I'm dying to go and dude sorry this place is lamer than all of Iggy's fugly sweat vests combined. But if you want to stay fine with me; we'll just leave and you can do your thing." Alfred turned around ushering his remaining party until he felt a strong grip on his shirt. He turned around finding one of the masked Chinese staff was preventing his escape.

_Weird this feels so familiar somehow._

"Dude let me go!" Alfred flinched back trying to escape from the man's grasp. "Before you leave, it tradition to have drink after dinner," Ivan smiled holding a foreign bottle in his hands.

"If I have your floozy cocktail may I please get the fuck out!"

"Yes you can."

"Fine!"

The foreign, masked man released Alfred and pushed him over towards a nearby booth along with the others sitting close. Ivan poured numerous glasses all around the table filling each one up to the brim of the clear unidentified liquid. "Cheers to American Comrade," Ivan raised his glass prompting the others to do the same. After numerous clinking of cheers everyone started to drink but Alfred looked at his drink in curiosity. "Dude what is this? Poison?"

"No you silly American. It secret Chinese drink passed down," Ivan smiled at the three staff members nodding in agreement. Alfred looked all around the table of everyone chugging their glasses down and demanding for more. "Alfred just drink it so we can leave," Matthew sighed, "Those three guys creep me out."

"Ahh fuck it!" Alfred grabbed his cup and chugged it down letting the luke warm liquid slide down his dry throat. Alfred could've sworn hearing a few laughs coming near the Chinese staff.

"Hahahahah fuckers." Which cause one of the masked men, the one who grabbed Alfred's shirt from earlier, nudging the other, "Dylan shut ye trap!"

_Da fuck is Dylan? I swear I heard that name before. And that voice, it's on the tip of my tongue. Where did I hear that before?_

The drinks kept coming and going for a while. Alfred couldn't put his mind to it but admittedly the drink was a good addiction satisfying his needs. The drinks had a powerful aftereffect prompting Alfred to rest his eyes for a few. Before closing his eyes he spotted one of the staff taking off his mask walking near his direction. The mystery man revealed his bright, flaming red hair and protruding green eyes. He bent down near the unconscious American whispering a few words, "We havin fun tonight me wee new brother."

* * *

**A/N: So who are these mystery guests? ;) Will our hero and his crew survive the night? Find out for next time! And review!**


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N: Here is the last part of Alfred's adventure! Up to 30+ followers thank you! Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - All's Well That Ends Well**

It all took a couple of glasses to drown Alfred into limp drunkenness. Before shutting his eyes he could've sworn someone walking towards him whispering these exact words, "We havin fun tonight me wee new brother."

_You bastard_.

**Hours Later**

"Bro, somebody? Turn off the sun. TURN IT OFF I SAY!" Alfred woke up from a daze rubbing his pupils from his deep slumber.

_Where the fucky fuck fuck are we!?_

Looking around his surroundings there was nothing in sight just desert and apparently a police car parked on side of the road.

_Why the fuck everything's so blurry?_

Alfred padded his face but in shock he lost his beloved pair of glasses, Texas.

_Mother Fucker!_

Alfred kicked the dirt out of anger spewing dust around his face to block off any vision. After brushing up the dirt he luckily spotted a blurry Francis sleeping against the car's side humming some unknown French like song while dreaming. "Ahh Mathieu…" Francis mumbled on singing French to his beloved Canadian. "Oh fuck no!" Alfred took charge kicking the car's side to get the Frenchman out of his sleep and apparently had succeeded. "Ack! You stupid American!" Francis cried out holding his still chest to catch a few breaths, "You gave me a fright! And where are your measly glasses?" Alfred picked up the questioning Francis up by his shirt making sure both not to lose eye contact.

"Well I don't fucking know! Where are we? How did we get here? And where is Mattie!?" All of a sudden both heads turned from an unknown noise pounding away from the car's trunk. "Da fuck?" Alfred pushed Francis away and made a steady approach toward the trunk of the vehicle.

_Dude it's like that movie..wait if it's like the movie some random Chinese dude would whip my ass for sure. Ehhh and wasn't he naked too?_

He could've sworn someone screaming for help inside; and it wasn't just anyone, it sounded just like Matthew. Alfred took no hesitation and popped up the trunk revealing a naked Canadian scared out of his mind. "Mattie!" Alfred eased Matthew out of the trunk and aided him back standing. "Dude how did you get in the trunk!?"

"I-I have no idea. The only thing I remember from last night was being at the restaurant," Matthew blushed in embarrassment and of course he was naked as well to make it worse. "Oh Mathieu Ontario is such a lovely sight," Francis winked and admired the beauty of his Canadian. "Francis!" Matthew cried out hiding behind his clothed brother. Alfred took off his jacket and pants revealing his all American boxers to show and offered them all to the shaky, naked Matthew. "Here Mattie so Frenchie doesn't get any more ideas."

"T-thanks," Matthew replied back slowly putting on the loose fit clothing. "Al what happened to your glasses?" Matthew asked in curiosity. "Well you see…I lost my beauty Texas!" Alfred flailed his arms around about to have a tissy fit of his precious specs. "Dudes where's that fucking commie?! I bet all my economy's worth he was part of this all of long! I fucking knew it!" Alfred roamed around kicking the car making more dents in it out of his pure rage. "Al it will be okay," Matthew stepped in calming the blind American, "I'm sure he and the others are back at the hotel. We'll talk about this when we get back."

"When we get back Mattie?! There's nothing but fucking desert surrounding us! He and his goons just left us out here to die! Mattie I don't want to die and plus I'm getting hitched in less than a day! And..And…"

"Alfred calm down!" Matthew slapped Alfred's face to get his sanity back in synced. "Better?" Al nodded rubbing his red check. It hurt like a mother fucker but it did calm him a tad. "Alfred I see town in a mere distance with the car we'll have no problem getting there."

"Where did we snag a cop car?" Both Matthew and Alfred turned heads toward Francis for his reply. "Eck don't look at moi. Am I the type to steal?" Alfred and Matthew both nodded to answer. "Oh big brother is hurt you both do not trust moi?" Francis sneered sarcastically placing his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. "Then where are our phones and wallets?!" Alfred yelled back padding his whole body but nothing, he was left dry. Matthew was the same. He didn't even have his own clothing and items on said self. Francis also padded his self and was carrying the same worried look, "Mon dieu my wallet, my phone they are gone as well! They were in guichi cases! My babies!"

"Dude chill, we'll just have to drive back to town and search up the commie and his goons. I swear I knew those three punks from somewhere." Alfred thought as hard as he could, but ended up shaking away his confusion and started to get on track with the plan. "Okay! Bros we need to get the heck out of here and get back to the hotel! I miss Texas!"

"We see that Alfred without them you can't walk in a straight line," Matthew nicely pointed out and started to guide Alfred towards the car's door spotting the keys inside through the window. "Thank goodness the keys are still in the ignition."

"Good eye Mattie you're taking us there."

"M-me why?" Matthew fidgeted feeling a little scared at the thought. What if someone spotted them driving a stolen police car and to top it all off if they were caught they either had no license or ID to clear their names. Oh the trilling excitement! "Mattie don't worry about it my boss will totes understand and bail us out in the end if we do get busted!" Al smiled back giving a thumbs up not feeling any regret whatsoever. "Dude there's like no one else for this task except for you my best man cuz numero uno I don't trust Frenchie we'll be caught easily with him driving…"

"I shall say!..." Francis started to but in but got wind, more likely Alfred's fist got a lucky shot, knocked him out before uttering another word to reply. "As I was saying and numero dos can't you see I'm fricken blind as a bat?! Dude without Texas I got nothing so it's all up to you brah! I know you can do it!" Al gave a pat of encouragement on Matthew's back to prompt him up for the task. "O-okay I'll try."

"That's the spirit brah!" Alfred smiled and patted his way around the front of the car until he was on the other side to slide into the driver's seat. Once everyone was settled inside the car and buckled up they were on their way. "So dudes does anyone remember what shit we did last night?" Everyone in the car shook their heads as a negative. "Damn," Alfred slumped in his chair crossing his arms. "Don't worry Al once we get back we'll get everything straighten out." But this little ride to town wouldn't be that easy as everyone thought. Once the car came straight back to civilization no one in the car knew where they were. "Al where am I going?" Matthew asked shaking at the wheel. "Uhhhh…" Alfred gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck as a habit. "You stupid American!" Francis yelled out in the back seat, "How can you not remember where you are going!? I assume you know at least street signs but I'm obviously mistaken. Oh Angleterre sure did pick out an imbecile!"

"Hey hey I'm his idiot! I'm proud of that geez! And dude I pay attention to the cool, important sites compared to this dump of the town," Alfred scoffed off letting himself enjoy the ride while resting his feet on the car's dashboard. "Whatever," Francis brushed it off and by surprise his wondering hands found a very expensive camera wedged in the back seat. Out of interest he took the camera out of the depths of the cushion seat and randomly opened up the flap to reveal its contents. "Oh my Mathieu I didn't know you were that flexible honhonhonhon."

"W-What!?" Matthew braked letting the car come to a complete stop. "Dude!" Alfred looked around picturing in his blurry vision of Francis holding a camera and gushing everywhere of the unknown pictures stored inside. "Where did you get that?" Alfred pointed out. "Oh it is my lucky day! Apparently there were some snap shots of last night taken on here!" Francis cried out clutching the camera to his chest. "If it was you doing the nasty with Mattie count me in not finding out! I envy you still…if I had shotty and Texas….grrr!"

"Alfred if I was doing anything," Matthew mumbled around getting the wording right, "I wouldn't have been able to walk for awhile..but I feel fine so I didn't have sex with him!"

"Oh you better not!" Alfred called out, "Wait dude you said the pictures were from last night? Gimme!" Alfred turned around extending his arm out to reach over but apparently Francis was too selfish to hand over the goods. "Oh yeah Frenchie?! That camera could be the only hint to where the fuck that commie is but instead you want to use it for your free porn! Hells to the No!"

"Al please sit down. People are giving us weird looks," Matthew started blushing on spot. "Well Mattie why do you think? You just stopped in the middle of the road of course people would make looks!"

"Well I have no idea where to go!"

"I think we should all go if you know what I mean," Francis turned around spotting a flashing police car zooming their way in for the take. "Ah fuck! Floor it Mattie!" Without further ado Matthew slammed the gas pedal speeding past the ongoing traffic. The same police car was on their tails blasting its alarm all around. During the minutes of the endless chase Alfred was the only one in the car actually enjoying the experience. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He never had enough of it. "Omg I've always wanted to be in a high speed chase!" Alfred was laughing like a manic while Matthew was crunching at the wheel holding on dear life. Francis on the other hand was the same almost, if ducking for cover on the car's floor in a fetal position crying out for mercy in French. "I don't like this," Matthew huddled against the wheel pressing against the gas pedal like no tomorrow. "I do! Don't let them get us Mattie!"

Alfred cheered Matthew on and on pumping his fist in joy. "Turn left turn left turn left!" Al pointed numerous times guiding Matthew to crank the wheel to its limit causing the car to creak out. Thankfully the car was still intact from the massive turn but unfortunately the car made some damage including knocking a few traffic signs here and there something to add onto the American's bill later on. Alfred turned around to see any progress if they lost tract of the cop car but knowing he and his crew luck wasn't on their side now there were three cars that had joined the first car to help chase down.

"Holy Fuck this is like GWA!"

Matthew was being a good sport in all of this but couldn't take the pressure now and started to tear up at the wheel, "I-I don't want to go to jail!"

"Mattie you're fine! Crank it right here!" Al smiled back and pointed towards his right revealing a short cut alleyway hoping this route can save their behinds from the law enforcers. Driving down the narrow path Alfred sprung an idea, "Everyone! When I say bail Mattie you stop and we head for the hills! Kay?" Everyone in the car was shocked including Francis who rose back from his crying fetal position, "You crazy, stupid American you always think all of your plans will succeed!"

"It's better than nothing Frenchie and after the last turn I kinda got a hunch of where to go. So follow my lead!" Francis sighed heavily that this plan would fail tremendously and Matthew was still puzzled, "Wait Al should I stop the car or slow down? Tell me this is nerve racking being behind the wheel with three officers chasing your tail!"

"Mattie didn't I say to calm down! When the moment is right I motion you to stop the car and we run. Simple!"

"O-okay Al I'll trust you on this one," Matthew concentrated hard on the road trying not to lose any focus. After a few seconds or so Alfred squinted for the right place to stop off and bail and thankfully he found his landmark, "Alright brahs bail!" With that said Matthew breaked the car to a halt and the remaining crew scaddaled out of the car and kept running and running till they were home free. "Run MOFOS run!" Alfred shouted while running. He was always the exhubriated one out of the bunch and was pacing himself an entire ten meters away from both Matthew and Francis. "Mattie run faster! I'm half blind and I'm doing it better!" Without hearing Matthew replying back Alfred stopped in his tracks turned around finding both Matthew and Francis were surrounded by policemen. Alfred turned around finding you guess it another policeman staring directly in the American's eyes. "Excuse me sir. I assume those were your friends that help you steal one of your squad cars from last night. We will need to take you in the station." With those words said the policeman produced a pair of handcuffs and pushed Alfred towards the nearest wall to cuff him up. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be held against you."

"Fuck dude we didn't do anything wrong!" Alfred cried out trying to break hold of the policeman's grasp but it took nearly three other men to hold Alfred down. Once the cuffs were set and almost cutting the American's circulation the policeman directed him towards his vehicle showing both Francis and Matthew waiting inside in the backseat. The policeman opened the door and showed Alfred in the backseat and proceeded to talk with some of his other officials about the car at hand. Alfred saw through the window that one of the officers were carrying the same type of camera what Francis was holding earlier. Many of the policemen outside were looking at the only evidence available giving weird contemplating looks of disgust. Some were even laughing showing the remaining three in the car of their humility. "You stupid American! See Mathieu I told you especially not to listen toward this buffoon!" Francis cried out letting the tears roll off his red, moist cheeks. "What else we could do we'll get caught eventually," Matthew sighed looking down on at the car's flooring, "Sorry I wasn't much help Al."

"Mattie no don't blame yourself blame that fucking commie getting us to where we are now! I swear if I find him I'll…make him regret it! He will pay back from all the bullshit he's causing us!" Alfred thumped the car's seat to release his leftover anger. The three of them were dead quiet once the policeman returned to his vehicle. "You three are messed up souls," The policeman sighed and ignited his car to life. "What do you know about the camera?!" Alfred yelled back kicking the front seat still. "If you continue this rough play young man I will bound your legs for your immobility!"

"You still haven't answered the question dumb fuck what was in camera!"

"Sir I apologize for my brother's rashness," Matthew politely butted as the good guy making the situation better, "You see sir we are just some innocent bystanders that got thrown in a pickle. My brother's bachelor party was last night and to tell the truth we were set up by getting hallucinated and drunk not knowing what we did the night before."

"I knew about that damn party way before we caught you three!" The police officer glared in the mirror, "We had lots of complaints about your group getting into mischief and the pictures held the proof! You young people just can't hold your damn liquor and do the most stupid acts ever! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"B-but sir if you please listen we had no part of what we did we were set up!"

"Yeah by that fucking Russian!" Alfred yelled back grinding his teeth. "Oh him you say? Well tough luck we only got complaints from you three there are no others!"

"You fucking kidding me!? I'm innocent! We're innocent I tell you!"

Once the car made it to its destination the policeman and several officers accompanied Francis, Matthew, and Alfred inside. Alfred was the only one trying to kick, scream, and shove to escape. "You fuckers let me go! I have to get to a wedding! My wedding! Let me go!" But there was no use. No matter how Alfred fought, the other men had a better advantage. The men placed our three party members in a cold, lonely jail cell to wallow in their sorrows. Francis cried and cried using his extra hanky in his pocket to blow his nose numerous times making Alfred very irritated! "Dude shut up your soze!"

"This is all of your fault! Here I am in this dump but the only positive thing is I'm not alone mon cher," Francis discarded his soaked up hanky and scooted over towards Matthew prompting himself to let the poor man have a shoulder to cry on which he agreed. While Francis was crying on Matthew's shoulder Matthew felt something spark pain his chest, "Ow Francis!" Alfred immediately stood up and picked up the Frenchman by his shirt the second time giving a good eye to eye. "Whatever you are doing knock it off!"

"I didn't mean any harm! I swear!" Francis failed out his arms in mercy. Alfred thought he saw the lighting in the cell to glitter off of Francis's shirt producing a bright sparkle. He immediately let go and rubbed his temples feeling so uncomfortable about what he was about to say, "Francis I can't believe I'm saying this. But dude take off your shirt this is a dire emergency!"

"Pardon?" Francis dried his tears up and smiled like the old pervert he was. "Oh I see my little Alfred. You would like have one last rendezvous non? And Mathieu is here as well it is perfect! I feel so much better now!" Francis started to take off everything starting from his pants to underwear giving both Alfred and Matthew weird looks. "No No No dude not like that!" Alfred yelled closing his eyes and failing at the same time while Matthew had his eyes completely shut blocking off any visual male genitalia presented. "I mean I saw something funny on your shirt! Just take it off!" Alfred yelled back sighing heavily. "Fine you just had to ruin the mood!" Francis pulled up his undergarments and returned back to his half unbutton shirt unbuttoning every button left. Alfred and Matthew gave a quick stare at the Frenchman's chest leaving Matthew red as a beet and Alfred just laughing his ass off. "What is so funny!? I do not have a pudgy muffin top like you ass!" Francis shouted over Alfred's over powering laughs. "Dude look down!" Francis looked down at his chest finding that his left nipple was pierced and to top it off the charm had a certain flare to the piercing in general. The charm was a tiny little red maple leaf which totally reminded him of a certain Canadian. "Nipple ring hahahahahahahah!" Alfred was literally rolling on the floor clutching onto his stomach so his guts won't accidentally spill out. Francis stared out of shock and embarrassment, "Aggghh this is not classy that all! Look at it I was pinned with a generic!" Alfred's laughing was stopped by one of the passing guards banging on the walls, "Oy you fucks shut it in there!" Alfred slumped on the ground burying his head in his knees waiting.

_What a fuck up day this has been! Got screwed, got screwed some more and now I'm going to miss the important day of my life!_

"Al?" Matthew asked getting Al out of his trance. He replied back in a sad tone, "What Mattie?"

"I remember the guard telling us that we are eligible to make a phone call." From what Matthew had said lifted the poor American spirits out of the gutter. Alfred popped up from his seat giving Mattie an oversize bear hug, "Mattie you are a genius! I totally forgot that my boss can so totally get us out of his shithole! Thank you thank you thank you Mattie! You are the best man ever!"

"Alfred it's fine but you are crushing my ribs," Matthew gave out of few breaths and started to get blue in the face. Alfred suddenly let go and let the Canadian revive a few breaths. "Sorry brah! I'm just too happy! When we get out of this place! I'm so hungry so food first and then we will be back home until you know it!"

A few hours later in the cramped up cell Alfred started to get even more nervous than before. Looking at the clock it stated it was only 6 p.m. at night with in England time would be around 2 a. m. in the morning. "Fuck the wedding starts in like 7 hours I'm fucked and Iggy is either very pissed off at me or crying his little eyes out! We missed our fucking plane too!" Alfred quickly ran toward the jail's bars and rattled them very loudly to grab attention, "Hey! Where is my one free call?"

"Alright alright you little prick!" The officer marched over to see what was going on. "What were you talking about a free call?"

"Well duh a free call! Out of all of the movies they let the supposed bad guy which is obviously not us make a phone call so our butts can be saved!"

"Oh you wanted a little phone call is that it?" The officer smiled slyly while rubbing his stubble chin. "Yeah so do we get one or not I have to make an important call!"

"And who will that be?"

"The most powerful man of the country the president dude! Me and him go way back!" Both Matthew and Francis both facepalmed at the same time from Alfred's plain ol' stupidness. There went that important phone call. "You expect me to give you the phone and suppose the president of this country to bail your sorry butt out of here!" The officer couldn't help but laugh nonstop. "I admit you a funny guy but seriously the answer is still a no!"

"What!?" Everyone in the cell yelled out causing Alfred to bang the railing some more. "Dude you just said earlier we can make a free call!"

"I don't give the phone to crazy lunatics!" The officer sneered back. "Well just so you know I work in the government that's how I know the big guy!" Alfred smiled back trying to get a win out of this argument. "Really? If you know so much about it what's your position then?" The officer asked making Alfred sweat out frantically.

_Okay that didn't work out. I can't be all like hey dude your my fucking douche of a citizen cuz guess what I'm your country in people form. Yeah Yeah rules and rules can't break them. Sigh…what now. Fuck I have nothing._

"It's classified," Alfred quickly replied wiping off a few drops of the liquid falling off his face. "Classified huh? Sounds fishy to me so no phone! Well look at the time my shift is done and I will see you three bright and early tomorrow for your court hearing!" After that the officer left his post leaving three nations sad and angry. "Fuck!" Alfred cried out slamming his fists on the railing.

Another couple hours had passed and Alfred was down in the dumps knowing first his stomach was going crazy for not consuming anything fatty or sugary and the most important was not being able to be present at his own wedding. He tried consoling with the new officers on shift to call his fiancé about his tardiness but none of them gave him a chance to phone anybody. Just then Alfred and the others heard rowdy sounds coming in from the station's lobby.

"Ay yee ass! Let us pass trough!"

_It's that same voice before I passed out! I'm like over a billion percent sure that is that!_

Alfred poked his head around the bars trying to get a good eye over the said person coming this way. He couldn't get a good glance on the account of the many officers swarming around the person to begin with. But then it suddenly quiet down and one of the officers came by their cell with a key in his hand.

"You three you're all bailed out. You are free to go."

The officer unlocked the cell causing the door to creak loudly. "What? How did this happen?" Alfred questioned the officer. "Just be lucky someone is looking out for you. Now get a move on before we change our minds!" The officer pushed Alfred and the others out of the cell foyer towards the lobby to meet their unknown hero that saved their behinds. Alfred looked around the room and stopped in midtrack he couldn't believe his eyes he had to rub them countless of times to get the picture right.

"Ay you looking for these I assume?" The person walked over and handed Alfred back his beauty specs, Texas. "Texas! I thought I lost you!" Alfred gave millions of kisses on his forgotten specs and after putting them on his vision was spot on twenty twenty seeing what was right in front of him the whole time: Allistor. "Shump humper what are you…they..you all doing here!" Alfred yelled back seeing the other brothers, Caliean and Dylan, joining Allistor. "Ay lad you don't remember what happened do ye?" "Hahahahah yee all so fucked!" Dylan kept laughing and laughing until Caliean nudged him rough to quit the mockery. "Wait a minute you were the bastards helping that fucking commie out wasn't it!"

"Ding Ding Ding yee smart lad."

"Why I oughta.." Alfred out of hesitation punched the Scottsman's face causing the red hair man to collapse on the floor. "Heh you are alright," Allistor slowly got up rubbing his sore cheek from the implosion. "Why the fuck are you here! Just tell me that!" Alfred glared deeply at all three of the remaining members of United Kingdom to get a quick and thoughtful answer. "So let me say at first we just come to play and screw ye over. We happen to find yee mate or whateve thee the hell you call him. He had an idea and so did we and it worked."

"Why?! I'm supposed to be getting married in a few hours to my fiancé, your brother. He is probably crying his eyes out that I ditched him or something! Are you trying to break this up! I will not allow that and Arthur will take my side."

"Ye remember cunt that you broke his heart awhile back! We beat shit on him cause we care! We all thought ye will never be good for him again!" Allistor yelled back with both Dylan and Caliean nodding in agreement. Alfred looked down and frowned holding his right hand close to his heart, "Your right I did break his heart. But that doesn't mean you can't give people second chances! People can change! There is nothing separating with myself and Iggy. I will not let either you dicks ruin his happiness."

"It just turned out that by protecting him from yee we mess up and did," Allistor looked down and produced Aflred's phone from his pocket showing massive text messages about where Alfred was, if he was okay, how Arthur was worried, and most importantly many messages saying three strong words: I love you. "We got a voice message if yee want to hear it," Allistor motioned everyone in the room to crowd over the phone. "There are many voicemails as well but they pretty much say thee same." Allistor clicked the accept button and let the voicemail carry on: _Alfred it's me again. You are probably busy or lazy or had your phone off or something. But please let me hear your voice so I know you are okay. In a few hours you and I will be married. I'm still scared but happy at the same time it is only with you. Please love answer the phone. When will you come home? I god I'm crying please poppet listen and speak with me. And if you are wondering about my voice I got a light cold from last night but nothing serious that you should worry about. I love you Alfred and I always will. I will talk with you soon. *Beep* *Beep* *End of Voice Message*_

Alfred felt his heart drop out of his stomach he really wanted to punch the lights out of his future brother-in-law again but just couldn't. Hearing Arthur's light voice made Alfred's heart soar beyond the skies. Arthur did sound a little groggy but nevertheless he was still Alfred's now and forever. "He really loves yee doesn't he?" Allistor asked looking at the stern face American. Alfred nodded quickly and fisted both of his hands producing white knuckles, "He does ever since that day we met. It was the same with me! The only reason I broke his heart because I wanted to step up our relationship I don't want to be an underling or brother! I want to be something more, the only person in his heart that made him happy and felt loved! I am the source toward his happiness!" Allistor took one of his hands and placed it on Alfred's broad shoulder, "And indeed yee are we weren't able to give wee baby Artie what he wanted only you! And you better not tell him that we get all sissy on him or I punch yee eye out!" "Not a problem sheep humper!" Alfred deviously smirked back. "Well what are yee waiting for we gots a wedding to save!" Allistor banged Alfred's shoulder roughly pushing him out of the police station with Dylan, Caliean, Francis, and Matthew following behind.

"Before we go what the fuck did we do last night!?" Alfred yelled out causing all of the United Kingdom brothers to smile big and wide. "Well if yee want to know our secret gin from home really took ye bonkers. If ye saw the camera we had no part with yee stealing that car or with Canadia stripping and giving everyone in da strip joint lap dances." "What!? My little brah did that!" Alfred pointed out towards the blushing Canadian on spot. "T-this is embarrassing," Matthew looked down paying attention to his cold toes since he didn't have any shoes. "Wait where are our wallets and commie then sheep humper?!"

"Well how yee think we bail yee out? Last night yee winning and winning them slots yee wallet was too heavy so I swiped it from yee along with yours," Allistor pointed out towards both Matthew and Francis. Dylan and Caliean got everyone's wallets and extra phones from their jackets and threw them back towards their said owner. "Dude!" Alfred yelled out. "Well yee prefer be in at cell then at yee wedding?" Alfred sighed shaking his head as a definitely 'no'.

"You still didn't answer about commie!"

"Well to tell thee truth he left right after yee had those drinks. He said he was uninvited after all so he gave us the reigns to continue on to mess yee."

"That is the last time I'm inviting that dick sorry but he is a major buttfart!"

"None taken we had a better idea with a different location but he so infatuated with the Chinese."

Francis interrupted their little conversation on spot, "I apologize for butting in but I can't help but feel we are missing another member in our party. Does anyone know where Antonio is?"

"Fuck Anty! That pmsing Italian will have my head for sure!" Alfred cried out. Allistor and the others kept laughing it up prompting Alfred into curiosity, "What's so fucking funny that one of his friends, he's not mine he's an emotional lam-eo, has gone missing!?"

"Ye got to calm down lad the Spaniard is okay. Even with the gin infused in he system he just kept cryin and cryin." Dylan had to but in for the last line, "So we made that weeping crybaby sulk on thee hotel's roof! He was a fuckin pansy party pooper!"

"Dylan!" Both brothers nudged his ribs simultaneously to seriously shut his mouth off.

"Owww I get it I get it gezzz," Dylan rubbed both of his sides down to let the pain fade away.

"Alrighty then brahs let's get Mr. sobby and then we'll hit the road!" Alfred pumped one of his fists up in the air. Soon everyone was back at the hotel room which was entirely trashed. There were many glass bottles scattered around and looking at the television was completely smashed. "Woah we were that fucked! Hey at least there's no tiger in the bathroom hahahahaha!" Alfred gloated while the others rolled their eyes. "Yeeah Yeehh get yee shit, the sooner we leave the sooner we out of this mess!" Allistor shouted while the others tried grabbing their belongings. Both Francis and Matthew got past the security to set foot on the roof of the building finding Antonio still crying his eyes out about his dear Lovino. "Looooovviii!" The Spaniard yelled out strongly clutching his chest from his hard sobs. Francis and Matthew quickly cheered him up with a few words that they were leaving making Antonio a bit cheerful. Once everyone was all presented and accounted for in the lobby they left in a dash with Alfred leaving the room key on the counter.

"So how did you guys get here?"

Allistor and the others asked raising their eyebrows. Alfred was just on the phone with Allistor a day ago so how would he get here so fast and not feeling any jet lag whatsoever. "Oh we had little secret! Since wee had no money or passes for planes we got another idea to get yee home but we got to go somewhere private! Come on!"

"What the fuck!"

"Just come on you dumb American!" Allistor shouted with Dylan sticking his tongue out to egg him on. Everyone dragged their bags and bodies over towards a tiny secret ally way where no one could pin point them out. "Okay yee close your eyes! Caliean you know what to do!" Caliean nodded and started to get a ripped sheet of paper from his coat pocket. "What the fuck is this shump humper I need to get back! I'm through playing games!"

"Well what yee suspect we are doing! Just shut up and close yee eyes! You'll be back with wee baby brother no time!" "Hmmph! Sheep humer!" Alfred huffed out and finally closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. He just wanted to get home to his future husband, the man that he will love forever and ever.

_Wait for me babe. I'm coming back like I promised!_

Alfred opened his eyes and found that he and the others were standing outside of a church, the church that he and his future partner will be married. "Wh-what Allistor how did you….?" Alfred was cut off with Allistor placing his hand again on his shoulder once more, "No need to say just go get ready. But first I'll let him know that you are here and safe can't let you see the bride in his dress am I right?" Allistor and everyone laughed in unison. "Yeah..thanks shee..I mean Allistor." Alfred blushed off to the side trying not to make eye contact. "Well get to it then!"

"Come on Al," Matthew gave a 'thank you' smile towards the United Kingdom brothers and grabbed one of Alfred's arms to the church for this unforgetful moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Wondering what exactly happened with Iggy's celebration find out soon! I won't be posting the next chapter until I few weeks due to school and I want to start writing more on this story. So need more time to write, so when I finish them the weekly updates will be happening. Thanks everyone see you in a few weeks!**


	9. Start Your Engines

**A/N: Surprise readers and followers I'm back sorta. Since you all have been waiting patiently I decided post up chapter 9. But here is the bad news I still haven't started chapter 10. Give me 2 weeks so when I'm done with my semester I'll finally start to finish writing. I worked so hard with this story and hope you all enjoy! And to PlayMyPoisonousGame you may get your hug from Allistor for waiting. Now here is part 2 of Arthur's adventure. I did lots of research for this one hahaha. **

**Warning! suggestive themes in this chapter with some laughs (:**

**Hetalia and its characters are owned by Hima-Papa**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Start Your Engines**

As soon as the Scotsman made his departure all was well that ended well until the door bell rung once more alerting everyone, including the flustered Brit.

"Oh blimey fuck if that is him I'm going to kick that wanker's arse!"

Arthur had no other choice but to answer it and waited what lied on the other side of the oak wood. He thought it was just his brother again to provoke and tease; but from the looks of it he was completely wrong.

"Heyyyyyyy bitches!"

The strange arrival turned out to be the flashy Pollack, Felix making his way inside the house without Arthur's permission. The Brit was ever so stunned he didn't even notice the Pollack's entrance. "So like I heard you were having this super fantastic party and here is little ol' me to come to make it so totally out there!" Felix failed his arms out in joy and quickly took notice on everyone's deformed faces automatically pinching two of his delicate fingers to his nose.

"So like what's on your faces and phew it like totally smells from a baby's butt!"

"Told you Artie!" Vlad yelled back trying to block the smell away without pinching his nose. Arthur shook his head out from his previous daze and returned back to reality, "W-what!? But first of all what on earth brought you here!?" Felix removed his fingers and started laughing and laughing, trying to regain his composure. Everyone was giving dirty looks including Arthur and expected an answer back from the Pollack. "Well it is a party of course!" Felix started to calm down and brush off any visible lint pieces off his gaudy, pink jacket. "But word gets around and these parties are my kind of thing and honey from the looks of it, it's a dud," Felix waved his hand around in distaste.

"What do you mean by a dud?! We are having a smashing time! Right everyone!?

Arthur looked around at his guests trying to get answers but everyone was a little hesitant including his best man. "I would have to agree with him Arthur-san," Kiku blushed looking down playing with his robes for distraction. Everyone else started to agree and nod along. Yao chimed in, "Ai ya it true aru sorry. But what we did was make messes and then your ass of a brother made things worse!" The boys did start off on the bright side of things having a whole night of relaxation with chatting, spa treatments, and almost delicious appetizers that Arthur had prepared; but it was always been Allistor to dim it down a notch making everything humiliating and just plain awkward in the end. "See proof right there but not to worry I'm here to get this party back on track!" Felix started to disrobe his coat and threw it off on the couch. "B-but excuse me but I have a habit of putting things away nicely. Please put your coat away along with the others!" Arthur stared at that coat long enough knowing it wouldn't sprout legs and hang it up by itself. He sighed loudly and started to advance towards the coat before Felix blocked his way. "See Artie that's why this party is lame as ducks!" Felix shouted slinging his arm in a friendly way around the Brit's shoulders.

"You need to relax tonight this is what your last night as a free lady..I meant man am I right?"

Felix winked and prompted Arthur to take the Pollack's arm off of his form. Everyone started giggling along from the girl pun Felix brought out and started to feel more relieved that Felix might save the day getting this party back into gears.

"But I am perfectly alright as I am. There are rules and procedures to take notice of."

"Pssh yeah right says the guy who gets kinky when drunk! Where's that person? I know…."

"Yeah Artie you are way more fun when drunk! Let's get the booze!" Vlad called out trying to search every cabinet in the Brit's den for any trace of alcohol. Arthur angrily failed out from seeing Vlad disorganizing his house, "We have no bloody alcohol! I wanted this night just for relaxation!" During the commotion of Arthur trying to chase down Vlad from messing up everything, Felix started to rub his chin to get into a thinking trance but once he started thinking something bright and floret brought his attention full on. "Oh my god, where did you get that?!" Felix cheered and smiled brightly running into the kitchen to spot what his eyes gazed on: the bright pink basket. Everyone turned their heads and followed the Pollack into the kitchen wondering exactly what was happening. Once Felix started to grab hold on the basket he eye spied many interesting trinkets inside the pink plastic covering making him gush out in happiness.

"Artie whoever gave this to you is the answer of our prayers! It has everything!" Felix cooed over the basket like a child receiving his gift on Christmas morning. "Oh… that thing," Arthur sighed and face palmed himself. "What he get you anyways Artie?" Vlad commented trying to get a peek on what was inside the packing. "Ooh so your hubby bought you these yummy items. I would have to thank him," Felix smiled setting down the package to admire it more. "Oh no no you are mistaken," Arthur blushed out loud flailing his arms in a negative fashion, "Apparently my brother crashed earlier and dropped it off. I'm planning on getting rid of it actually. So if you don't mind…" As Arthur's hand started to extend toward the pink basket Felix initially out of reflex slapped the Brit's back away for protection. "Oh no you may not throw these precious items out! You are crazy out of your little mind!" Now everyone else in the room started to get very curious including Yao who was trying to sneak a peek. "Now I'm curious! What pervy ass bring you?"

"Patience, patience you will all get to see what wonderful gifts were brought for us!" Felix smiled brightly and without further ado started to tear off the plastic in a rabid way leaving scraps all over the floor. Watching just the plastic landing randomly on the floor egged the Brit's obsessive compulsiveness on to pick it all up so nothing was left over. Once the plastic was all gone out of sight everyone in the room got a good glance at what was exactly inside the pink basket. There were many reactions from first sights and glances. Some were laughing trying to hold their stomachs in or either embarrassed blushing on cue. Arthur's mask started to light up red beyond belief in anger and embarrassment that his older nuisance of a brother bought him a basket full of adult items ranging from edible panties to many suggestive items to use in the bedroom. "You lucky bitch! He even bought you a pretty tiara and sash!" Felix shouted and looked a little bit jealous over the items inside, "Toris nor any of my guests got me anything like this for my celebration!" Vlad instantly smiled and got a bright idea, "Oh boys let's get Artie all dolled up!"

"W-What!" Arthur yelled back still blushing red and now noticing that Vlad had both the tiara and sash that literally said in bright cursive pink lettering, "Miss Bachelorette", in his prized possession. "There's no possible way that I'm wearing those hideous things!" Arthur started to back off into a wall looking into the surrounding eyes of the others who were smiling and giggling in enjoyment. Vlad finally got Arthur where he wanted and slipped the tiara over the crown of his head and it had to take both him and Yao to get the sash over the Brit's torso. Felix got a look off the new slightly transformed blushing Brit squealing with excitement, "Oh my god you look gorgeous but honey let's get this slob of a mess off your cute face. Nice try for trying spa treatments but this won't get you anywhere!" Felix ushered Arthur towards the nearest bathroom and started to wipe off the green mush away revealing his complacent face. After Arthur was all cleaned up everyone else started to do the same, wiping off any residue that was leftover hoping their faces don't smell like a baby's bum after; but luckily their faces smelled of soap from scrubbing the mess off. Once everyone was all washed up the boys assembled back into the kitchen trying to plan what was next on tonight's agenda. Felix got even more curious looking through the basket once more trying to decide what to do. The basket was filled with many items he had trouble what to decide on first.

"Hmmm maybe this.. no no something that screams perfect night!"

As Felix was rummaging through the basket Lukas found many pairs of panties giving uninteresting glimpses at them. Some scattered around the table were patterned and colored bikini bottoms, thongs, etc. "This is so ridiculous," Lukas sighed out stretching out a pair of bright pink thongs with printed kitty cats on them. Kiku glanced at the underwear that were in Lukas's possession and started blushing thinking they were cute. "I like that pair," Kiku accidently said out loud covering his mouth in embarrassment. "Here they are all yours," Lukas nodded and gave the colored underwear to him to look at. "No no that is not it!" Felix yelled out throwing a package of an inflatable blow up man on the table making Arthur grimace again how his brother would ever thought buying indecent, explicit material for himself. "Artie look I bet Al would like this!" Vlad laughed out loud holding an interesting set of panties for Arthur see. They were pure white on the front and then Vlad flipped the other side prompting Arthur to blush in anger from seeing the back rear's marvelous view. The rear end had an American flag plastered on with black lettering across saying: Property.

_I swear the next time I see that arse I will annihilate him into oblivion!_

After countless minutes of searching through panties, condoms, lube, and other unambiguous items Felix's grin shout out wide showing off his bright pearly whites. "Oh my god! Oh my god! We are so doing this!" Everyone's heads shot up right looking at Felix who was making gushy eyes at one particular item in the basket. "What do you suppose we will be doing since you already disrupt our plans for this evening!?" Arthur yelled out crossing his arms in a stuck up manner. Felix took a piece of paper out of the basket covering the contents close to his chest so no one would find out his brilliant idea. "See for yourself!" Felix slyly handed over a medium size sheet of white parchment towards the semi-angered Brit. Arthur quickly swiped it off the Pollack's hand and looked directly upon it wondering why a simple piece of paper would be anything special. While reading and looking over the sheet very carefully he started to get beet red. "See I knew you would like it! This is going to be so fun!" Felix cheered out in happiness putting both arms high up in the air. Arthur was about to reply back but he was too drawn up in the moment his stutters wouldn't come up into actual understandable words. "I-I-I…" Vlad and the others were curious and sneaked around the blushing Brit trying to read the actual message on the paper. While reading over his back majority of them were cheering and hooting same as the Pollack, mainly Vlad and Yao were in agreement but Kiku and Lukas seemed a little iffy about the matter.

"Y-You expect all of us to do some bloody disgusting scavenger hunt!" Arthur finally blurted out what he had planned to say before flailing the piece of paper recklessly. "Huh-huh," Felix nodded back, "This would be totally fun and all of these items on the list are so scandalous!" Arthur and the others referred back to the list reading what items were required to win; they were as followed:

1) Use a cheesy pick-up line on a stranger

2) Get your picture taken on a sports car

3) Get a free drink from a bartender

4) Get a stranger's phone number

5) Get a hand stamp or ticket stub from a strip club

6) Get a lap dance

And lastly:

7) Get a man to put money down your bra

After reading the list countless times Arthur continuously shook this head two and fro in denial. All of these items on the list were very outrageous and dim-witted. There was no possible way for any of them to pull this off. "You are serious? There is no way not even legibly possible for all of us to do these thoughtless things!" Arthur shouted out still flailing the list out of anger. "It might be fun!" Yao smiled swiping the piece of paper out of the Brit's hands looking over the items once more. "You out of your godforsaken mind!?"

"Artie it's supposed to be a fun night and Allistor may be a sheep humper but this game looks kinda fun especially the lap dance!" Vlad laughed out loud looking forward for the new adventure coming near. "Yeah like totally!" Felix added in, "This game would totally save the night! Just because we have penises doesn't mean we all can't have girls' night out!"

"Girls' Night Out!? Absolutely not! I planned to have a relaxing night here not folly around the streets!" Arthur sneered back. Yes a perfect night spending the time away with friends and love ones, not having a reckless night of doing who knows what. Arthur made a promise to Alfred no funny business and a good man would never back down on his own words. "Oh lighten up Artie, it will be okay and plus some of these items are way out of the house so we need to go fetch them!" Vlad smiled boiling Arthur's anger further. "How in the bloody hell are you expecting us to get this accomplished?! First of all looking at some of these items they are utterly embarrassing and I do not have breasts thank you very much how can that be pulled off!?" Lukas nodded and rubbed his swollen stomach calmly trying to get the kicking to seize from all the excitement lingering around, "How am I going to get a man's phone number looking like this!?"

Felix did the same procedure like he always did when thinking in depth, placing two of his fingers on his chin stroking it until an answer popped in. Then it hit him prompting the Pollack to smile a wide, happy grin. "Simple solution girls we just need makeovers!" Arthur was still not agreeing with this. Makeovers? Just throwing on a skirt and some blush would solve the problem alright if some guys are into that but this particular Brit was not on par. "I don't know if you heard me before but we have no breasts!" Everyone else started to think the same logically and nodded along padding their flat chests doubting anything would sprout up. "But Artie didn't you have a transformation spell in your book? That could work!" Vlad smiled rubbing his hands in enthusiasm with Lukas signing heavily. "What! I'm not transforming you nit wits just for a reckless party game!?"

"Wait hunny what transformation spell are you talking about?" Felix asked wondering where this all was going. "Well Artie here has a spell which can turn all of us to girls. Admit it Artie I doubt we will all get phone numbers and free stuff looking like this am I right?" Arthur looked away still blushing and crossed his arms trying hard not letting the Romanian win out of this. He wouldn't look him in the eye or say anything at the moment, which unfortunately allowed Vlad to cheerfully win this round. "Artie is secretly digging this! Since he's so wound up in the moment!" Vlad laughed along and received a double blow in the ribs from both Arthur and Lukas. "Alright alright didn't mean to brag too much about it! It was a suggestion!" Vlad continued rubbing his sides letting the bruises heal until Felix made his decision.

"Okay let's do it!"

"Oh no no no I'm not transforming!" Arthur repeatedly stomped his foot countless times against the kitchen's tiles. It was his day of celebration not Felix's, Vlad's, nor anyone else. He should have the final say to anything that was proposed in the first place. "But Artie can you just relax for once we all know you are too tense with everything happening so fast but you need to have fun! Trust us!" Vlad exclaimed with everyone else agreeing. Even though Arthur was a stick in the mud his friends at least cared for his happiness in a different perspective. Arthur had no choice seeing everyone giving sincere looks and smiles he sighed loudly rubbing his head to block off the empty feeling of guilt. He had to belt up to not be the downer of the group and face the facts straight on knowing what he was about to do will probably humiliate himself. "Alright alright. If we finish these silly tasks, then can we have a relaxing night?" Everyone in the room smiled big including Kiku, he was starting to feel the same as Arthur before but completing a couple of mindless jobs on a list wouldn't greatly be that much of a problem. "Okay it's settled so how do we all get sexy?" Felix looked around the around for an answer.

Arthur immediately blushed and scurried upstairs to retrieve the item he needed to perform the task. After a couple of minutes of waiting the Brit slowly walked down the staircase carrying his worn out spell book which he carried throughout so many years. The book was very precious to him. It contained everything that the Brit had learned including numerous incantations, recipes of potions, and other magical remedies. Arthur carefully placed the book on the coffee table and skimmed through the pages for the right transformation spell. He had many to choose but the one he was looking for was a hard one to find. With a few seconds of searching he finally found what he was looking for.

"I-I think I found it," Arthur called everyone over towards the living room to start the process. Vlad smiled wide taking the book close up, giving a quick read if this was the spell they were looking for. It sure was. Lukas read along beside him looking as well and gave a 'thumbs up' for the search. "So what do we do, like you say 'abra cadabra' and it works right?" Felix gave a confusing look towards the Romanian and Norwegian. Both of them including Arthur shook their heads as a 'no'. "You see magic is more elaborate compared to the silly fake parlor tricks here," Arthur scoffed off and walked towards his book, snatching it away from the Romanian. He also gave another look and still felt puzzled. He knew how to perform the spell even though he had not transformed himself into a female at all. But was this the right thing to do? Of course it was his stag night and all but he did promise not to do any reckless things. There was also Alfred as well. Did he back down on his word? They were in the city of sin: drinks, gambling, mayhem. Arthur would never imagine Alfred not getting into too much trouble. Well he probably will be as a hunch. Alfred did promise him to come back right after. So if he was breaking the rules maybe breaking the rules just for one night wouldn't be so bad at all. Arthur was not a rule breaker he made them, never breaking them. He was still on the borderline either accepting or declining the offer.

"Arthur! Earth to Arthur!" Felix waved his hand over the Brit's face. "W-what?" He poked his head out of the book looking at everyone, giving curious looks. "You look very out of it hunny. You sure you could do this?" Felix asked. "Y-yeah but I still don't know about this," Arthur looked down at the book again still embarrassed. "Awe come on Artie lighten up it will be fun!" Vlad smiled, "Yeah you know the others are having a merry time across the way why won't you?"

"Yeah we have fun! Just don't let Alfred or Ivan know," Yao placed a finger to his lips for secrecy. Arthur looked at Kiku and he just nodded. As best man he would want his friend to be as happiest as can be. Lukas just gave a nod as well while calming down the kicking in his stomach. Arthur looked back at the book and back to everyone countless times until he finally made his choice. "Alright. Until this game is finished I want to be back here. I don't want any troubles. We get the goods and leave understand?" Everyone smiled and nodded along. "Omg this will be so much fun!" Felix squealed out, jumping up and down, "How do we do it?" Arthur looked at the book and it called for a drawn circle with a dissimilar pattern inside for the spell to work. "I would first have to draw the circle presented in the book like this," he pointed to the drawing of the pattern to everyone, "then we all get in the circle and there is a short incantation to read out then we all change."

"Arthur-san? We will be able to change back correct?" Kiku looked down playing with his robes. There had to be a reverse of the spell, but it didn't hurt asking. "Of course there is a reverse," Arthur read the paragraph once more to check his translations. The whole book was written in old English so no one would easily read them off. Only he was only one who could translate and comprehend the scripture. Arthur scrunched his eyes to double, triple check the small, blurred printing; but all he got was a single line explaining the reverse. "The spell has a time limit so by morning we will all be back as our original selves," Arthur swallowed hoping that was right translation, "And looking at Lukas and Yao the children won't be harmed. The spell would only change our outsides, mainly as a physical illusion that we have female bodies."

"So we still have boobs right?" Felix titled his head to the side still confused. "Yes," Arthur blushed, "But I meant that the spell won't harm our bodies on the inside. The children are kept in the same place as women would carry them so it will all be fine. As we change we will experience a difference in vocal tone but nothing more." Everyone in the room understood hearing the explanation. "Alright since Lukas is still disabled to do any low work, Vlad help me get the circle ready."

"Sure Artie!" The Romanian smirked and took a piece of chalk that was poofed off from the Brit's hands. Drawing the circle took a lot of time. Both Arthur and Vlad had to make the circle an exact replica from the book so the spell could be performed successfully. There were many lines, points, and edges that had to be straight to its congruency. "Ekk like when do we start? Why does it take forever just drawing a shape?" Felix slouched down on the couch, fixing his cuticles. "Well this is not just a simple circle thank you very much!" Arthur continued drawing and yelling at the same time, "A proper designed circle is best for the spell to work!"

"Alright alright geez I want to go like now."

"Well wait then!" Arthur continued to draw with Vlad giving a couple of chuckles. After lining out the last of the corners they were done. "Perfect!" Vlad jumped off his feet, clapping the reminding chalk away from his hands. "Yes. Everything is ready to go," Arthur wiped the droplets of sweats from his brow. "Yeah like finally!" Felix jumped from his seat and looked at the artwork drawn on the floor, "Like I dig this design, it is very cute!" Arthur and Vlad sighed if working on a symmetrical circle would be called as 'cute'. That circle was a bitch to do but through the work it was finally finished. "If you say so," Vlad sighed.

"Everyone, get in the circle so I could get the incantation ready," Arthur took his book off the coffee table and tried mumbling the words silently to get his pronunciation right. Everyone followed suit and walked in trying not to bump anyone. "Ai ya you stepping on my feet aru!" Yao yelled out at Lukas.

"Well you're in my way! I need room!"

"Everyone please stop arguing!" Arthur stared at everyone and sighed, "When I meant in the circle we make a circle within the circle, we need contact."

"Contact?" Felix asked.

"Yeah human contact like holding hands, touching shoulders. The spell would bounce back to the all the participants equally. Understand?" Everyone excluding Lukas and Vlad still looked confused but they shook their heads and went along with what was about to go. "Okay everyone in a circle and hold hands." Arthur directed everyone in a circle with Lukas on his left and Vlad on his right. "You two take one of my shoulders so the link will not break." Vlad and Lukas both nodded, placing their hand on one of Arthur's shoulders. "Close your eyes. I will count to three to begin." Everyone closed their eyes on command. With all eyes shut Arthur did the same to his. He slowly counted to the count of three and began.

_Eyes, Eyes, nose, nose, skin, skin, shape, and form. What shall I change? Yes I know, a woman. Give me this in life and love, so mote it be._

Arthur continued the chant two more times until the circle started to light up around everyone. He kept continuing at a slow pace until the spell had ceased. The spell required the incantation to be spoken in sixths hence there were six people who needed to be transformed. Kiku and the others were a little frighten about their surroundings. Vlad and Lukas gave reassuring hand squeezes for them to calm down. There was no need to worry. Everyone eventually relaxed and let the magic do its thing. During the incantation their bodies felt very limp and drowsy so they assumed that it was finally working. Kiku felt this chest and hips slightly expanding. It was a bit painful. He bit his tongue and gave a squeeze towards Yao's hand for comfort. The Chinese man was dreading the light almost blasting his eyes into oblivion and his body was in all twists and knots. Arthur did say his child would have been kept safe so he was counting everything on the inside was perfectly normal. Arthur pronounced the last line of the spell letting the light shine around the subjects who wished to be changed. He was starting to feel the same as everyone else as well. His body was a complete mess but it would be only temporary to get used to the transformation.

Suddenly the light dwindled down letting everyone's eyes have a break at last. "Everyone, open your eyes," Arthur called out. Everyone noticed the Brit's change of voice and automatically opened their eyes and let their hands loose. "Like omg we look so hot!" Felix squealed, feeling around all the new nooks and crannies he received. "Yeah Artie you look like a cutie!" Vlad smirked back letting the Brit blush immensely. Arthur quickly went to a mirror to check out the changes. Sure enough the spell had succeeded. His form was very smaller that some of his clothing was becoming a bit loose. The Brit had to hold on to his knickers from falling on to the floor. His breasts were a normal size nothing too small or big. But everything else looks similar when he was a man previously. Same hair, eye color. The freckles and birthmarks were in the same spot, never moved. And he was sort of pleased that his eyebrows weren't that thick. They were a bit bushy but not as huge, humongous bricks plastered on his face. "Admit it Artie you like it!" Vlad smirked back. "No!" Arthur fought back, "It is only for the game! The sooner we get those items the sooner I could change back!"

"B-But Arthur-san you said it there was a time limit correct?" Kiku pointed out. "Damn I'm stuck like this," Arthur muttered to himself and nodded. "Yeah!" Felix was hyper than ever, looking through every mirror to see his new figure. He loved everything! His hair, his face, everything! It was just too cute for him to handle. Kiku and Yao on the other hand were just poking that their boobs making sure they are actually real. "I can't believe they real aru," Yao kept poking, "But mine are bigger probably because of child." Lukas glared back at the Chinese woman. He felt everything was okay even his child was still kicking at all its might. His rack was very enormous because the extra weight he gained through the pregnancy. "Ha I beg to differ China doll." Yao was about to charge in until Felix caught his arm. "Like no! Enough fighting. We need some make-overs before we take the streets!"

"Yeah he is right," Vlad chimed in, "Artie I know that sheep humper sent you more girly stuff where's the stash?"

"Stash? OMG where!?" Felix yelled. Arthur just kept blushing. But in order to get the things faster it was reasonable to look the part. Arthur sighed back, "He keeps giving me girly items for every birthday and holiday, that wanker."

"But you still kept them!" Vlad laughed back, "Probably for Alfred. Admit it!" Arthur and Lukas gave another blow to the Romanian's ribs to pipe the fuck down. "Ow!" Vlad yelled out rubbing his again sore chest. "Follow me," Arthur turned back towards the stair case. He ascended the stairs towards his room to reach his closet. Once he was in reach of the knob of the door he turned around towards everyone giving an angry look, "Tell anyone about this! Then so help me you will be sorry!" Everyone gulped while the Brit opened his door to reveal his closet. Felix was in heaven. Arthur's closet was huge, like a double of his bedroom. There were many racks of variety sweater vests, knickers, and shoes. There were multiple doors inside the closet as well which made the Poland go in awe. "How did you get your closet so big?"

"Oh magic of course. I just use this room to store my items," Arthur went down further into the closet leading everyone to this particular door. He opened it and allowed everyone to come in. "Omg those shoes, those shirts, skirts, everything! I'm so living here!" Felix ran around the room looking at all of Arthur's feminine treasure trove. "No you may not!" Arthur yelled out, "Just pick something! You twit!" Felix turned around and gave a pout, "Fine but I'm totally stealing this skirt. It calls to me!"

"Fine! Take anything you want! I don't give a rats arse!"

"No mind if I do!" Felix grabbed as many cute shirts his beady green eyes could get a hold of. "You heard me!" Arthur turned around to rest of his group, "Just go pick something." Everyone started to follow along and looked through the racks and shelves picking anything that caught their eye. Arthur rubbed his temple from the embarrassment. No one ever was supposed to know this room. Vlad was half right about Arthur wanting to keep some of the items that Allistor sent. The Brit did have a fetish to role play for his American idiot to spice it up in the bedroom but nothing more. Arthur would've been caught deer in the headlights just wearing these out in public. Arthur searched through the racks if anything would get his fancy. He found some v-neck shirts. _Maybe this could work_. He brought one of them towards his chest for a better look. Looking in the mirror the shirt had some primitive value. It would definitely give his girls a little boost. So why not? The Brit nodded and found a decent skirt to match with it. Perfect. And some fish net stockings and high heeled boots to make the outfit stand out. He would definitely get some numbers and free drinks with this. He went to a changing room to get his loose fit clothing off his form and got ready. Once the Brit was ready he went out to the mirror a second time for a final look.

_Bloody hell I'm so hot I could kiss myself!_ Arthur slowly traced his curves along and his girls were in the perfect spot giving everything a little tease. "Omg! You look so cute!" Felix ran up the Brit giving him a surprising hug.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me sweetie but now we need to get your cute face more beautiful!"

"Like how?"

"Well duh! Make-up of course!"

Everyone came out of their changing stalls wearing similar outfits that both Arthur and Felix were wearing: a tight shirt and some type of skirt. Lukas was the only one wearing a dress to hide his baby bump but everyone looked stunning. "Okay hunties let me doll you all up so we could get this rolling!" Felix rushed over towards Arthur's vanity to get all the essentials to beautify everyone's gorgeous faces. Arthur was still blushing. Even his arse of a brother got him everything that at typical teenage girl would possess even makeup. Everyone just sighed and let the Pollack take the ropes. "Trust me on this girls! I could give your cheek bones some dazzle to let the boys swoon at all of us!" Felix merrily continued powdering everyone's noses, adding a little lip stick for color, and some liner to really bring out their eyes. "Okays now look girlies!" Everyone went to the mirror to inspect the changes. Arthur was still blushing he looked beautiful. His eyes even became more of a stand out to his entire face and Felix even did made his eyebrows less noticeable which were a big plus in his book. "T-hank you." Arthur looked down playing around with his loose ends of his hair. "Oh sweetie you are so welcome!" Felix smiled back, "Now let the games begin!" Everyone agreed and they headed off to the living room to start the task.

"Okay so we need to complete seven items on the list! But let's add a little twist to it!" Everyone's head cocked to the side in confusion, "Like what do you suggest?" Vlad asked. "Well since this is a hunt why not do this in teams to compete!"

"Like I as I said before I doubt I'll get a guy's number or a free drink looking like this," Lukas sneered off once more doubting anyone would mind giving looks to now pregnant woman. His blue dress was a good cover up for the baby but he had a slight bump that was still noticeable. "Don't worry deary we have teammates that could get the items for us if we have any difficulties!"

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "How do we do this?" Felix took a few seconds to get his thoughts down and snapped his fingers, "Well we need team captains and since you're the bride to be you are one of them and I could be the other since I thought of this brilliant game!" Arthur sighed once more and accepted. "Yeah but since you are the not the single lady any more you pick first my dear!" Arthur looked around the room spotting for this first teammate. Who could it be? "I pick Kiku." Arthur pointed towards his Japanese best man. Kiku nodded and stood beside Arthur. Felix picked next and chose Vlad which for Arthur turned out to be one of the hardest choices he had to make: choosing one of his pregnant, highly emotional friends. Both Lukas and Yao were making death glares wanting to be chosen. Arthur had no choice and picked Yao for the help. Lukas gave a quick pout and headed over towards his team. "You two better not cheat with magic!" Arthur sneered back. "Oh we won't trust us Artie!" Both Vlad and Lukas smirked back making Arthur a little unsure of the matter and brushed it off. "Okays so we have teams finally!" Felix smiled, "But we need some code names like we can't call ourselves by our original names boys may find that creepy."

"Agreed," Vlad smiled, "Call me Adrianna." Lukas nodded along as well, "You can all call me Lena."

"I'll go with Ela!" Felix yelled out, "It's so cute! I always love that name!"

"I-I guess Sakura? That is a good name to go for myself," Kiku played with his hair blushing.

"Call me Chun Yan!" Yao smiled. That left our one and only Brit to decide a name. But which one? "I-I don't know any good names," Arthur blushed back in embarrassment. "Honey there are a bunch of cute names out there is there anything that comes to mind?" Ela asked. "W-well I do like the name Alice," The Brit admitted. He had a love of that name for a long time. Reading the books and seeing wonderland made the Brit's heart soar out. He loved the name so much he would highly consider naming one of his children after her. That name had such a powerful effect. "That's so cute!" Ela cried out. "Okay Alice why don't we start yes?"

"Yes let's! Gentlemen start your engines and may the best woman win!"

* * *

**A/N: Getting pretty interesting huh (: Give your opinions on what may happen. And review more reviews give me the motivation to finish faster with chapters. Now I have to go back studying for my quiz.**


	10. PULL THROUGH TRAILER VIDEO&AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: The trailer is finally able to view everyone! I apologize that I haven't sent in a new chapter. Just the past couple of months were very hectic on myself. I actually lost my friend, who helped me with this story. She was a great aide in dialogue, but I was the creator of the plotline. But that still doesn't mean I'm dropping it. The story will continue; but going through all those memories of rps will take awhile so please bear with me. I will get myself working on chapter 10 and finally start writing since now I have no school until the fall semester comes. And for other stories and such I'm looking for an Alfred rper so please message me back if interested. I really can't write Alfred to save my life so please and thank you. And please my dear readers and followers give me time and I'll get this story back on track. I apologize since everything that I'm going through now is chaotic. But just got to 'Pull Through' right?**

**trailer: (you may see what may happened as a hint, since the links are not working please go to my youtube: Linnzee4112)**

watch?v=FXW_pCZSIlQ


End file.
